Sand Of Love (DISCONTINUED)
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Warning: Yaoi and Gilbert Harem. Genre : Adventure, action, and of course Romance. Rating: M for hard Story later summary:Gilbert melarikan diri dari tempat perbudakan dan bertemu dengan tiga laki-laki gurun mereka memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkelana bersama, menyusuri negeri padang pasir. tdk selamanya hanya sampai Gilbert menemukan tujuan hdpnya
1. The Beginning

**Characters :**

Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt); Egypt (Gupta Muhammad Hassan);Turkey (Sadiq Adnan) ; Greece (Heracles Karpusi)

Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo); England (Arthur Kirkland)

 **Declaimer:**

Tidak memiliki apapun dari _The Real_ Hetalia

 **Note :**

Tidak mengambil setting tempat sebenarnya. Cerita asli fiksi dan OOC , tidak lepas dari Typo _(akan saya usahakan menghilangkannya)_

Human-AU

Harem-Gilbert

 **Warning:**

Rating : M

Untuk kedepan fic ini akan diwarnai sesuatu yang di sebut dengan _shonen-ai_ atau _yaoi. Tolong camkan warning ini sebelum membaca._

 **Summary:**

Gilbert melarikan diri dari tempat perbudakan dan bertemu dengan Hassan bersama kedua kakaknya: Sadiq, dan Heracles.

Mereka semua memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkelana bersama, menyusuri negeri padang pasir yang keras dan juga kejam.

Tentu Gilbert tidak akan selalu bersama dengan mereka, dia hanya akan bersama dengan mereka bertiga sampai dia menentukan **tujuan** **hidupnya** dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah menemukan **adiknya**.

 **Note 2:**

 _Bold;_ **OXO** and **...** meant flashback

 **ENJOY : )**

* * *

 **Ch 01 : The Beginning**

Langit malam di gurun pasir begitu indah. tak ada yang menghalangi sinar kerlap-kerlip permata yang berserak di kegelapan. Hassan, pemuda yang berkelana bersama kedua kakaknya; Sadiq dan Heracles— memperhatikan langit malam, kulitnya yang berwarna coklat hasil terbakar matahari; bisa merasakan dinginnya suhu malam ini.

Mereka ada di Merkaz. Benua yang dipenuhi oleh padang gurun yang kering

Hassan berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling, kepalanya terus mengadah ke atas melihat bintang di atas sana— dia mulai bertanya-tanya _apakah di tempat lain, bintang juga sebanyak ini?_

Mereka berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Padang gurun, sepanjang mata memandang hanya bisa melihat pasir dan pasir, keindahan tempat ini hanya terletak pada bintang malam yang begitu terang— dia mulai bertanya lagi _apakah di tempat lain, bintang juga bersinar seterang ini?_

 _Bagaimana keadaan di negeri lain? Konon, aku mendengar kalau di_ _ **Sever**_ _; hampir setiap saat turun hujan es bernama salju. sedangkan di_ _ **Sur**_ _udara selalu hangat bersahabat, tanahnya subur dan penduduknya ramah dan santai._

Hassan adalah pemuda yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan juga keberanian. Karena itulah dia ikut berkelana bersama Sadiq dan Heracles, untuk mengatahui jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya. untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang dia dengar dari pedagang perbatasan.

"hei Hassan" pemuda berambut coklat dengan kulit _olive_ menegurnya "kau bisa tersandung" ujarnya. Dia adalah Heracles, kakak keduanya itu selalu membawa tongkat atau lebih tepatnya salib yang besar. Sementara kakak pertamanya Sadiq; pria besar berkulit gelap yang suka menutupi matanya dengan topeng— itu karena dia terkenal...katanya

"hahaha...seperti biasa dia pemikir yang keras" tambah Sadiq seraya meletakkan tangannya di pundak Heracles "kau masih ingin mengelilingi dunia huh" tapi dia berbicara pada Hassan

Hassan tersenyum simpul pada kedua kakaknya lalu menjawab "jika ada kesempatan"— tapi sebelum itu, dia akan menjelajahi benua _tengah_ ini—sebutan lain dari padang gurun— dia akan membantu Heracles menemukan peninggalan ibunya, yang seharusnya di berikan olehnya. namun entah bagaimana peninggalan itu menghilang.

Sementara Sadiq, entah apa tujuan pria besar itu berkenala— saat ditanya Sadiq menjawabnya dengan; _tentu untuk mendapatkan hati Heracles— ah maksudku membantunya!_

Kelihatannya dia tergila-gila dengan Heracles, **meski mereka sering berdebat.**

Mereka bertiga bukan kakak-beradik _sungguhan_ hanya saja. Ini ide si Sadiq agar hubungan mereka—sesama teman perjalanan—semakin dekat. Hassan setuju saja semenjak dia yang paling muda dari mereka bertiga, sementara Heracles tentu dia tak menerimanya begitu saja (mulanya). namun akhirnya mereka terjebak dengan sebutan _saudara_ ini, dan akhirnya Heracles menyerah.

OXO

Akhirnya, sesuai perkiraan. mereka sampai di ibukota Layl— tempat yang tak pernah tidur. Meski sudah larut malam, orang masih berlalu-lalang menikmati segala kemewahan, dan keasyikan yang ditawarkan kota Metrapolit negara _Cariq_ — menurut peta yang mereka beli di kota sebelumnya, komplek ini penuh dengan penginapan.

Melipat peta "banyak pengelana dan pedagang yang bersinggah kemari" Sadiq berkata, tidak pada siapapun, dia hanya menikmati keramaian "khususnya pedagang budak!" tambahnya lalu menoleh pada kedua saudaranya sambil nyengir.

Heracles menghela nafas panjang "jika kita beruntung" ujarnya "kita sepakat untuk tidak terlalu serius mencarinya bukan?"

"eh~ tapi penghargaannya besar" pandangan Sadiq beralih ke Hassan "bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pada saudara yang paling muda "kita butuh uang!"

Hassan tidak langsung menjawab, manik emeraldnya berputar sekeliling lebih dahulu untuk membaca situasi. Akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan "hmm...kita butuh uang" dia setuju pada Sadiq "Heracles, kita bisa meluangkan waktu kan?" ujarnya dengan nada bertanya, berusaha membujuk Heracles

Pandangan tanpa ekpresi Hassan. Selalu mamaksa Heracles untuk mengalah, dia bersyukur anak itu ikut bersama. kalau hanya Sadiq yang menemaninya dia akan selalu berpikir untuk melawan gagasan pria itu meskipun pria dengan kepribadian _konyol_ –di matanya— itu berusaha untuk berpikir logis

"baiklah...tapi ada waktunya untuk kita menyerah" ujarnya "apalagi...sebenarnya siapa budak ini? kenapa bajak laut _West_ dan _Sur_ mencari dirinya. Sampai—" Heracles tertegun, begitu juga Hassan dan Sadiq.

Di kota sebelumnya— tepatnya di Albadi. Mereka membaca surat kabar. betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mengetahui kalau kampung halaman mereka; Kipos dan Harabe, kota kecil negara Kyros (negara berkembang yang terletak di perbatasan sisi barat benua Merkaz)

Bajak laut West, yang di pimpin oleh kapten Arthur mengobrak-abrik kota Kipos, sambil meneriakkan _perang_ pada Kyros. Sementara bajak laut Sur yang dipimpin oleh Antonio membuat warga Harabe cemas, dengan membawa pasukannya berkeliling kota ,dan mengeledah rumah— kedua tokoh itu mencari dan menyalahkan orang-orang Kyros atas hilangnya orang tersebut. Para pemimpin tidak mengerti apa yang membuat kedua tokoh seperti mereka berbuat demikian— apalagi untuk seorang bajak laut menantang sebuah negara, bukannya itu...aneh?

"pasti budak itu sangat penting bagi mereka" tambah Hassan "mungkin dia diculik lalu dibawa ke Merkaz. Umm..tapi kenapa mereka menyalahkan Kyros?" mengaruk pipinya sendiri, dia cemberut memikirkan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kyros negara kecil dan terlalu miskin untuk membeli budak" tambah Heracles "atau mungkin. Orang bar-bar itu hanya mengetahui setengah rute penculikan lalu seenaknya menuduh Kyros?" tebaknya

"akan lebih normal kalau menduga budak itu ada di Cariq" Sadiq menambahkan—Mereka bertiga berbelok, mengikuti arahan dari peta yang di bawanya "atau mungkin—" kalimatnya terhenti, begitu juga langkahnya.

Heracles dan Hassan mengetahui alasannya— tidak jauh dari mereka, berkerumun beberapa laki-laki, diantaranya setengah mabuk.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun putih yang tipis, berusaha menutupi rambutnya dan juga wajahnya dengan sehelai kain merah cerah yang besar. Perempuan itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang tertangkap salah satu pria yang menggodanya. Dari balik kain merah tersebut, lengan gadis itu terlihat jelas. Kulitnya putih pucat, bisa dikatakan Albino dan terlihat sangat halus.

Dia bukan orang Merkaz, Jika harus menebak mungkin dia orang bagian Sever atau West.

"ah!" perkiraan kalau gadis itu berasal dari West, membuat Hassan bergerak. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mendekati gerombolan itu lalu menarik gadis itu kearahnya.

Heracles megedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan datar, sedangkan Sadiq malah bersorak untuknya " _wow!"_ — gerakan selanjutnya yang dibuatnya adalah, menarik gadis itu untuk lari bersamanya. Hassan tidak perlu melihat dua kali kalau orang-orang itu marah padanya karena telah mencampuri urusan mereka.

"jarang dia bertindak tanpa pikir panjang" oceh Sadiq lalu ikut berlari. Heracles tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengikuti kedua saudaranya.

...

Untung selama pelarian, mereka melewati sebuah penginapan. Langsung saja mereka masuk dan memesan sebuah kamar, tentu hanya sebuah— mereka tidak sekaya itu untuk memesan dua kamar dalam semalam.

Ruangan yang mereka dapatkan tidak luas, tentu juga tidak mewah. Namun cukup untuk menampung mereka berempat—Di tengah ruangan, terdapat lilin berukuran sedang guna menerangi; di dekatnya ada sofa yang empuk, meski tidak dalam bentuk yang sempurna; di pojok kiri ada satu ranjang, cukup untuk dua orang dewasa; lantai batu yang dingin, jangan ditanya untuk gurun pasir lantai tak mungkin selalu bersih dari debu; untuk mempernyaman diberikan karpet kasar terbuat dari bulu binantang.

Jujur saja, mereka cukup puas dengan ruangan yang mereka dapatkan.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Hassan menanyai gadis itu dengan lembut. Si perempuan mengangguk pelan, masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kain merah. yang bisa di lihat mereka bertiga hanya bola mata indah berwarna merah Ruby yang menyala.— Sadiq sudah membayangkan betapa cantik paras gadis itu, Heracles tidak peduli. sementara Hassan, dia membayangkan sih...paras gadis itu; namun bukan itu yang menjadi pokok pikirannya sekarang.

"kau bukan orang Merkaz bukan?"

"...kau melihat kulitku" jawab gadis itu sangat lirih, hampir tak terdengar

Jawaban tersebut sudah cukup untuk mereka bertiga. Jika gadis itu tidak ingin mengumbar tentang identitasnya hanya ada satu kemungkinan "kau budak?" tanya Heracles langsung tanpa segan

Gadis itu menoleh ke Heracles, dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan mulai mendekati Hassan yang berdiri di depannya "maaf" gumamnya "aku yang _awesome_ ini harus memakai cara kotor seperti ini" dia terus bergumam, tapi tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya, maupun membaca gerak bibirnya dari balik kain merah.

Tiba-tiba saja. Sebilah belati sudah berada di leher Hassan— gadis itu menyusup ke belakang dan dengan cekatan dia sudah memposisikan belati agar mudah memotong pita suara si pemuda, yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa sentimeter "meskipun aku budak. Aku terlatih" sementara tangan kanannya memegang belati, tangan kirinya membuka kain merah "ah...dan juga, aku bukan _perempuan_ "

Dengan terjatuhnya kain merah. Kini wajah sang budak terlihat jelas— benar, dia adalah laki-laki. Pemuda yang masih belia sekali, bahkan lebih muda daripada Hassan— rambutnya perak, terlihat indah saat lilin ruangan menyinarinya. matanya yang semerah darah, menatap kedua laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dengan tatapan tajam dan curiga "aku tidak meminta apapun, biarkan aku pergi" ujarnya. Di balik ketegasan raut wajahnya ada guratan tipis yang sebenarnya memelas pada mereka "untuk bisa lari dari rumah besar itu...sudah banyak orang yang kubunuh" suaranya mulai bergetar.

Hassan yang di dekap si Albino bisa merasakan, tangan remaja itu bergetar. dan juga belati yang dia genggam melonggar. Ini kesempatan untuknya, mendorong orang yang mengancam, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk mendengar budak itu berbicara "aku tidak tahu bagaimana hukum di sini berlaku. Tapi aku tahu setidaknya...aku tidak akan hidup jika aku tertangkap"

"—aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menolongku dari orang-orang tadi— uhuk!" manik merah si albino melebar. Sudah berapa lama dia berlari, tanpa memperdulikan kesehatannya?— tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan senjatanya, kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Tak kuasa menahan keseimbangannya dia terjatuh, untuk beberapa saat dia masih bisa mengingat wajah adiknya;

Wajah adiknya yang dia tinggalkan di balik semak, setelah itu mengorbankan dirinya dengan ikut orang-orang yang telah membakar rumahnya, membunuh keluarganya.

Setelah itu dia kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan. Dia bahkan sudah tak bisa merasakan dinginnya batu atau kasarnya karpet kulit binatang— meskipun salah seorang yang berada di ruangan itu menguncangkan tubuhnya. Itu semua tak berguna, kesadarannya telah menghilang total— total sampai membuatnya merinding, _apakah_ _ini_ _ajalnya?_

...

"kasihan..."

Sadiq mengangkat tubuh si albino keatas sofa hijau tua yang sudah usang, dan memiliki beberapa tambalan pada sandarannya. Pria itu menghela nafas, sungguh bersimpati pada si budak "siapapun beritahu aku. Ini kesialan atau keberuntungan?" tanyanya tidak pada orang yang pasti. Namun di ruangan ini sekarang hanya ada dia dan Heracles.

Heracles membawa seteko air dan gelas, lalu diletakannya di meja kecil di dekat sofa "...kita tidak tahu apakah benar dia yang _membuat_ kerusuhan di barat" ujarnya sambil menuang air "jadi kita tidak tahu. Ini keberuntungan atau kesialan" dia memberikan segelas air pada Sadiq lalu mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang seolah bertanya _untuk apa_? dia memberikan air itu padanya.

"dia dehidrasi, bantu dia minum"

"ha? Dalam keadaan begini, bagaimana bisa dia minum?" mengangkat salah satu alisnya Sadiq melontarkan pertanyaannya. Heracles cemberut padanya dan melihatnya seolah dia adalah orang ter-idiot yang pernah ada "apa?" pria besar itu mengerutkan dahinya "aku tak akan melakukannya...mungkin, jika dia seorang perempuan..."

"aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari pria yang _setiap_ _hari_ berusaha mencuri ciuman dariku" ketus Heracles lalu melepas jaket coklatnya dan menaruhnya diatas ranjang "pak tua mesum"

"hei!" protes Sadiq "i—itu kan...aku hanya melakukannya karena itu kau!"

"Sadiq..Heracles" Hassan berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sebaskom air untuk mengkompres "apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanyanya lalu melangkah masuk, setelah memastikan tak akan ada yang membuatnya menumpahkan air

Belum sempat keduanya menjawab. Manik emerald Hassan menangkap gelas berisi air yang di bawa Sadiq "kalian..." dia memicingkan matanya "dia dehidrasi!" serunya "jangan katakan kalau kalian belum memberinya air"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Hassan meletakkan baskom di sebelah teko lalu menyaut gelas tersebut dari tangan Sadiq dan meneguknya. Tanpa menelannya dia menahan air tersebut di mulutnya— lalu menyalurkan air itu ke mulut albino. Tentu dia juga harus memasukkan lidahnya untuk memperlancar. Untungnya pemuda itu mau menelannya— setelah Hassan melakukannya beberapa kali. Warna wajah si albino lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Sadiq dan Heracles tertegun melihat adegan barusan. Ini normal, pertolongan gawat darurat, seperti ini. hanya saja keduanya cukup terkejut Hassan, pemuda yang selama ini tidak tertarik pada _siapapun_ — meski dia begitu haus akan pengetahuan dunia— tertarik pada budak berkulit Albino tersebut.

 _Setahu mereka_ Hassan tak pernah menolong siapapun, sampai sejauh ini. namun sekarang, anak itu menghela nafas lega karena seseorang. rasanya tidak mungkin jika alasannya karena uang, karena belum pasti kalau pemuda asing itu adalah orang yang dicari Arthur dan Antonio.

"...Gilbert Beilschmidt" tiba-tiba Hassan menyebutkan sebuah nama "itu nama budak yang dicari" tambahnya lalu menoleh pada kedua saudaranya "jika memang orang ini adalah _dia_ apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya santai sambil melepas penutup kepalanya "mungkin kedua kapten itu saudaranya...atau sesuatu seperti itu"— selalu seperti itu, dia menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya dengan baik, dibalik wajahnya yang datar. Namun untuk Heracles dan Sadiq, yang sudah bersamanya selama satu setengah tahun. anak itu sedang kecewa— kecewa karena ada kemungkinan dia harus mengembalikan si albino ke tempatnya.

Bersamaan dengan Hassan berdiri, Sadiq mendekati Heracles yang duduk di pinggir kasur, lalu duduk di sebelahnya "maa...berurusan dengan bajak laut bukan urusan yang sepele" ujarnya "maka karna itu kau bilang, kita tidak perlu berusaha untuk mencarinya bukan?" menepuk puncak kepala Heracles, dia berujar "tapi...bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"melepaskannya atau membawanya kembali ? Itu berarti kita harus kembali ke perbatasan barat" lanjutnya

OXO

Sinar terik matahari begitu menyilaukan bagi matanya yang baru terbuka. Mengerang, dia mengeliat memutar tubuhnya untuk menghindari sinar. Untuk beberapa saat dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada di sebuah penginapan, dan seorang laki-laki tertidur di sebelahnya dengan meletakkan kepalanya di pinggir sofa.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian dia memutuskan untuk bangun. Dia duduk lalu menyadari keberadaan Hassan— dari pada bertanya; _bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu di sini?_. Dia lebih memilih untuk menyentuh pipinya sendiri dan berseru _aku masih hidup!_ di dalam hati.

Ingatan kemarin muncul dalam benaknya." Oh ya...kemarin dia menolongku" gumamnya "dan...aku malah menodongkan pisau padanya" mengusap wajahnya sendiri, dia merenung. Apakah menjadi budak membuatnya tidak tahu berbalas budi?

Hassan yang merasakan gerakan, terbangun. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu bertanya "kau sudah bangun?" hanya pertanyaan basa-basi, tanpa dijawab juga sudah tahu bukan. kalau pemuda albino itu sudah siuman.

Si albino mengangguk, rupanya dia masih enggan untuk berbicara— Hassan mengerti itu, sebelum dia bertemu dengan kedua _saudara_ nya dia juga seperti itu. Enggan untuk berinteraksi dengan penolongnya, karena telah berbuat _jahat_ pada mereka. tapi berbuat demikian untuk nyawanya sendiri.

"...Gilbert bukan?...namamu" Hassan bertanya lagi

"bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" dari pada menjawab, Gilbert malah memberinya pertanyaan. namun Hassan tak membalas, hanya memandangnya "..mak—maksudku, ya...namaku Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt" segera dia mengkoreksi

"kau terkenal" balas Hassan,akhirnya "kau yang membuat negara Kyros ketakutan" tambahnya. Melihat ekpresi Gilbert yang kebingungan, dia juga tidak menyalahkan. Mana mungkin seseorang, _hanya satu orang_. bisa membuat sebuah negara ketakutan?

"Arthur dan Antonio mencarimu" jelasnya "sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Sampai mereka berdua mendeklarasikan perang hanya untukmu?" tanyanya. Manik Ruby Gilbert melebar saat mendengar nama kedua bajak laut, dia tetap tutup mulut, meskipun Hassan menunggu jawabannya

Tidak menunggu lagi. Pemuda padang pasir itu kembali menjelaskan " pemerintahan _Ratna_...itu kota pusat Merkaz. Memberi imbalan yang sangat besar untuk orang yang menemukanmu" katanya "kalau sampai Arthur yang keras kepala itu mulai menyerang...ini akan menjadi permasalah internasional"

"aku tidak ingin kembali" akhirnya Gilbert bersuara "tapi...aku yang _awesome_ ini akan bertangung jawab" katanya "aku akan menghentikan mereka. yah...terutama si bodoh Arthur, dia sangat merepotkan" memeluk kedua kakinya, dia menatap manik emerald Hassan dalam-dalam " kau akan mendapat hadiah itu, jika kau mengantarku bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum simpul

Ini pertama kalinya si pemuda Albino tersenyum. Perut Hassan merasa geli, rasanya ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya "aku dan kedua kakakku bersedia mengantarkanmu" balasnya, juga membalas senyuman simpul tersebut.

...

"nih"

Sadiq datang sambil membawa sebuah mantel panjang berwarna coklat tua, yang hampir mendekati hitam. Pria besar itu melemparkannya pada Gilbert yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasur "kau mencolok, setidaknya kau harus menutupi kulit itu" ujarnya lalu duduk bersila di lantai batu "ah...kau juga membutuhkan ini" tambah Heracles seraya memberikan topi berwarna putih tulang.

Menerimanya –"terima kasih" ucap Gilbert malu-malu lalu berdiri. Siapa sangka kedua _saudara_ Hassan begitu cepat menerimanya "aku akan membuat Arthur dan Antonio memperbaiki kota kalian"— mereka memberinya kaus putih polos dan jean hitam, lalu sekarang membelikannya mantel dan topi.

"ah..tidak masalah" sahut Sadiq ringan "memang kedua kota itu tempat kami berasal. Tapi tidak ada perasaan khusus pada tempat itu" ujarnya "tempat itu seperti neraka bagi kami"

Entah tidak suka atau hanya kebetulan saja, Hassan mengganti topik "ah...di tempat pertama. Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil memungut gaun panjang yang dikenakan pemuda albino sebelumnya

Gilbert tersenyum masam pada pertanyaan tersebut, namun dia tetap menjawabnya "itu hobi si tuan tanah" terangnya "Abdullah, jika kalian mengenalnya...dia membuatku menjadi bonekanya"

Pupil ketiga saudara itu melebar. Untuk beberapa menit tak ada satupun yang bergerak maupun membuat suara, membuat Gilbert memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan "kenapa?" tanyanya _apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?_ Pikirnya— baiklah, mungkin bagian _boneka_ yang aneh.

"Albadi...sebelumnya kau berada di kota Albadi" tunjuk Sadiq, dengan wajah pucat " bagaimana bisa kita tidak bertemu!?— ah yang lebih penting lagi, kau malah menjauh dari Kyros!" ucapnya terburu-buru

Kelihatannya Gilbert tidak kaget atau panik mengetahui kalau dia menjauh dari—setidaknya mereka pikir— _kawan-kawannya_

Dia tetap tenang memakai mantelnya "oh, ditempat pertama aku tidak berniat untuk kembali kesana" katanya "aku mencari adikku"ungkapnya sambil tersenyum namun manik merahnya itu terlihat sendu "aku mendengar dia berada di daerah timur...kemungkinan terburuknya kalau dia juga dijadikan budak"

"kau dan adikmu dibawa bersama?" tanya Hassan

mengeleng pelan Gilbert menjawab"...tidak" dia selesai memakai mantelnya lalu memasukkan topi ke dalam sakunya, dia akan mebutuhkannya selama perjalanan "aku menyuruhnya bersembunyi di balik semak, sebaliknya aku tidak bersembunyi. Aku memang sengaja menunjukkan diriku agar...mereka tidak memeriksa semak" ungkapnya. Menepuk tangannya pelan sekali, lalu dia menyeringai "aku kakak yang _awesome_!" serunya hambar— ketiga saudara itu memperhatikannya, lebih tepatnya menunggunya untuk bercerita (jika dia mau)

"kenapa kalian?" tanya Gilbert, cemberut "sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke timur. Tapi jika kalian memaksa aku akan kembali ke barat, untuk bertemu orang-orang kasar itu" omelnya, sewot dipandang seperti itu. Itu seperti dia sedang tidak berdaya dan bersikap sentimentil karena kecemasannya pada Ludwig, adiknya—dan...dia tidak suka itu— Gilbert terlalu _awesome_ untuk dikasihani, yah...dia tidak suka saat seseorang bersimpati padanya "semenjak ini penting bukan? ini internasional bukan?" ocehnya tak berani menatap mereka bertiga

"...aku tidak bisa meminta kalian untuk melepaskanku dan membiarkanku pergi ke timur. Hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan _seseorang_ , sementara ratusan orang bahkan lebih. Terganggu dengan ancaman si penggila tomat dan teh!"

 _Wow, dia bahkan tahu apa kesukaan mereka._

Heracles yang sedari tadi bersandar di dekat pintu kayu yang tertutup, akhirnya berjalan mendekati sofa di dekatnya "kalau begitu kita ke timur" ujarnya membuat seisi ruangan menganga, antara heran dan kaget "tentu, kita tidak akan langsung menuju kesana. Karena kita bertiga adalah pengelana, Gilbert" lanjutnya lalu mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di sandaran "cepat atau lambat, tergantung petualangan kita."

"ah...hah?" tanda tanya bermunculan di sekeliling Gilbert "apa...itu... maksudnya..." sebelum si albino melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sadiq sudah menyalak keras "HAH!? Kau akan membawanya dalam perjalanan mencari peninggalan ibumu?" pria besar itu, sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berpikir Heracles. Jika mereka ketahuan, menemukan si budak yang dicari namun tak segera menyerahkannya...entah apa yang akan terjadi— antara di penggal oleh para bajak laut atau menjadi budak raja Ratna.

Heracles dan Hassan hanya saling menatap lalu menatap si pria besar. Mereka tidak sedang membujuknya, jika dia tidak mau dia bisa meninggalkan rombongan ini. Seperti itulah kedua saudaranya yang dingin...hiks.

mengingat bagaimana cara berpikir mereka yang _berbeda_ akhirnya, mau tidak mau Sadiq harus menyerah.

berdiri, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku "baiklah, aku tahu kalian bersenang-senang" ketusnya

 _Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau; mereka berdua menyukai tantangan. Buku tidak bisa dilihat dari covernya, mereka yang nampak pendiam sebenarnya suka melakukan hal-hal gila_

"puuf~ " Gilbert menahan perutnya, sampai akhirnya tawanya meledak "Kesesese...okay!" ini pertama kalinya dia merasa bersemangat, semenjak dia datang ke negeri pasir yang gersang "tidak peduli berapa banyak tempat yang kalian singahi, kalian akan melewati daerah timur bukan?" tanyanya, menyakinkan "dan Heracles" dia menoleh pada pemuda yang saat ini tersenyum tipis padanya "itu ajakan— tidak lebih tepatnya kau menerimaku bukan?" tanyanya lagi

Heracles hanya terkekeh geli, seolah berkata _apa kau perlu bertanya lagi?_

"hmm...ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan" Hassan mengangguk cepat, juga merasa bersemangat. Gilbert anggota baru, yang menggantikan posisi _saudara paling muda_ sekarang. dan entah kenapa dia merasa...dia mendapat _keluarga_ baru.

Seisi ruangan tertawa, bersama.

" **...tapi"**

satu kata itu menghancurkan suasana _meriah_ mereka, kiranya si albino itu akan membuat syarat atau sejenisnya. Namun bukan "bukannya tujuan utama kalian. Jika beruntung menemukanku kalian akan segera menukarku dengan uang?" tiba-tiba saja Gilbert membahasnya "meski kalian sangat membutuhkan uang bukannya lebih normal jika melepaskanku, daripada harus kembali bukan?. Membuang-buang tenaga dan waktu saja"

Seolah seperti ada bel yang berbunyi di kepala mereka— mereka menyadari kalau; _benar, mereka bodoh_ .

"dan kurasa...kenyataan masih tidak berubah kalau kalian sedang butuh uang, bukan?"

"he-eh" ketiganya mengangguk bersamaan

Gilbert menyeringai, terkesan sombong dan percaya diri "Ta-ra!" dia menjatuhkan segumpal kantong di tengah-tengah mereka. saat bunyi gemericing terdengar, ditambah lagi dengan beberapa koin emas tumpah— Sadiq menjerit kegirangan, Hassan menutup mulutnya, sementara Heracles ber-sweat drop "bagaimana bisa?!" –dan dia adalah orang pertama yang bertanya "bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?"

"heh, anggap saja bayaran yang _seharusnya_ kuterima dari si abnormal Abdullah" jawab Gilbert "aku mengambilnya sebelum aku kabur" tambahnya sambil menjulurkan ujung lidah

"kau benar-benar _awesome!"_ puji Sadiq "akan kubiarkan kau menepuk kepalaku" perkataan itu mendapat sorotan mata datar dari Heracles dan Hassan— tapi memang, uang yang dibawa Gilbert tidak sedikit. Malah bahkan melimpah, sebenarnya. Bahkan tangan Sadiq, si pria yang paling besar diantara mereka. tidak bisa menggengam penuh gumpalan kantong tersebut.

"kesesesese" Gilbert tertawa menganggapi ocehan Sadiq "aku akan menikmati waktuku bersama kalian"

 _Baiklah, apakah pertemuan kami dengan Gilbert. merupakan suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan?—Jika aku harus menjawab, aku akan menjawabnya dengan;_ _keberuntungan_ _._

 _Tidak perlu dia memberiku uang atau bagaimana penampilannya, apakah dia cantik atau tampan. Namun entah kenapa, dia itu menarik_

 _Untuk seseorang yang, mungkin telah di perlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan. Dan dia masih bisa tertawa dan bersemangat seperti itu, bukannya itu hebat?_

 _Hahahaha benar, dia menyebut dirinya awesome..._

 **To Be Continue**

A/N:

 _Fiuh...nagai desu ne minna-san?_

Dan cerita ini akan menjadi _sangaat~ panjang_

Butuh dua hari untuk menyelesaikan Chapter ini. Sebenarnya saya bingung mau pakai setting tempat asli atau khayalan saya sendiri. dan akhirnya, jadi deh dunia khayalan saya ini.

Membingungkan? Hahahaha...pastinya, saya saja bingung (bagaimana harus menjelaskannya)

Kita buat singkat saja _readers_

Di sini ada _west_ berarti barat; disana ada Arthur (bukan England) lalu _sur_ yaitu selatan; tempat Antonio (bukan Spain) berada, _Sever_ berarti Utara, dan _Dong_ berarti Timur. Lalu bagaimana dengan _Merkaz_ yang dari tadi di sebut-sebut diatas?

Merkaz; benua ter-besar yang datarannya merupakan gurun pasir. Ini berada ditengah dunia (ayolah ini fiksi). Merkaz mempunyai 10 negara— diantaranya sudah di sebutkan dua _kyros_ dan _cariq_ — _Ratna_ bukan negara, itu adalah kota pemerintahan pusat. dimana pemerintahan kota tersebut mengatur keseluruhan Merkaz.

Penempatan karakter bukan berdasarkan negara mereka. melainkan kepribadian mereka— seperti Arthur yang disiplin, dan Antonio yang santai.

 **THANK YOU**


	2. Thank You

**Previous:**

 _Kita berkelana untuk membantu Heracles bukan?— tidak Sadiq, aku ingin melihat dunia..._

 _Bahkan untuk membeli peta saja kita harus berdiskusi di depan toko selama 10 menit, kita butuh uang!_

 _Kita menemukan uang!— tidak maksudku anggota baru, Gilbert— bukannya seharusnya kita membawanya kembali ke Kyros?_

 _Kesesee...Danke Heracles, aku tidak perlu menemui para bajak laut itu berkatmu. Tentu aku akan membantumu mencari peninggalan ibumu— tapi aku juga harus mencari adikku...ah bagaimana bisa dia tertangkap?_

 _Dan kita masih membutuhkan uang— oh! meskipun kau yang pertama menolak untuk mencari Gilbert?—hahahaha...Gilbert-sama sudah memikirkannya, berterima kasihlah padaku, aku mengambil uang dari si gendut Abdullah!_

 **Ch 2 : Thank You**

Bau farfum yang manis dan memabukkan, makanan yang enak dan segar, pakaian mewah dan juga bersih. Tidak hanya itu; tinggal di rumah yang besar bak istana, pelayan yang melayanimu setiap saat—Tapi...

 _Aku bukanlah seorang yang terhormat_

 _Aku lebih suka menyebut diriku dengan_ _budak_

Gilbert termenung diruangannya, menatap bulan purnama dari lubang jendela. Sudah berapa hari dia terkurung di sini? Dia bosan, dia rindu Ludwig adiknya.

Angin malam yang dingin menembus pakaiannya yang tipis— pakaian yang memuakkan, dia di dandani sedemikian cantik. seolah dia adalah boneka.

Ketika dia dibawa kemari. Sang tuan tanah segera tertarik padanya— pada kulit albinonya, pada rambut peraknya, pada mata ruby nya— tapi dia tidak tertarik pada ke- _awesome-_ an Gilbert.

"ini bodoh..." gumamnya lalu turun dari ranjangnya. Untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dia menuju ke balkon— dingin...dia kedinginan. Tapi bukan itu permasalahannya, gurun di malam hari ini tidak ada apa-apa nya kalau dibandingkan dengan tempatnya berasal; Sever

Biasanya, di saat seperti ini. Ayahnya akan memberinya secangkir teh atau mungkin coklat hangat, lalu ibunya akan memanjakan Ludwig dengan membiarkan anak itu tidur di pangkuannya.

Berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan berbincang sambil menghangatkan diri di depan perapian— tapi waktu-waktu damai tersebut tak akan datang kembali dalam hidupnya.

 _Genial_ kampung halamannya. Kota yang dekat dengan lautan, maka karna itu meskipun kecil banyak pedagang manca negara bertransaksi di daerah mereka.

Beilschmidt keluarga bangsawan sever selatan— mendapat hak untuk ikut campur dalam politik _Genial._ Ayahnya jarang mengunakan hak tersebut, semenjak dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. bukannya tidak peduli hanya saja Genial sudah sejahtera tanpa campur tangannya

Sampai akhirnya dia terlibat sebuah kasus dengan bajak laut Merkaz barat—bukan politik namun urusan para pedagang— dulu berkali-kali Gilbert meminta ayahnya untuk membawanya bersama, saat beliau mengirim barang ke tanah pasir tersebut. Namun beliau selalu menolaknya dan mengatakan tempat itu berbahaya .

Tidak seperti daerah yang lain Merkaz masih belum menganggap hak asasi, mereka juga berpendidikan rendah; banyak pekerja kasar di sana dan itu dianggap biasa, status paling rendah lainnya adalah budak.

Faktor utama kebelakangan tempat itu adalah faktor geografis; disana kaya akan minyak namun hidup di tempat seperti itu memang bukan hal yang mudah, sarana transportasi dan pendidikan hanya sampai di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Pengelana dan perampok membaur menjadi satu— sungguh tempat yang membingungkan.

 _Dan suasana di sini semakin keruh dengan adanya Arthur._

*cring*

Suara gelang kakinya membuyarkan lamunan nya. Dia menghela nafas lalu berusaha tersenyum "berpikir tentang dia, bukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu dia pernah menceritakan sesuatu padaku?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, berlahan menutup matanya. Dia mengingat wajah Arthur, si sombong itu.

 **...**

Remaja pirang memangku Gilbert kecil, di sebelahnya ada anak kecil berambut yang sama dengan remaja tersebut. _Bukannya seharusnya dia memangku Alfred bukan aku ?!_ pikir Gilbert waktu itu. Wajah Gilbert memerah ketika pria itu mendekapnya dari belakang lalu berbicara _di tempatku ada sebuah cerita_ mulainya

" _Seorang wanita yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan seseorang jika dia menyanyi. Sebenarnya dia adalah seorang putri namun penyihir menyuliknya dan mengadopsinya"_

" _penyihir itu memang merawatnya dengan baik, seolah putri itu adalah anaknya sendiri. namun dia tidak di perbolehkan untuk keluar, sampai dia remaja"_

" _dia menghabiskan setengah hidupnya diatas menara. Menunggu seseorang mengetahui keberadaanya lalu memebebaskannya"_

 **...**

Visi di kepala Gilbert terputus. Dia tidak berusaha untuk mengingat lagi, tapi dia ingat kelanjutan cerita itu

"sampai akhirnya seorang pangeran mengeluarkannya dari menara" gumamnya, melanjutkan cerita. Siapapun tak akan percaya, kapten Arthur yang terkenal dengan sikap seenaknya itu mempercayai hal-hal gaib dan suka pada dongeng...sampai saat ini

"...dia pikir berapa umurku?"

Kembali ke atas ranjangnya. Dia menghela nafas, mungkin ini menjijikkan dia mulai berpikir kalau dia adalah seorang putri dan menunggu seorang pangeran membebaskannya.

Wajah Arthur muncul di bayangannya dan di saat bersamaan wajah Gilbert memerah padam _ma—mau bagaimana lagi dia yang menceritakan cerita itu sih_ pikirnya segera membuang bayangan-bayangan tersebut

 **OXO**

 _Tak ada yang spesial dari sebuah boneka— terutama jika aku yang Awesome ini yang menjadi salah satunya_

 _Semua pelayan iri padaku. Meskipun aku ini hebat tapi...jika kau iri padaku karena ini. Ini menyebalkan_

 _Kau tidak tahu seperti apa Abdullah. Apa yang dilakukan pria menjijikkan itu padaku..._

Gilbert keluar dari kamar sang tuan tanah. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia segera berlari ke kamarnya. Mengambil semua yang dia butuhkan, lalu bergegas ke pemandian.

Dia mengosok tubuhnya seperti orang gila. Kulitnya yang putih itu menjadi lecet memerah karenanya— dadanya sesak, nafasnya terburu-buru meskipun dia tidak melakukan olahraga yang berat. _najis_ kata-kata itu diulanginya seperti mantra.

Sebelumnya setiap malam Abdullah memang memintanya untuk menemaninya dan tentu dia menggoda Gilbert dengan berbagai cara. Dan malam ini adalah pertama kalinya pria itu _melakukannya_.

Kemungkinan buruknya jika dia akan melakukannya lagi di masa depan, sekali saja sudah hampir membuat Gilbert hampir gila bagaimana jika dua kali?, tiga kali?, lalu seterusnya?

Sudah lelah dan bosan mengurung diri di pemandian. Akhirnya Gilbert keluar— beberapa penjaga yang melewatinya melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum, butuh berapa kali dia menegaskan sampai mereka semua mengerti kalau dia bukanlah seorang perempuan?!

Langkah si albino terhenti saat dia mendengar suara logam terjatuh. Menoleh dan menjatuhkan pandangannya ke karpet merah, bola matanya melebar dengan keterkejutan dan kegirangan—senang untuk apa? Dia belum tahu untuk apa senjata itu ?

Penjaga itu menjatuhkan sebilah belati. Diam-diam dan cekatan dia memungutnya lalu menyembunyikannya di balik pakaiannya— baru kali ini dia merasa beruntung memakai pakaian feminim ini.

Sesampainya di kamar dia meletakkan belati itu di atas meja. Berdiri di sebelahnya dia melihat benda itu, cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mendecih "akhirnya Gilbert yang _Awesome_ ini punya rencana" gumamnya

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi pangeran?_

 _Namun aku adalah putri_

 _Apakah bisa?_

 _Apakah bisa ?_

 _Apakah bisa ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aah..percuma bertanya. Berada di tempat ini terlalu lama membuatku gila_

 _Berbicara sendiri, tersenyum sendiri, bernostalgia sendiri_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin saatnya burung yang indah ini_

 _Keluar dari sarangnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yah..._

 _Sarang terkutuk ini_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

OXO

Gilbert terjaga dari **mimpinya**. Badannya penuh keringat dan nafasnya terputus-putus, dia juga bisa merasakan badannya mengigil.

Setelah menenangkan pacuan jantungnya. Menghela nafas dia berusaha mengingat; dimana ini?, kapan sekarang?— oh benar, semuanya telah berlalu— sekarang dia ikut berkelana bersama tiga laki-laki Merkaz.

Gilbert memandang wajah Hassan yang tidur di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang lebih tua; kira-kira dua atau tiga tahun itu. memeluknya kelihatannya kedinginan, meskipun dia sudah memakai baju lengan panjang putih dan celana panjang coklat tua.

Sebelum memandang wajah Hassan lagi, bola matanya naik menatap langit malam— yah, mereka tidak sempat sampai ke kota selanjutnya dan memutuskan untuk berkemah— ini pengalaman pertamanya, tidur di tengah gurun.

Manik ruby nya mereflesikan permata langit diatas sana— butuh beberapa menit untuk Gilbert kembali ke masanya yang sekarang. Setelah sadar dari mimpi buruknya atau lebih tepatnya pengalaman terburuknya, dia memandang wajah Hassan. Pemuda tanah pasir itu tertidur lelap terlihat damai sekali; itu agak membuatnya iri.

"abaikan saja dia Gillbert" suara Sadiq terdengar "siapapun yang tidur di sebelahnya akan dijadikannya guling" tambahnya dari dekat perapian "percuma saja kau membangunkannya"

"seperti apapun kau berusaha...dia tidak akan bangun. Kecuali dia sendiri yang bangun" tambah Heracles, duduk berhadapan dari tempat Sadiq

"eh...kalian tidak tidur ?" tanya Gilbert sambil menjulurkan lehernya, berusaha melihat mereka berdua dari balik tubuh Hassan

"tidak bisa tidur" jawab keduanya bersamaan

"kalian akrab sekali huh" gumam Gilbert selirih mungkin, kalau sampai mereka mendengarnya— semalaman dia tidak akan bisa tidur karena perdebatan mereka. Kembali berbaring dengan nyaman, dia membalas pelukan Hassan "hehe..ya sudahlah" dia tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya

 _Mungkin ini rasanya punya kakak..._

 _Hangat, dan terlindungi,,,apakah Ludwig juga merasakannya saat dia berada di dekatku? – kesese..pastinya bukan?_

Gilbert memperhatikan lelaki di sebalahnya

Hassan pemuda yang memiliki paras sempurna, kulit tan, rambut hitam gelap, dan aroma yang menenangkan— bagi Gilbert— baunya seperti sinar matahari yang bersinar saat langit cerah. Mungkin karena Hassan adalah penolongnya, maka karna itu dia nyaman di dekatnya.

"terima kasih" bisiknya lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan bermimpi buruk, semenjak seluruh syarafnya sudah terlena oleh kenyamanan

 _Jika aku masih berada di_ menara _itu, dan mengharapkan seorang pangeran menolongku . apa aku bisa mengharapkanmu?_

 _Bercanda...aku tidak bisa menggantungkan diriku pada orang lain semudah itu_

OXO

 **Sementara** **itu**

Pelabuhan _Tudkhar_ — Merkaz barat daya

Di sebuah kapal besar, seperti kapal dagang dari barat pada umumnya. Perbedaanya hanya pada bendera hitam diatas tiang utamanya.

Di dalam ruang utama, duduk berhadapan dua orang pria. Mereka berdua memakai seragam kapten pelaut— yang memiliki rambut pirang; berseragam rapi kombinasi antara merah dan putih, sebelah telinganya terpasang anting ungu berbentuk tetesan air, beralis tebal namun memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

menyilangkan kakinya dan bersandar, Arthur menghela nafas "kemana sebenarnya dia?" tanyanya—

— tapi tidak pada pria berambut coklat, berseragam coklat-kemerahan, tidak seperti Arthur yang berkulit putih, dia berkulit tan eksotis; ciri-ciri orang Sur—Dia adalah kapten Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—Tapi Antonio tetap membalasnya "mungkin dia tidak ada di Kyros" jawabnya, juga tidak kalah depresi "aah..bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Ludwig sendirian?"

Manik emerald Arthur, memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang bermain tidak jauh dari mereka— dua anak berambut coklat, dan satu berambut pirang— anak berambut pirang itu Ludwig, adiknya Gilbert.

di hari yang sama dengan tragedi di rumah Beilschmidt, Antonio berkunjung setelah api berhasil dipadamkan.

Di tengah kebingung-an nya; _kenapa ini bisa terjadi?_. Dia menemukan Ludwig kecil, pingsan di dekat semak— namun sampai saat ini sang kakak masih belum di temukan. Sempat dia dan Arthur berseteru karena hilangnya Gilbert, dan akhirnya mereka mendapat informasi (dari sumber terpercaya) kalau pemuda Albino itu ada di Merkaz, di perjual belikan sebagai budak.

Segera mereka ke Kyros, tempat para bajak laut yang menyerang Beilschmidt berasal. Namun mereka tak menemukan gerombolan tersebut, mungkin nama besar Arthur dan Antonio membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit— atau memang hanya kebetulan saja.

"bagaimana dengan Cariq?" tanya Arthur lalu mengambil cangkir tehnya "apa kita tidak bisa menerobos?"lanjutnya sebelum menghirup tehnya

Bajak laut Sur memperhatikan rivalnya. Matanya memandang sinis, saat memperhatikan gerakan elegan pria pirang tersebut "bukannya ini ulahmu? Membuat heboh di Kipos...sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" omel Antonio "karenanya kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai seseorang menemukan Gilbert dan membawanya pada kita" lanjutnya "Ratna memberikan hadiah yang sangat besar bagi siapapun yang menemukan Gilbert"

 _Berkat si bodoh itu. sekarang Gilbert menjadi orang terpenting di Merkaz_

 _...ini bisa jadi masalah internasional...masalah terparah yang pernah di buat Kirkland ._

"kejadian di Kipos, sudah tak terelakkan lagi" ujar Arthur, meletakkan cangkirnya "di tempat pertama, hubunganku dengan Merkaz barat. Lebih buruk daripada kucing dan anjing"

 _Tapi lebih seperti_ _;harimau dan rusa— pemangsa dan mangsanya_

Antonio menghela nafas panjang, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia kembali berujar "mengejutkan. Gilbert punya kenalan seperti kau" daripada sinis, nadanya terdengar seperti mengeluh "yah~ yang bisa kita lakukan hanya bisa menunggu "

"mau bagaimana lagi, aku menginginkan dunia" balas Arthur terdengar tidak serius, ketika pria itu terkekeh kecil saat mengatakannya— tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kapten Arthur Kirkland punya _impact_ di berbagai negara. Saat ini, pria itu adalah pria paling terkenal di dunia ini.

Menjadi bajak laut; bukan berarti kau menjadi seorang pelaut biasa. Mereka tidak memiliki kampung halaman, bertindak seenaknya; mau tindakan itu baik atau tidak, itu terserah pada mereka— dunia tidak anti pada bajak laut, angkatan laut hanya akan bertindak jika mereka melakukan _pelanggaran_.

Dan itu berarti kau bukan perompak sembarangan

Saat ini Arthur adalah orang yang paling di cari— ah, dia mencolok. Namun belum ada yang berhasil menangkapnya— pria yang berasal dari belahan bumi barat itu, seperti tokoh _revolusioner_. Dia mengobrak-abrik sistem lama dan membuat yang baru sebagai gantinya. Tentu beberapa orang suka beberapa orang tidak.

Jadi entah, Arthur itu jahat atau baik. Bahkan Antonio tidak mengerti itu

 _Aku percaya. Cepat atau lambat, pria ini_ _ **bisa**_ _merubah Merkaz..._ _atau_ _bahkan_ _seluruh dunia_

"kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama daripada ini. Sebulan sudah, anak itu menghilang!" Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya, saat seseorang membuka satu-satunya pintu ruangan tersebut "ada apa Alfred?" tanyanya, dingin seperti biasa. meski dihadapannya saat ini adalah adiknya

Seorang anak pirang masuk kedalam ruangan. Bola mata birunya yang seperti langit itu, memandang kedua kapten dengan sorotan ramah "tidak ada" jawabnya santai "aku hanya ingin bermain bersama mereka" saat dia memanggil _mereka_ , ketiga _anak asuh_ Antonio; selain Ludwig, ada si kembar Feliciano dan Lovino. Mereka bertiga mendatangi Alfred "kalian hanya akan sakit kepala, kalau mendengar pembicaraan orang dewasa" ujarnya pada ketiganya "lebih baik kita keluar" dengan itu, gerombolan tersebut meninggalkan kedua kapten sendirian.

"...maa..." Antonio memulai "Gilbert akan baik-baik saja. Dia _awesome_ "

"heh, sebaiknya dia segera kembali" sahut Arthur "karena burung kecilnya mulai akrab denganku" di saat bersamaan, seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning seperti anak ayam. terbang masuk melalui jendela bundar, lalu hinggap di pundak kanan sang kapten berambut pirang "Gill Bird terbang berputar mengelilingi puing rumah Beilschmidt. Saat dia melihatku, dia langsung menghampiriku dan mengikutiku" jelasnya, tanpa ditanya "mungkin dia berpikir, dengan mengikutiku dia akan menemukan Gilbert. Dia pintar" pujinya pada si burung kecil sambil mengelusnya.

OXO

 **Kembali**

"hmm...keadaan di luar Merkaz?"

masih mengunyah roti keringnya, dia menoleh pada Hassan. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu bertanya pada Gilbert " _kress...kress_ " si albino masih mengunyah, dan yang berkulit tan sabar menunggu "baiklah" Gilbert memulai "bagiku malam disini tidak begitu dingin, atau mungkin aku hanya terbiasa. Sever, tempatku berasal selalu dipenuhi dengan salju, kau tahu? Hujan es"

"mereka menganggap _kami_ adalah orang-orang yang kesepian" tambah Gilbert bersamaan dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya. "oh, tapi...berada di atas kapal seperti ini, nyaman juga"

Saat ini tim pengelana, sedang berada diatas kapal dagang. Untuk sampai ke kota _Ichnos_ (kota perbatasan antara negara Cariq dan _Sonraki_ ) mereka harus menyeberangi sungai _Diger Taraf_

Berada di atas air seperti ini, udara kering di Merkaz bisa sedikit terasa basah. Gilbert yang setiap saatnya mengeluh tentang betapa keringnya udara gurun, akhirnya bisa menikmati lembabnya udara. Meskipun harus diakui, dia masih belum puas.

"maa..sever bukan tempat yang mudah untuk ditinggali" lanjutnya, dia mengelus pinggir kapal yang terbuat dari kayu dan menghela nafas panjang "pemerintahan pusat kami sedikit kejam, dan..keras. tapi berkatnya kami bisa hidup teratur" pandangannya lurus, memandang air di sekitarnya. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekpresi itu, tidak terbaca. Namun siapapun akan berpikir kalau dia sedang sedih

Hassan menempel pada pinggir kapal "hmm..." dia mengangguk "kau merindukannya tempat itu?" tanyanya berhati-hati

Pada pertanyaan itu, Gilbert mengerutkan dahinya terlihat kesal. tentu Hassan merasa bersalah karenanya, dia pikir dia sudah menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu "ma—" dia berniat meminta maaf namun, Gilbert menghentikannya

" **tidak** **masalah** " katanya "...aku...aku bukan orang seperti itu" entah apa yang dia ocehkannya. Gilbert menunduk, raut wajahnya masih datar, seolah dia tidak merasakan apapun. Namun memang itulah adanya "...aku bukan orang yang memiliki perasaan seperti itu"

Pernyataan itu membuat Hassan menaikkan salah satu alisnya "a..apa maksudmu?" tanyanya

Ruby bertubrukan dengan Emerald— Gilbert tersenyum simpul pada Hassan "kau akan menganggapku gila"ujarnya, pandangannya begitu tajam. Seperti dia bukan Gilbert saja _apa-apaan itu? Dia bukan Gilbert yang ku kenal_ bahkan Hassan di buatnya merinding

 _Siapa?_

Tatapan yang begitu dingin,dan juga kosong. Mengingatkannya pada dirinya di masa lalu, apakah pemuda asing berkulit pucat di depannya ini memiliki masa lalu yang kelam seperti dirinya?

"G..Gil—" saat memanggil namanya, suara Hassan bergetar. Dia ragu bagaimana harus bertanya, dia ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Gilbert, hanya saja dia binggung bagaimana harus memulainya dan menanyakan masa lalunya bukan langkah awal yang baik

" **hei kalian!"**

Sadiq memanggil keduanya. Keduanya menoleh lalu bertanya "apa?" hampir bersamaan— pria paling tua tertawa "hahahaha...kalian akrab sekali huh" ujarnya lalu memutar tubuhnya, tanpa mendengar protes-san mereka berdua "kita sudah sampai" dia memberitahu

Oh benar, mereka terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di deck belakang. Segera mereka mengikuti Sadiq, pasti Heracles sudah turun dan menunggu mereka di pelabuhan.

...

Mereka sampai di kota Ichnos, kota yang paling dekat dengan Ratna barat. Karenanya tempat ini lebih teratur; orang-orang berjalan dengan pakaian rapi dan tidak ada pekerja kasar yang mengobrol di pinggir jalan— Gilbert tidak menyangka kalau ada tempat seperti ini Merkaz, selama ini dia berpikir _semua_ tempat di benua ini, kotor dan...terbelakang

Jujur saja, Gilbert yang dibesarkan di lingkungan kalangan atas tidak suka dengan suasana Layl atau Albadi—tapi di sini, dia merasa seperti di dunia lain.

"emm...jadi kita akan ke Giammi?"

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah rumah makan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak duduk di depan meja yang penuh dengan makanan, tentu ini berkat Gilbert. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka hanya akan pergi ke pasar dan membeli beberapa roti untuk bekal.

Hassan duduk di sebelah Gilbert, sedangkan pasangan Heracles dan Sadiq duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Setelah menghabiskan makanan, masing-masing dari mereka memesan minuman. Tidak ada apapun selain anggur dan bir di sini, terpaksa Gilbert yang tidak suka anggur dan (masih dibawah umur) meminum air putih.

"yah, kita akan menghindari Ratna" Hassan menanggapi pertanyaan pertama Gilbert. Wajah pemuda asing itu, melembek; terlihat malas. Yah, dia sudah berjalan di tanah yang kering dan panas selama 3 minggu dan 2 hari. Heracles menghela nafas pada kemalasan pemuda itu "tenang saja" ujarnya "dari sini kita naik kereta api. Kalau kita terus berjalan kaki, butuh seumur hidup untuk mencari peninggalan ibuku"

Gilbert menghela nafas lega _syukurlah ada kendaraan_. Sambil mendengarkan Sadiq bercerita masalah Arthur dan Kyros. Gilbert meneguk airnya, menikmati cairan alami dari alam tersebut— jujur saja dia tidak pernah menikmati air seperti ini, pasti udara panas penyebabnya— berbicara tentang ibu. Apakah ada memori terpenting dalam hidupnya mengenai wanita itu?

Ibunya—Wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut pirang seperti adiknya; selalu melayaninya, menyayanginya. Tapi..apakah ada kenangan _berharga_ yang diingatnya?— ada sama sekali. Berapa kalipun dia mengingatnya, dan mencoba membayangkan seolah dia kembali pada masa-masa itu. Dia tidak terkesan.

"hey" Gilbert menyela Sadiq, lalu berbicara pada Heracles "kau punya bayangan, dimana peninggalan itu?" tanyanya

"Byzantine..."

Mengejutkan, rupanya Heracles segera menjawabnya tanpa ragu. Nampak Sadiq di sebelahnya menegang mendengar nama tersebut, entah apa hubungan mereka berdua.

"itu nama ibuku" jelas Heracles "tongkat ini" lalu dia menunjukkan tongkat panjang berbentuk salib yang selama ini dia bawa "sebuah surat dikirimkan bersama tongkat ini" ungkapnya "penulisnya jelas bukan ibuku, aku sangat yakin karena..tulisannya sangat jelek" Gilbert bersweat-drop mendengarnya, dan ketika dia melirik yang lain, tak ada satupun yang bereaksi sepertinya. mungkin mereka sudah tahu, yah Gilbert yang hebat inikan anggota baru.

"aku membuangnya. Tapi aku ingat isinya" Heracles melanjutkan "tertulis disana, seperti apa bentuk barang yang ingin di berikan ibu padaku. Itu sebuah permata, batu yang akan melengkapi lubang di tongkat ini" dia menunjuk lubang besar berbentuk segitiga di bagian paling ujung tongkat "tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya penasaran, batu seperti apa yang ingin diberikannya untuk anaknya"

"tidak ada keterangan lokasi. Tapi aku yakin, batu itu ada di suatu tempat dekat dengan laut"

Dengan polos, Gilbert bertanya "kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Berlahan pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengeleng, sebagai jawaban 'tidak'. Si albino tidak bertanya ataupun mengatakan sesuatu lagi, segera menghabiskan segelas besar air, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya "baiklah. Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Ludwig menungguku lebih lama dari ini" ujarnya lalu memberi sorotan tajam dan serius pada mereka

...

Seorang pria setangah baya. Berambut hitam panjang, diikat ekor kuda ke bawah. Kulitnya putih seperti susu, tidak pucat. Dari kejauhan dia memperhatikan gerombolan Gilbert keluar dari rumah makan

"hmm.." dia berdehem pelan, nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan angin yang sedang lewat. Manik hitam-coklatnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan remaja berkulit albino— pemuda yang kabarnya menjadi budak Abdullah— sehat dan terlihat senang bersama dengan tiga laki-laki Merkaz. Membuatnya tersenyum tipis dari balik topi Fedoranya "dia baik-baik saja" gumamnya lalu membenahi jaket coklat tuanya "tapi apa-apaan orang-orang itu? Kenapa mereka tidak membawa Gilbert ke Arthur atau Antonio?"

Mendengus seolah sedang kesal. Namun nyatanya tidak, dia sedang merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia!.

"jika mereka tidak ingin mengantarkannya. Maka aku yang akan mengantarkannya"

Senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian. Terlihat licik

OXO

Heracles berjalan paling depan bersama Hassan. Sementara Gilbert bersama Sadiq. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, mereka sering berjalan dengan urutan seperti ini. Di tempat pertama; kepribadian Hassan dan Heracles itu mungkin mirip agak enggak mirip gitu(?) mereka berdualah yang mengatur perjalanan agar senyaman mungkin

"kita ke plaza" Heracles menoleh ke belakang dan memberitahu "kita punya waktu tiga jam sebelum kereta api berangkat. Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian bisa mencarinya"

"kita berkumpul jam 4" tambah Hassan segera. Setelah melihat keduanya; Gilbert dan Sadiq tersenyum girang— mereka berdua seperti anak kecil saja. Tidak. mungkin yang keterlaluan itu Sadiq, dia pria besar berumur 28 tahun,dan dia lahir di Merkaz! – Gilbert yang antusias bukan hal yang baru semenjak dia orang asing. Namun untuk Sadiq itu...benar-benar deh...meskipun ini pertama kalinya dia di Ichnos. Namun budaya-budaya Merkaz tidak berbeda jauh atau bisa dibilang sama. Hanya fasilitas dan perilaku orang-orangnya yang berbeda dengan, kampung halaman mereka yang terletak di pinggiran.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah menginjakkan kaki ke daerah dimana semua penduduk kota melakukan transaksi dagang. Pasar yang ramai orang, begitu banyak manusia berjalan kesana-kemari. Jangan lupakan berbagai jenis barang dan makanan yang dijual mereka.

"baiklah kita berkumpul disini nanti!" seru Sadiq lalu segera _ngelencer_ entah kemana. Menjadi satu dengan kerumunan orang di pasar

"baiklah aku dan Hassan akan membeli persedian bekal" ujar Heracles, tidak heran dengan kelakuan Sadiq yang...jujur saja...selalu seenaknya "dan Gilbert. Berhati-hatilah" tambahnya memberi peringatan pada si pemuda albino, yang paling dicari di seluruh Merkaz ini.

"kesesese tentu!" seperti segera berlari, bergabung dalam kerumunan orang

Keduanya memperhatikah Gilbert sampai dia menghilang. Lalu keduanya menghela nafas pendek "apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Heracles, matanya masih di posisi yang sama, meskipun sudah tak menemukan sosok Gilbert "aku tidak yakin untuk membiarkannya sendiri"

"...mau bagaimana lagi. Jika kita sibuk dengan persediaan sementara mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, kita tidak akan selesai" jawab Hassan lalu berjalan duluan

...

Pertama kali yang Gilbert pikirkan saat dia _bebas_ seperti ini adalah; toko buku. Mungkin ketiga rekannya atau bisa kau sebut dengan ketiga _saudara_ nya yang lebih tua. Tak akan menyangka ternyata hobinya adalah menulis dan melukis.

Setelah dipikir beberapa kali. Rupanya pintar juga dia— tidak. Gilbert yang hebat ini _memang_ pintar— mengambil sekantong penuh uang Abdullah. Kalau beginikan dia, juga orang-orang yang membantunya bisa hidup enak.

Masing-masing dari mereka mendapat jatah. Dan untuk menghormatinya jatahnya paling banyak, meski sebenarnya Gilbert tidak terlalu peduli mendapat jatah berapa, semenjak dia tidak pernah royal.

Karena mereka begitu bersikeras untuk memberinya lebih. Gilbert menerimanya, tapi tak akan mengunakannya. Dia berencana untuk memakainya jika— mereka berempat membutuhkan kebutuhan khusus dan mendesak— seperti; kehabisan uang.

Setelah berkeliling beberapa saat. Gilbert menemukan sebuah toko buku yang cukup besar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia melangkahkan kakinya, masuk kedalam bangunan.

Begitu masuk. Dia bisa mencium dan merasakan suasana familiar dari sebuah toko buku. Dia menyukai bau kertas dan tinta— ini selalu memberinya ide untuk menulis sebuah cerita. atau membuatnya ingin menuliskan pengalamannya di sebuah buku— tanpa dia sadari dia sudah berdiri di depan rak yang penuh dengan buku. Membaca satu persatu judulnya, dia menemukan yang menarik perhatiannya. _The Sun With Earth_ — sebuah buku dongeng yang memiliki sampul feminim. Dia jadi mengingat Arthur yang sering membacakannya donggeng ketika dia masih berumur 7 tahun. Dasar padahal Alfred yang masih 4 tahun lebih membutuhkannya, atau mungkin...mengingat Arthur yang sangat men-spesialkan Alfred kecil, dia sudah menidurkan anak itu duluan.

Maa..pokoknya, membacakannya dongeng itu sedikit keterlaluan bukan?

Tapi entah kenapa, dia tertarik untuk membelinya. Mungkin dia ketularan Arthur? Hahahaha...jangan bercanda. Setelah itu Gilbert berpindah, menuju bagian peralatan tulis.

Setelah menemukan buku tulis dan pensil. Dia hendak beranjak dari tempat tersebut, namun perhatiannya teralihkan karena sebuah lukisan. Lukisan cantik namun tak memiliki banyak objek didalamnya. Terlukis sebuah kerikil kecil di sebuah botol kaca bening yang tergeletak di tanah. bersanding dengan setangkai bunga merah muda cerah yang tertanam ditanah.

"melukis huh" gumamnya lalu manik rubynya menangkap sebuah buku sketsa "hobi yang membuat semua orang berpikir kalau aku kesepian" dia menghela nafas panjang " _un-awesome_. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menggambar?"

 _Entahlah...mungkin setelah aku menyadari ada_ _ **perbedaan**_ _dalam mentalku_

"tapi..aku yakin Merkaz memiliki banyak objek menarik" gumamnya lalu mengambil sebuah buku sketsa sambil tersenyum simpul

Bahkan dia juga membeli tas ransel berukuran sedang untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah membayar dan keluar dari bangunan toko. Dia melihat stand-stand, begitu banyak barang yang menarik perhatiannya— kebanyakan karena bentuknya yang unik— baginya— Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan stand perhiasan. Meh itu hanya untuk perempuan, pikirnya.

Namun setelah melihat sebuah batu berwarna biru cerah, secerah langit tak berawan. Membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi stand. Batu tersebut mengingatkannya pada mata Ludwig— aduh~ sudah berapa kali dia mengingat kenalannya selama berbelanja? Itu membuatnya seperti seorang...ibu? .dengar-dengar wanita sering mengingat sesuatu yang aneh dan akhirnya malah membuat mereka membeli barang yang tidak perlu— dan Gilbert tidak ingin seperti itu— atau...mungkin dia bisa membelinya? Untuk Ludwig?

Berkat rasa sayangnya—terlalu berlebihan, sebenarnya— akhirnya dia membawa pulang batu itu. Dimasukkan ke sebuah kotak lalu menyimpannya di heran, jika dia memiliki _kelainan_ mental _itu_. Kenapa dia begitu menyayangi adiknya?

Apa itu berarti dia aman? Atau sama saja?

Bagaimana jika dia menemukan mayat Ludwig? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Menangis? Ya ampun lebih baik dia menangis atau tertawa, terserah! Yang penting buatlah dirinya ini bereaksi

...

Sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Untung saja teriakan seorang pria membuyarkannya, tidak lama kemudian dia merasa seseorang menabraknya. Menoleh kebelakang, rupanya anak kecil. Anak laki-laki itu membawa beberapa roti gandum, menoleh ke belakang seorang pria mengejarnya— Gilbert menangkap anak itu sebelum si kecil itu terjatuh ke tanah. anak yang tidak lebih tua dari adiknya atau kedua _anak asuh_ Antonio tersebut sudah mencuri untuk bertahan hidup.

Bukan spontan. Gilbert yang hebat dan terlatih ini, mengangkat anak laki-laki tersebut lalu berlari. Menjauh dari sang pria yang bersungut-sungut pada anak lemah dan kotor dalam gendongannya ini.

Bagi Gilbert yang mempelajari seni beladiri. Bukan hal besar untuk kabur dari kejaran pria yang membawa penggulung adonan tersebut. Dan yah...yang mengejar mereka bertambah, tapi jika seperti ini terus dia akan tersesat.

"!?"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menariknya, bersembunyi di celah antara bangunan. Spontan Gilbert ingin berteriak kaget,beruntung orang misterius itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Gerombolan pemilik toko makanan— yang mungkin sering kecurian anak ini— melewati tempat persembunyian mereka. Akhirnya tangan tersebut menyingkir dari mulutnya, segera Gilbert menoleh kebelakang. Bersiap memaki penolongnya, disaat bersamaan anak dalam gendongannya menarik-narik pakaiannya. Tidak jadi, si albino memilih untuk menunduk, melihat anak tersebut.

Baru diperhatikannya baik-baik ciri anak itu. Kulitnya putih, putih seperti susu dan tidak pucat. Ciri fisik orang timur. Manik coklat anak itu menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Model rambut anak itu mengingatkannya pada rambut si kembar Vargas yang memiliki rambut keriting yang mencuat. Aneh sekali.

" **kalau mereka berhasil menangkapmu. Kau bisa dalam masalah besar,** **Gilbert** **"**

Pria berlogat aneh berbicara pada Gilbert. Menoleh, dia menemukan satu lagi orang timur. "siapa kau?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada meremehkan "aku tahu jelas _posisiku_ sekarang. Tapi— aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Dan mereka tak akan bisa menangkapku!"

Si albino langsung mengoceh panjang tanpa bertanya _bagaimana kau tahu namaku?_ Tidak perlu bertanya, kata Hassan dan lainnya dia sangat _terkenal_ di Merkaz.

"apanya? Kau bisa saja tersesat" balas pria itu sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang "atau mungkin orang-orang itu yang mendapatkanmu. Dan aku tak akan mendapat imbalanku!"

"bah..sebenarya berapa banyak yang ditawarkan Ratna?" Gilbert membuang mukanya. Lalu karena telah merasa bersalah mengabaikan anak kecil tersebut, Gilbert segera mengajaknya berbicara "namamu siapa?" tanyanya seramah mungkin. Entah kenapa,dia tidak bisa berbicara lembut pada anak kecil. Meski si kecil itu adalah adiknya sendiri— maa...Ludwig, dan si kembar Vargas sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kasarnya. Jadi tidak ada masalah.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat ragu sebelum menjawab. Namun setelah menerima tatapan mengintimidasi pria _Dong_ di belakang Gilbert, dia menjawab "I...Im Yong Soo"

"Im Yong Soo...huh" Gilbert mengulanginya. Setelah itu menoleh pada si pria misterius "jadi bagaimana caramu kesini? Tuan yang mencari keuntungan"

"hei! Aku punya nama. Panggil aku Yao" protes pria tersebut "aku pedagang. Dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sebenarnya siapa remaja yang membuat dua tokoh bajak laut. Heboh di Kyros" jelasnya "dan tentu. Aku mencari keuntungan disini. Mungkin saja setelah ini aku bisa berteman baik dengan raja Ratna, terlebih lagi dengan imbalan yang dijanjikannya"

 _Itulah orang Dong. Selalu perhitungan..._

 _Maka karna itu. Orang belahan timur banyak berprofesi sebagai pedangang, selain iklim mereka yang memenuhi bahan, peralatan dan jasa—juga tidak lepas dari sifat alami mereka yang perhitungan dan pelit— tidak diragukan lagi, kalau pusat perdagangan internasional ada disana._

Mengabaikan Yao. Gilbert kembali berbicara pada Yong Soo "lalu bagaimana bisa anak sepertimu disini? Dan aku yakin kalau...kau kekurangan,"

"orang tuaku meninggal..." mulai Yong Soo "dan tak ada keluarga yang mau menampungku. Jadi...aku dibuang kemari"

 _Baiklah. Selain itu mereka memiliki kepadatan penduduk yang tergolong...mengerikan. mungkin panti asuhan sana sudah penuh lalu keluarga yang tak bertanggung jawab akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Hmph...sudah biasa._

 _Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu_

Gilbert melirik tajam Yao "dengar?" tanyanya dengan nada setajam pisau "dari pada kau _menolongku_. Bagaimana kalau kau tolong anak ini?"

"Hah!?" Yao membuat wajah enggan "Adikku sudah terlalu banyak" entah hanya alasan saja atau kebenarannya demikian. Gilbert tidak peduli "mungkin dia adikmu" pernyataan tak masuk akal tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"gah! Yang lebih penting lagi. Gilbert! Kau harus segara menemui Arthur"

Yao membuatnya semakin kesal saja. Memicingkan matanya, Gilbert menyerahkan Yong Soo, mendorong anak itu ke dada si pria setengah baya" kalau kau merawat anak ini kupastikan kau akan mendapat imbalan dari si Antonio" tambahnya lalu menyeringai "oh! dan— kau dari timur bukan?"

Cemberut Yao menerima Yong Soo "hmm?" dia— lebih tepatnya mengeram. Sebagai ganti bertanya 'apa?'

"apa ada budak kecil yang mirip denganku disana?"

"...albino dan perak?" tanya pria itu jelas tak serius dari wajah datarnya yang seperti mengejek tersebut.

"bukan!" seru Gilbert frustrasi

"apalagi, kenapa kau tak mau kembali? Kau terlalu muda untuk berkelana. Apalagi kenapa harus Mer—"

"aku mencari adikku!"

Gilbert menaikkan nada beserta volumenya. Membuat kedua manusia dari timur membelalak kaget. "jika tidak ada dia..aku..."

 _Ludwig lah yang membuatku merasakan emosi bernama 'sayang' kalau dia tidak ada—_

OXO

Tepat pada waktunya mereka sampai di stasiun. Disana Heracles dan Hassan membagikan bekal masing-masing lalu segera naik ke gerbong dengan nomer yang telah tertulis di tiket mereka.

Menuju Giammi. Rute yang telah ditentukan mereka sebelumnya.

Gilbert mengambil kursi di dekat jendela dan Hassan di sebelahnya, sementara dua _sejoli_ ; Heracles dan Sadiq duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan mereka. Meski sebenarnya Heracles meminta Gilbert untuk duduk di sebelahnya, tapi siapa yang mau menganggu—di tengah— mereka berdua, saat mereka sedang berdebat riang?

Kali ini karena Sadiq terlambat 10 menit. _Hanya_ 10 menit dan mungkin perdebatan ini bisa sampai besok, atau bahkan selama mereka masih mengingat masalah bodoh ini.

Si albino juga tumben tidak bersuara. Gilbert diam memandang pemandangan diluar sana dengan tatapan kosong. Penasaran Hassan bertanya "jadi. Apa yang kau temukan?" pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat laki-laki disebelahnya sadar

Menoleh. Gilbert tersenyum tipis "yang berhubungan dengan hobiku dan juga hadiah untuk Ludwig" jawabnya santai. Hobi? Hobi si remaja asing itu apa? Seketika itu juga dua orang yang sedang berdebat tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gilbert "apa hobimu?" tanya Sadiq terang-terangan, sambil manaikkan salah satu alisnya

"hehe" yang ditanya malah _cengengesan_ "apa kalian ingin mengetahuinya?" tanyanya iseng. Mengejutkan, mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan, menatapnya seolah dia adalah makhluk langka—begitu penasarannya mereka?—Ayolah ini hanya hobi, bukan pembicaraan yang sangat misterius tentang si _awesome_ Gilbert ini!

Senyuman iseng Gilbert berubah menjadi senyuman masam "kalian pasti akan berpikir. Kalau aku adalah orang yang kesepian. Kuberitahu, aku suka sendirian, itu bukan masalah besar bagiku" ocehnya lalu mengeluarkan buku tulis yang terikat dengan buku sketsa.

Ketiga temannya itu tidak mendengar ocehannya. Siapa sangka kalau orang-orang Sever benar-benar _terlihat_ kesepian dengan hobi _klasik_ nya?— bahkan untuk orang berkepribadian seperti Gilbert.

Atau mungkin karena anak itu adalah bangsawan?

"hou...jadi kau akan menulis apa?" tanya Sadiq sambil menggosok dagunya

"kau akan menggambar apa?" tanya Heracles

"apa kau menulis lagu?" tanya Hassan

Semua pertanyaan tersebut membuat Gilbert mendengus kesal— entah untuk apa— semua itu pertanyaan normal. Hanya saja mereka mengingatkannya dengan si Antonio. Si cerewet itu juga, saat pertama kali mengetahui hobinya. dia juga banyak bertanya.

"aku menulis dan menggambar apa yang kuinginkan" jawab si albino sambil memasukkan kedua buku tersebut kembali ke dalam ransel "mungkin aku akan menggambar kalian" tambahnya lalu tersenyum, menunjukkan _rentetan_ giginya yang lebih putih dari kulit albinonya

"wow! Tanpa kita sangka kita akan banyak membuat kenangan" Sadiq tertawa antusia, dari semuanya pria besar itu yang memang paling _friendly._ Sementara mata Heracles berbinar, seolah dia tidak _pernah_ punya teman dan Hassan menatap Gilbert penuh arti dengan senyuman hangatnya

Begitulah perjalanan mereka. Sampai hari ini juga berjalan lancar

Atau mungkin tidak...

Kereta api berguncang diikuti suara ledakan. Karena roda dan rel saling mengesek, kendaraan dari besi tersebut bersuara melengking seolah sedang berteriak. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar letusan senjata api dan teriakan-teriakan orang. Dari luar terdengar derap kuda dan orang-orang dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"perampokan?" tebak Heracles seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya "aku sudah menebaknya. Tapi tak kusangka benar-benar terjadi"

"maa...kita sedang di gurun bebas. Beberapa menit yang lalu kita sudah keluar dari batas Ichnos" tambah Sadiq

"dan yang lebih penting lagi. Gilbert" Hassan melirik tajam si remaja Albino. Isyarat untuk menyuruh Gilbert lebih berhati-hati dengan identitasnya

"iya iya" jawab Gilbert ogah-ogahan sambil membenahi posisi topinya

 _Tentu dimana-mana banyak perampokan huh. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak punya uang. Semua uangku sudah kuberikan pada si Yao!._

 **To be Continue**

A/N :

 _Saya mulai dari balasan Review dulu ya? : )_

To Miss Anastasia:

Terima kasih sudah menjadi pe-review pertama. Dan **maaf** untuk 3 Chapter selanjutnya saya tidak bisa membenahi kesalahan saya di Chapter 1. Bukan berarti saya merasa tersinggung dengan koreksi-an Ana-san (tdk apa-apa kan panggil begitu) tapi karena saya sudah menulis dan tinggal publish saja. Saya tahu tidak baik, tapi saya malas untuk membenahinya lagi :p karena salah-salah malah ntar Typo.

Dan untuk setting _imajinasi_ saya ini. Maa...bukan berarti saya menganggap real setting tidak seru, tapi saya termotivasi untuk membut dunia ini karena membaca novel **Vandarian** **Saga** dan juga Fic dari One Piece yang judulnya **Days of Ruin** (yang saya tunggu-tunggu lanjutannya sampai sekarang) karena saya juga baru pemula menulis fic macam begini nih, maaf kalau banyak gak ngertinya

 _Dan makasih ya sudah kasih tahu Rating saya hehehe 4 dari bintang 5 (macam playstore aja) lumayanlah dari pada dapat bad di awal chapter XD_

 **FOR OTHER READERS:**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND MIND TO REVIEW THIS WORK?**


	3. My Brother

**Previous** :

— _Gilbert, apa kau bermimpi buruk? Aku yakin Abdullah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Tapi kau aman sekarang bersama kami._

— _Hmm jadi Arthur sering membacakan dongeng untukmu?— tentu. Berkatnya setiap kali aku mengalami sesuatu yang sentimentil aku mengingat wajah si bodoh itu_

— _Tapi Hassan lebih seperti kakakku. Dia membuatku tenang dan juga dia bukan pemaksa egois seperti Arthur maupun Antonio._

— _Gilbert belum kembali!. Bagaimana ini? Arthur ini salahmu karena menyerang Kipos kita tidak bisa mencari Gilbert lebih jauh lagi— huh hubunganku dengan mereka memang sudah buuk dari awal kok._

— _akhirnya kita sampai ke Ichnos! Apa yang akan kubeli? Oh! Buku dan juga sesuatu untuk ...aku bertemu dengan seorang anak dan juga pria separuh baya._

— _hei! Kau punya hobi yang membuatmu terlihat kesepian, Gilbert. Rupanya kau suka menggambar dan menulis, apa kau juga suka dengan musik?_

— _Terdengar suara ledakan. Apa yang terjadi apakah kereta kita dijarah? Hei Gilbert sebaiknya kau sembunyikan rambut dan juga kulitmu!_

* * *

 **Ch 03: My Brother**

Seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir memasuki usia remaja. Memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang termenung menatap langit biru tak berawan di luar sana

Kakaknya; pria yang sangat dikenal sebagai kapten bajak laut, Arthur Kirkland itu— seseorang yang egois dan juga serakah. Mungkin orang akan menganggapnya gila, kalau mengetahui cita-cita pria itu.

Dia menginginkan dunia. Dengan kata lain, dia ingin **menguasai** dunia. Dan itu benar-benar akan dilakukannya. Dia seorang _revolusioner_ orang yang mengganti sistem lama menjadi baru— perubahan yang dibuatnya membawa kecaman tapi juga pujian. Entah bagaimana bagan keamanan internasional menanggapinya.

Arthur sedang berurusan dengan negara-negara barat benua Merkaz akhir-akhir ini. Dan urusan itu semakin runyam semenjak Gilbert menghilang. Kyros sudah memasukkan kapal Arthur dalam black list namun sekarang seluruh Merkaz memasukkannya dalam black list mereka masing-masing.

Membuat Arthur maupun Antonio yang beraliansi— hanya untuk sementara ini— tidak bisa memasuki Merkaz lebih dalam lagi.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Alfred lalu mengambil kursi yang berhadapan dengan kakaknya "masih memikirkan Gilbert?"

Bola mata sehijau batu Emerald itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu memberi adiknya itu senyuman tipis "...aku mencemaskannya" jawabnya jujur terdengar dari intonasinya "begitu pula Roderich dan istrinya" tambahnya "apa benar tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu? Seharusnya seseorang segera menemukan Gilbert. Dia mencolok, dan juga aku yakin Ratna menyiarkan berita ini sampai ke pelosok-pelosoknya"

"tenanglah. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu _lebay_ " dengan malas Alfred memutar bola matanya "kau sangat peduli padanya. Lebih dari saudara kandungmu sendiri"

Tatapan Arthur menajam "kau bukan saudara kandungku. Dan ketiga kakakku hanya pengganggu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa kalian tahu? Kenapa sang kapten yang terkenal akan _keburukannya_ dari pada kebaikkannya tersebut, begitu menyanyangi Gilbert?

Ini semua dimulai dari kunjungan Roderich yang tumben membawa keponakannya. Keponakan yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari usia Alfred

 **OXO**

"bagaimana dengan pesananku?"

"oh...aku tahu kalau kapalmu sudah datang. Tapi tak kusangka kau sendiri yang akan menemuiku, Mr Roderich"

Pria berambut hitam kecoklatan masuk kedalam ruang penyimpanan dan bertemu dengan remaja berambut pirang. Waktu itu Arthur masih bukanlah seorang kapten, dia masih membantu kakaknya yang seorang pedagang— **Alistor Kirkland**. Siapa percaya kalau Arthur yang hebat sekarang ini dulu menjadi _pesuruh_ kakaknya.

"aku menemukan banyak teh kesukaanmu" Arthur memberitahu sambil menepuk kotak kayu besar di sebelahnya "lalu barang yang kau cari ada disana" tunjuknya pada sebuah kotak lain

Tidak lama kemudian. Seorang anak laki-laki mendatangi keduanya. Bola mata bulat dan besarnya yang merah seperti darah memandang mereka, terheran-heran.

"anak ini..." Arthur menunduk. Juga memberikan sorotan mata yang hampir sama dengan anak itu— "keponakanku" jawab Roderich "dia begitu penasaran, barang seperti apa yang kupesan bulan ini" jelasnya lalu mengangkat anak itu "kenalkan dirimu, Gilbert"

Tangan mugilnya mengulur, mengajak remaja di depannya berjabat tangan "namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt. Umur 6 tahun. Salam kenal" suaranya begitu kekanak-kanakan dan lucu— dengan senyuman ramah. Dan memang pada dasarnya Arthur suka sesuatu yang imut, dia memegang tangan mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya "Arthur Kirkland" dia membalas "kau lucu sekali"

"dia anak kakakku" timpal Roderich "ayahnya suka menitipkannya padaku saat dia dan istrinya berlayar" sang paman menurunkannya lalu bersama, mereka menuju kotak yang di tunjuk Arthur sebelumnya

"aku yakin, stok dagangmu sudah diambil kulimu" ujar Arthur sebelum membuka kotak barang di depannya "dan ini spesial pesananmu. Kamera terbaru. aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya hobi seperti ini"

"istriku lebih tepatnya" Roderich mengkoreksi lalu melihat barang yang dikeluarkan si remaja pirang.

Sebuah kamera berukuran sedang dengan lensa bulat di tengahnya lengkap dengan kaki dan kain gelapnya. Kamera baru ini dikenal dengan _dry plates—_ bibinya. Elizaveta begitu menginginkan alat tersebut. Tentu untuk menyimpan semua kenangan indahnya bersama keluarga dan orang yang dicintainya.

 **...**

Suatu hari. Dimana Roderich kembali lagi untuk mengambil stok bulanannya. Anak kecil bernama Gilbert itu juga ikut. Kali ini yang ditemui pamannya adalah sang bos sendiri, Alistor Kirkland— kakak Arthur—seorang pria yang mempunyai paras garang, berbeda sekali dengan si pirang yang ditemuinya tempo hari.

Tinggi, tegap, tampan, dan memiliki rambut merah yang berantakan. Menambah kesan _liar._ Saat berbicara dengan pamannya dia masih mengigit cerutunya— mereka terlihat akrab, mungkin seumuran. Mengabaikan dua pria yang sedang mengobrol seperti teman lama tersebut. Gilbert menelusuri kapal yang telah berlayar dari West sampai kemari.

Bosan. Iseng, dia pergi ke deck belakang. Dia menemukan sosok familiar— ingat betul siapa nama remaja pirang yang sedang duduk diatas kotak kayu sambil memegang apel merah yang setengah di gigit— Gilbert kecil memanggilnya "Arthur"

Si pirang menoleh lalu memberinya senyuman tipis "hey Gilbert. Kau ikut lagi?"

Si kecil mengangguk pelan lalu mendekati yang lebih tua "apa yang kau lakukan?" dia ganti bertanya— jawaban yang ditunggu datangnya cukup lama. Sejenak Arthur merenung, cukup lama sampai anak itu memanjat kotak di sebelahnya dan duduk disana.

"mungkin sudah waktunya aku berpisah dengan kakakku" akhirnya dia menjawab

"kenapa kau ingin berpisah dengannya?"

Pertanyaan polos tersebut membuat Arthur terkekeh geli _betapa polosnya anak ini_. Menepuk ujung kepala Gilbert kecil, Arthur menjawab "aku ingin menjadi bajak laut"— _cita-cita yang aneh._ Pasti orang berpikir demikian, lalu bertanya kenapa?. Namun Gilbert yang masih polos itu malah berseru "wow. Apa kau akan mencari harta karun?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar

"...harta karun?" Arthur ber-sweatdrop "yah..sesuatu seperti itu" jawabnya

"hmm...kalau begitu kau harus segera berpisah dengannya" tambah Gilbert— perkataannya itu membuat manik hijau Arthur melebar—"harta karun tidak menunggu lama" ujarnya lalu tersenyum manis "jadi. Harta karun seperti apa yang ingin kau cari?"

Arthur tersentak pada pertanyaan tersebut. Berdehem pelan, dia menjawab "aku ingin menguasai dunia"

Kali ini Gilbert yang melebarkan maniknya "menguasai dunia?" ulangnya—dia menatap tajam si remaja pirang. Lalu mendengus pelan sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada "bahkan aku yang _awesome_ ini tidak pernah memikirkannya"

 _Gilbert adalah orang pertama yang 'merestui' cita-cita Arthur. Lebih tepatnya, anak itu tidak berpikiran negatif pada cita-citanya._

 _Dan_

 _Cara pemikiran anak itu juga begitu unik. Sekilas dia terlihat tidak memikirkan apapun, dan semuanya akan berpikir kalau dia itu 'polos'_

 _Namun sebenarnya. Dikepala kecil itu terdapat banyak hal, yang siapapun tidak akan pernah memikirkannya._

 _Itu membuat Arthur_ _ **juga**_ _menginginkannya._

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya?" Arthur bertanya sebelum mengigit apelnya. Setelah menelannya dia melanjutkan "kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku ingin menguasai dunia?"

"siapa peduli? Bukannya itu keinginan yang 'normal'?" anak itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya "bukannya cita-cita itu harus setinggi langit? atau akan lebih baik jika kau menembus _ketinggian_ itu"

"hahahaha...apakah ada temanmu yang mengatakan kalau kau aneh?"

OXO

 _Dan kelihatannya Arthur menjadi benar-benar 'mencintai' Gilbert. Siapa tahu kalau sebenarnya cinta pertamanya adalah anak berumur 6 tahun. Dan sampai 10 tahun kemudian dia belum mengutarakannya._

Kedua kakak-adik itu termenung. Menghirup teh yang baru saja disajikan pelayan. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan keras diikuti dengan suara familiar; suara pria dan beberapa tawa anak kecil.

"hei kalian bisa jatuh!" Antonio di belakang ketiga anak asuhnya yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Feliciano masuk duluan, diikuti Ludwig dan yang jadi setannya...Lovino.

...

Akhirnya anak-anak tersebut berhenti berlarian. Mereka bertiga duduk di atas karpet merah dengan setoples biskuit dan masing-masing diberi segelas susu. Sementara Alfred, Arthur,dan Antonio pergi bersama entah kemana.

Lovino masih cemberut karena dilarang untuk berlarian. Ludwig dan Feliciano yang penurut hanya menerima apa adanya— mengambil sekeping biskuit, tiba-tiba Ludwig membuka pembicaraan "apa mereka membicarakan _bruder_ lagi?"

Saat si anak pirang itu memanggil 'kakak' dengan bahasanya maka kakak yang dimaksud adalah Gilbert. Lovino meminum susunya seolah dia tidak mendengar, yang menjawab adalah adik kembarnya "mungkin" jawab Feliciano "kau tahu?. Kak Antonio begitu panik saat menemukanmu, tapi tidak menemukan _bruder_ mu" ungkapnya "jadi. Kau ingat siapa yang membawa Gilbert?"

"...aku hanya mendengar suara. Tapi samar-samar dari balik semak aku melihat _bruder_ sukarela mengikuti mereka" jawab Ludwig kecil dengan wajah sedih "kenapa dia belum kembali?"

"Meh...si penggila tomat itu sibuk mencari kakakmu yang albino itu" akhirnya Lovino bergabung dalam pembicaraan "sempat dia merawatmu sampai mengabaikan kami" pipinya yang empuk dan lembut seperti kapas itu mengembung, penuh rasa kesal— dari semuanya memang Lovino yang dekat dengan Antonio— "Aku mendengar gosip kalau kakakmu itu **benar-benar spesial** baginya"

 **OXO**

Pertemuan Antonio dengan Gilbert terjadi saat keluarga Beilschmidt mengalami krisis ekonomi yang paling parah. Karena cuaca yang buruk kapal dagang mereka tidak bisa kembali, yang lebih buruk lagi karam. Keluarga Beilschmidt harus _membayar_ nyawa para pelaut pada keluarga mereka.

Sebenarnya, seharusnya Antonio menagih uang pada barang yang sudah terbeli oleh Beilschmidt—dan memang keluarga tersebut harus berterima kasih pada Gilbert— Antonio yang masih berumur 20 tahun langsung jatuh cinta pada Gilbert yang sudah berumur 11 tahun.

Entah bagaimana bisa pria itu mencintai anak yang lebih muda 9 tahun darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu itu Gilbert berdiri di belakang ayahnya yang membungkuk minta maaf sekaligus meminta kelonggaran waktu. Antonio yang duduk di kursi kehormatannya dengan kaki terangkat satu, tersenyum "Na..siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut melihat sang kapten yang jelas tidak mendengar permohonan kepala keluarga Beilschmidt dan malah tertarik pada anaknya."Gilbert" jawab si anak albino, ini kedua kalinya dia bertemu dengan bajak laut. Arthur datang setiap 8 bulan hanya untuk menginap selama seminggu dan memanjakannya, seperti dia adalah anak kecil. Dan sekarang Antonio, menaruh perhatian padanya. Antonio melambaikan tangannya meminta si albino untuk mendekat. Menurut, Gilbert melangkah. Diperhatikannya wajah anak berumur 11 tahun tersebut, dia begitu tertarik pada rambut perak anak itu. "Hei...kuharap aku bisa berbincang dengannya, **sendiri**. " ujarnya seolah tidak pada siapapun. Mengerti seisi ruangan menegang, terutama si ayah Gilbert. Tapi mau tidak mau mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan.

Gilbert jelas menunjukkan wajah tidak suka "Jadi...apa yang akan kau bicarakan?," tanyanya langsung malah terdengar sarkas, seolah dia tidak tahu kalau di depannya adalah kapten Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang terkenal.

Antonio tertawa "Hahaha...kau menarik perhatianku" ujarnya santai lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut perak tersebut "Halus, seperti kapas. Sesuai bayanganku,"komennya sambil tersenyum dewasa. Sudah cukup dia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Arthur, jangan lagi Antonio!. Dengan kesal Gilbert membuang mukanya, meskipun ada semburat merah yang tipis timbut pada kulit porselennya. "Hei.." dengan tangannya Antonio menggeser wajah Gilbert, untuk menatap lekat-lekat manik Ruby tersebut "Aku yakin, ayahmu tidak bisa membayar hutangnya"

"...dia akan berusaha" balas Gilbert berusaha menusuk manik hijau seperti batu Zamrud milik Antonio "Asal kau memberinya waktu yang **cukup**. Kau tertalu mendesaknya". Sekali lagi Antonio tertawa "Hahaha...kalau begitu, temani aku" dia mengulurkan tangannya "tidak perlu masuk kruku hanya temani aku selama aku berada disini" apa maksudnya dengan menemani? Gilbert membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi dia hanya menatap heran sang bajak laut. Untuk sesaat, dia berpikir lalu menutup rapat mulutnya dan mengangguk.

Tersenyum dewasa di bajak laut berdiri lalu mengandeng Gilbert sampai ke sebuah kamar. Mengerutkan dahinya. Gilbert hendak berporotes namun sesaat setelah si bajak laut mendatangi kasur di ruangan tersebut. Mulutnya tertutup dan sebagai gantinya manik Rubinya melebar "I—itu...anakmu?," tanyanya sambil melihat dua balita kembar yang tidur saling berpelukan diatas kasur, manis sekali. Antonio tersenyum masam padanya "Tentu bukan," jawabnya. Berlahan si albino mendekati kasur. Itu Feliciano dan Lovino yang masih berumur setahun. "Aku menemukan mereka," Antonio memberitahu "Daerah Sur timur tengah sedang berperang saat ini. Yah...sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi pada akhirnya aku membantu di satu pihak. Di sebuah kampung yang kuhancurkan...aku menemukan mereka" Gilbert memperhatikan raut si bajak laut yang sedang bercerita. Kenapa dia bercerita?, apalagi bukannya ini pertemuan pertama mereka?. "...kau merasa bersalah?," tanyanya "Apa kau mengambil mereka untuk menebus dosa?," bola matanya yang merah seperti darah bisa melihat kilatan dari manik hijau di depannya. Antonio tampak terkejut lalu dia terseyum tipis, terlihat sedih "Iya" jawabnya simple. "Tidak masalah. Bukannya itu lebih baik?" Gilbert bertanya lagi, kali ini berusaha menyentuh rambut coklat Feliciano "Seperti, seseorang yang menghancurkan hutan. Bukannya lebih baik dia melakukan penanaman kembali?," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menikmati halusnya rambut coklat si balita. "Ah..mereka manis sekali. Siapa namanya?"

Antonio menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat. Berpikir. Apakah anak-anak seusianya juga memiliki pemikiran yang sepertinya?. Maksudnya, memang yang dikatakan anak itu tidak salah dan _mungkin_ ada orang lain yang berpendapat demikian. Lalu apa yang membuat Antonio merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya saat ini?. "Mereka si kembar Vargas," akhirnya si bajak laut menjawab "Dia Feliciano dan dia Lovino," tunjuknya pada masing-masing anak. Gilbert menoleh pada Antonio "Jadi..apa maksudmu dengan _menemani?_."

 _Mungkin aku tertular si idiot Francis. Menyukai sesuatu yang_ _ **indah**_ _._

 _Bukan berarti Gilbert 'sangat' indah seperti seni-seni yang dibanggakan oleh si idiot tersebut. Hanya saja, aku begitu menyukai manik permata merahnya dan surai peraknya. Dan terlebih lagi keunikannya._

 _Seolah dia bisa membaca keinginan terdalam manusia hanya dengan melihatnya._

 _Dia seperti permata yang kucari._

"Aku disini selama sebulan. Jadi...aku ingin kau menemaniku saat aku berada disini" jawab Antonio.

Akhirnya...bukannya menagih uang malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan putra sulung Beilschmidt. Dan karena Antonio adalah bajak laut muda yang tanpa keluarga—dengan kata lain dia satu-satunya **bos** dalam usahanya— dengan seenaknya dan tanpa perhitungan dia melupakan semua hutang saja. Gilbert merasa terganggu dengan pendekatan yang dilakukan Antonio. Si pemuda berdarah Sur itu menunjukkan rasa sukanya terang-terangan sekali. Entah dari kata-kata atau kontak fisik.

Ayah dan ibunya berpikir kalau ini adalah candaan, dan Gilbert mulanya juga berpikir demikian. Sampai suatu saat, Antonio mengecup kening Gilbert lalu menyatakan cintanya. Serius, dan...membuat Gilbert sempat ketakutan.

Kemana Antonio yang santai dan ceria itu?, kenapa dia menatapku begitu tajam?. Begitu menjengkelkan, tanpa mendengar jawaban Gilbert. Pria Sur itu pergi, kembali berlayar. Dan tidak kembali sampai tragedi **ini** terjadi— Antonio hanya menemukan Ludwig dan orang yang dicintainya pergi entah kemana.

 _Waktu itu aku tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Aku tahu kalau dia menganggapku bercanda sampai aku benar-benar mengaku._

 _Dia terlihat kebingungan, dan juga ketakutan. Aku mengerti, usianya terlalu muda untuk mengerti perasaan_ _ **cinta**_

 _Aku memakluminya_

 _Aku mengatakannya waktu itu karena kegoisanku, agar dia tidak melupakanku_

 _Setelah itu aku akan kembali mengaku padanya dan memintanya sebagai kekasihku._

OXO

 _Tapi kelihatannya tidak semudah itu_ — Antonio bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan aliansinya berdebat dengan adiknya. Setelah 5 tahun tak menjenguk rumah orang yang disukainya— _aku kehilangan Gilbert dan menemukan..ternyata aku punya rival_ — "dengar" Antonio memulai pembicaraan "kita harus mencairkan suasana ini. Maksudku udara disini sudah terlalu panas, kau tidak perlu membuatnya menjadi lebih parah Arthur"

"kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar pemerintah dan juga rakyat berpikir kalau kita-kita _aman_. Dengan kata lain, tunda dulu tujuanmu untuk menguasai dunia atau apalah itu" oceh si pria tan dengan nada ogah-ogahan

Alfred mengangguk setuju. Dia begitu muda namun dia lebih mengerti masalah ini daripada kakaknya "dia benar Arthur. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak bisa menunggu"

"tsk.." Arthur menatap keduanya dengan tajam "jadi...apa yang harus ku—Tidak. Apa yang harus **kita** lakukan?" tanyanya

Antonio menoleh ke anak pirang— yang cukup pintar— atau, mungkin lebih pintar darinya— "kau punya ide Al-kun?" tanya dengan nada seperti bernyanyi. Terlihat ceria, dasar orang Sur.

"hei!" Arthur membentaknya. Tentu saja, kenapa malah bertanya pada anak **yang** tidak berhubungan dengan _masalah_ ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

"heh...kalian menginginkanku?"

Gilbert menyeringai, tanpa rasa takut dia menatap tajam sang pemimpin rombongan perampok. Si pria albino tanpa topi dan juga kerudung yang menutupi rambutnya. Rambut peraknya terlihat bersinar dibawah terik matahari gurun, dan kulit wajahnya yang sangat putih itu memerah tipis terlihat kepanasan.— padahal Hassan dan lainnya sudah duduk diatas pasir gurun yang panas, tak berdaya dengan tangan terikat kebelakang.

Rupanya para bandit gurun itu tidak bodoh. Tapi memang penampilan Gilbert yang berusaha menutupi rambut dan wajahnya itu mencurigakan—jadi. Entah memang dia yang idiot atau mereka yang pintar— sebelum membaurkan Gilbert dengan para penumpang lain, salah satu dari mereka menyuruh Gilbert untuk menunjukkan wajahnya.

Kali ini Sadiq juga mau tidak mau melepas topengnya— ini pertama kalinya Gilbert melihat wajahnya. Apa ada masalah dengan wajah pria itu? Dia cukup tampan dan _manly_ dengan bulu-bulu halus di dagunya.

Mungkin si Sadiq punya alasan tersendiri...apakah alasan 'karena dia terkenal' itu sungguhan?

 _As expected from this Gilbert who awesome like a bird_ dia selalu menjadi bahan pusat perhatian. Pusat perhatian...atau dalam bahaya?..lebih tepatnya

 _Yes!_ Gilbert yang awesome ini dalam bahaya!...baiklah teman-temannya yang lain _juga_ dalam bahaya. Mau tidak mau, dia menunjukkan identitasnya.

Membelalak kaget dan juga kebingugan karena tiba-tiba saja sosok _misterius_ yang membuat benua ini heboh, muncul di tengah mereka. Segera semua orang mengucapkan pendapatnya.

" _ja—jangan katakan kalau dia budak yang dimaksud!"_

" _hei bos kita bisa mendapat keuntungan yang besar"_

" _jadi dia yang menyebabkan kakekku yang di Kipos meninggal?!"_

" _hey—ambil saja dia dan lepaskan kami. Bandit brengsek"_

" _kita selamat. Mereka pasti akan memilihnya"_

Begitu banyak orang mengoceh membuat telinga gatal saja. Orang-orang begitu menginginkannya untuk diseret bandit-bandit itu ke Ratna, menukarkannya dengan beberapa kantong keping emas—dan sebagai gantinya mereka selamat.

Memuakkan, dia mulai merasa seperti sebuah tumbal sekarang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?. Kau semakin jauh dengan Kyros" sang pemimpin akhirnya bertanya. Suara seraknya membungkam semua orang yang berada disana, termasuk Gilbert sendiri. Tentu si remaja tak akan menjawabnya, bahkan dia tidak sudi untuk berbicara dengan pria besar berbulu itu.

Si bos bandit; seorang laki-laki separuh baya yang kekar dan seorang raksasa. Membawa kapak besar dengan gagang yang panjang di punggungnya dan berwajah sangar—aura mengerikan yang keluar darinya semakin sempurna dengan goresan-goresan bekas luka di badan dan wajah orang itu— sungguh dia pria yang mengerikan.

Masih tetap bungkam, Gilbert membuang mukanya. Gestur seperti sedang menantang, membuat para bandit bersungut-sungut. Termasuk sang pemimpin "Hey," dia memanggil lagi "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke para bajak lautmu? Bocah"

Akhirnya Gilbert melirik si pria besar "Anggap saja kau sedang beruntung hari ini. Kau bisa membawa **bocah** ini ke Ratna atau manapun itu agar kau bisa mendapat keuntungan" ocehnya dengan penekanan seperti mengejek "aku _awesome_ dan kalian _hanya_ segerombolan bandit. Meskipun aku lebih lemah dari kalian, setidaknya aku lebih berharga"

Sadiq tidak bisa menutupnya mulutnya, dia heran bagaimana bisa remaja itu masih begitu santai dan masih _menjaga_ mulut lancangnya itu!?. Sementara alis Heracles berkedut, mungkin dia tidak tahan untuk tidak meneriaki **bocah** itu, ya **bocah** itu! Jika dia dewasa dia akan memahami situasi ini dengan baik!. Hassan pemuda yang satu itu hanya menghela nafas panjang, mungkin baru hitungan minggu mereka bersama—3 minggu dan 3 hari— tidak lama, tapi entah kenapa pemuda tan itu mengenal baik tabiat Gilbert.

 ***BAAMM!**

Tanpa isyarat, tanpa peringatan. Sebuah kapak menyerang Gilbert. Senjata berat itu menancap dalam ke tanah berpasir. Ya ampun, bagaimana nasib remaja itu? Jika serangan itu mengenainya, dia akan terbelah menjadi dua!

"Untuk bocah yang banyak mulut. Kau lumayan, setidaknya kau **benar-benar** berharga" ujar sang boss lalu mencabut senjatanya— dari balik debu pasir yang tebal suara Gilbert terdengar "Kau berniat membunuhku!," protesnya "Untung, aku yang _awesome_ ini bisa menghindarinya!" ocehnya sambil mengelus dada. Bisa saja dia jantungan.

Salto kebelakang itu jawabannya. Sebelum serangan tersebut mengenainya dia meloncat kebelakang, dan itu dilakukannya secara spontan. Bibinya sering mengejarnya dengan wajan, yah itu sama mengerikannya dengan ini.

Bibinya Elizaveta. Bagaimana wanita semanis dan secantik itu begitu tomboy?— Tidak. Biasanya dia feminim. Hanya saja kadang waktu dia bisa menjadi beringas.— tentu, saat Gilbert nakal. Dia suka mengerjai pamannya atau mungkin merusak taman.

"Kutanggapi," gumam Gilbert. Untung saja tasnya belum dirampas. Dengan cekatan dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil belati— yang telah menemani perjalanannya dari tempat Abdullah sampai disini— lalu dengan giginya dia _mengudar_ tali merah yang melilit senjata tersebut. "Karena aku _awesome_ aku berjuang untuk hidupku" ujarnya lantang.

Si pemimpin tertawa keras "HAHAHAHA" seolah menggema ke seluruh pelosok dunia— membuat kepala sakit saja— semua yang berada disana menutup telinganya—hanya bawahannya. Para tahanan masih terikat— termasuk Gilbert. Namun ini lebih seperti mengejek, dia memasukkan jari kanannya ke kuping kanan. Seraya berkata "Aku serius" lalu menyeringai

"Baru kali ini ada bocah menantangku" pria itu mempersiapkan senjatanya "Jangan mati. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi tangan kananku"

"Meh. Aku tidak sudi jadi bajak laut apalagi bandit"

Mungkin kalau tangannya tak terikat, Sadiq akan memukul mukanya sendiri. Heracles mengkerutkan dahinya berpikir; _apakah ini akan mempengaruhi keselamatan kita?_. Semoga saja bandit-bandit itu tidak memperlakukan mereka bertiga secara 'khusus' hanya karena mereka adalah 'teman' Gilbert. Remaja yang menantang bos mereka.

Kapak tersebut diayunkan. Hampir memenggal kepala Gilbert. Untung(lagi) si albino lincah seperti monyet, dia menunduk lalu segera berlari dan meloncat. Hendak melancarkan tendangan ke wajah jelek si bos

Tangan kiri yang kekar dan besar itu menangkis lalu melempar tubuh kecil si albino seperti dia adalah seonggok kaleng. Kalau perlu, dia bisa meremas kaki kecil itu.

Saat Gilbert jatuh ke tanah, disaat yang bersamaan. Para pria kotor—para bandit-bandit itu— bersorak memuji bosnya dan mengejek Gilbert.

Aduh,adegan pertemupuran ini sama dengan kisah Daud melawan Goliat. Tapi apakah Gilbert yang sedang berada di posisi Daud itu bisa menang seperti Daud?

Semoga saja...

Tidak hebat kalau menyerah begitu saja bukan? Pantang menyerah Gilbert bangkit berdiri. Dia berlari, lurus dengan kecepatan maksimalnya. Apa dia sudah gila? Dia mau bunuh diri?— saat ini si remaja albino itu masuk kedalam jangkauan kapak, dan senjatanya hanyalah sebuah belati. Yang pendek dan berukuran lebih kecil daripada tengkorak musuhnya!—sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakannya?— maa...lebih baik dia punya rencana. Jika tidak, tindakannya itu sama dengan bunuh diri.

...

Gilbert masih memasang seringaiannya. Dengan cekatan dan sigap si bos mengayunkan senjata beratnya lagi. Si albino tidak menghindar—tidak karena ini adalah **rencananya** —dia menjatuhkan dirinya dan meluncur melewati celah antara kaki si pria besar— atau kau bisa menyembutnya rakasasa— sebelum berada di belakang, dia melemparkan segenggam pasir, dan juga membuat beberapa gerakan untuk membuat debu _membludak_.

Dan begitu saja. Gilbert Beilschmidt sudah di belakang musuhnya. Tidak ada gerakan yang tidak perlu— dia berlari mendekati tumpukan tas para penumpang. Matanya yang jeli melihat kantong kain berwarna putih yang selalu dibawa Heracles.

Kakinya tidak berhenti, dia terus berlari namun tangannya menyahut dengan kilat tas tersebut. "hei!" serunya sambil menoleh ke belakang "aku menghabiskan uangku. Jadi kuambil ini" teriaknya menoleh sejenak, memberi senyuman kemenangan sambil mengangkat tas tersebut.

Tentu dia tidak ingin melakukan _kesalahan_ yang sama. Kabur tanpa membawa kendaraan, itu hanya akan membunuhnya— sebelumnya dia di tolong Hassan dan lainnya. Jadi dewi fortuna masih berada di pihaknya. Namun apakah itu akan terjadi dua kali?— Gilbert meloncat menaiki kuda salah satu bandit. Tidak sepertu unta, hewan ini tidak akan bertahan lama di tengah padang gurun seperti ini. Satu-satunya pilihan dia harus ke **Ratna** — pilihan yang buruk memang. Tapi dunia ini tidak memberi banyak pilihan pada si _awesome_ ini,

Para bandit meneriakinya, dan yang paling keras adalah bosnya. Gilbert berhenti sejenak sebelum memukul kendaraannya "Aku masih tetap _awesome_. Aku bilang aku akan **bertahan hidup**. Bukan akan **menang** darimu" ujarnya lalu menuntun hewan tersebut untuk berlari ke tempat terakhir yang ingin dia kunjungi.

Melirik kembali sekilas. Dia melihat ketiga kawannya—dikurangi Hassan— pucat pasi dengan tidakannya. Apalagi mereka mengerti, kearah mana dia menuntun kuda gagah ini.

 _Hehe...maaf, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi. Saat itu aku akan membayar hutangku. Khususnya kau Heracles..aku akan mengembalikkan semua uang di tas ini_.

OXO

Alasan utamanya memilih tas Heracles adalah satu dekat ; dan dua. Heracles selalu yang membawa peta.

"Hmm..sebenarnya kalau bisa aku ingin kembali ke Ichnos," bergumam. Gilbert menggaruk kepalanya "Dan menukarkanmu dengan unta," dia menunduk lalu mengelus si kuda "Apakah mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Jika 'iya' maaf aku harus mencurimu dari tuanmu,"

"Jika 'tidak' berterima kasihlah padaku! Kesesese" pasti hawa panas membuatnya gila, berbicara dengan hewan seperti ini menunjukkan kalau dia kesepian. Maa..dia tidak akan _pernah_ mengakuinya.

 _Terserah jika mereka berpikir aku berkhianat pada mereka. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan pernah membuat mereka repot lagi. Dan jika aku sudah bertemu dengan Antonio dan Arthur aku akan meminta—memaksa lebih tepatnya— untuk membayar mereka dengan harga yang pantas._

 _Tentu bukan harus materi. Mungkin seperti...membantu Heracles mencari peninggalan ibunya. Atau mungkin memberi Hassan kru untuk menemaninya mengelilingi dunia._

 _Lalu Sadiq? Siapa peduli dengan si pak tua itu. Yaah...jujur saja dia misterius, sampai sekarang aku belum mengetahui apa tujuannya ikut dalam perjalanan...atau mungkin dia hanya men-stalker Heracles._

Tanpa Gilbert sendiri sadari. Dia menjadi begitu dekat dengan orang-orang itu. Padahal baru setengah jam dia berjalan **sendirian** tanpa ketiga laki-laki tersebut. Dan dia sudah memikirkan mereka, dengan tatapan menyesal...menyesal tidak menolong mereka.

Tapi dalam keadaanya seperti ini akan lebih baik kabur sendirian. Daripada mereka juga yang kena imbasnya—ingat?— mereka bertiga adalah orang-orang yang menemukan budak 'spesial' ini tapi masih belum melapor, dan malah membawanya ikut dalam perjalanan yang berbahaya.

Mereka bisa dihukum—apa mereka mau membuat perang?. Perang bodoh tak masuk akal antara negara dengan...bajak laut.

 **To be Continue**

A/N :

Kali ini tidak sepanjang Chapter sebelumnya. Tapi sebaiknya kalian, para Readers bersiap membaca _lebih_ karena seri Fic satu ini akan menjadi sangat amat panjang /lebay/

Baiklah. Saya memang sengaja posting _gradag_ begini—langsung kirim banyak Chapter sekaligus— karena jujur saja saya lebih suka macam begini.

Orang pertama yang membaca fic ini adalah teman saya. Mungkin cerita ini sedikit membingungkan karena alurnya yang maju mundur, gak karuan bukan?

Lalu dia bertanya _memang umur mereka berapa sih. Kok rasanya Gilbert muda banget ya udah gitu si Arthur dan Antonio tua amat?_

Saya yakin pertanyaan macam itu akan keluar di benak masing-masing— atau mungkin gak ada yang peduli ya?— untuk jaga-jaga saya cantumkan umur mereka disini.

Gilbert Beilschmidt : 16 thn

Gupta Mohammad Hassan : 18 thn

Heracles Karpusi : 23 thn

Sadiq Adnan : 28 thn

Arhur Kirkland : 26 thn

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : 25 thn

Character lain :

Alfred F Jones : 11

Ludwig Beilschmidt : 5 thn

Feliciano-Lovino Vargas : 6 thn

Im Yong Soo : 5 thn

Yao Wang : 35 (tua banget yah. Gomen China-san)

Untuk karakter lain yang bakalan muncul nanti-nanti, akan saya cantumkan nanti.

 _Ada yang kepikiran Hassan x Gilbert gak? Jujur saja saya kepikiran hehe... Absurd banget Pairnya. Cuma mengingat jalan ceritanya ini lho. (Abaikan yang ini)_

Pairing fic ini belum kepikiran; karena cerita ini lebih mementingkan Adventure dan Action daripada Romancenya—Yaoinya— semoga kalian suka cerita ini.

Oh...dan balasan Review. Seperti yang saya katakan kemarin saya masih menyimpan 2 Chapter lagi. Okay...

 **To Rae Kupaa:**

Terima kasih : ) Saya senang kalau ternyata cerita saya disukai. Banyak game dan novel yang menginspirasi saya hehehe... Dan tentu saya akan terus berusaha untuk melanjutkan Fic ini (terima kasih untuk semangatnya). Begitu juga Fic lain yang saya tinggalkan begitu saja karena...

Senin UN _cuy_! Tapi masih bisa-bisanya ngetik gini panjang. Gak masalahlah, kepikiran terus soalnya kalau gak diselesaikan :p

 _And thanks for Fav and follow this story even write Review to me : )_

 **FOR OTHER READERS:**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR AND STILL—**

 **MIND TO REVIEW THIS WORK?**


	4. Long Time No See

**Previous :**

— _bagaimana bisa kakak-kakak kita begitu menyukai Gilbert?— entahlah mereka bertingkah seperti pedophile saja._

— _Jadi apa rencananya? Bagaimana menurutmu Alfred ? apa yang harus kita lakukan agar kita bebas mencari Gilbert!?_

— _wow seperti yang diharapkan dari Gilbert yang awesome ini!. Aku yakin kalian ingin memiliki ku bukan? (terdengar mesum) sayangnya aku masih mau hidup juga ingin mencari Ludwig!_

— _bagaimana ini? Dia meninggalkan kita...terikat dan bersama bandit. Kuharap kita tidak mendapat perlakuan 'spesial' karena si bodoh itu._

— _Maaf. Tapi lebih baik aku meninggalkan kalian daripada kalian di penggal raja Ratna, bukan? Karena telah mengabaikan tugas kalian sebagai warga Merkaz yang baik._

* * *

 **Ch 4 : Long Time no See**

Penumpang yang lain di bebaskan—tanpa pengembalian barang— sementara mereka bertiga; Hassan, Sadiq, dan Heracles. Sesuai dugaan mereka mendapat perlakuan 'spesial' dari para bandit.

Setelah dibawa dengan kereta kuda bersama barang rampasan. Mereka dimasukkan di sebuah tenda—salah satu di markas mereka— dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Para bandit berpikir kalau Gilbert akan kembali menolong mereka. Lebih tepatnya mereka dijadikan _umpan_

Markas para bandit tersebut berada di puncak bukit, bebatuan. Mereka membangun tenda-tenda yang besar dan milik para tawanan yang paling kecil, namun selalu dijaga 2 orang. Bukit ini bernama Alsariq, tidak seperti Gilbert sebelumnya mereka bertiga lebih dekat dengan Ichnos daripada dengan Ratna. Membuat semuanya bertambah buruk. Kenapa para bandit itu tidak menyadari kalau incaran mereka menuju Ratna meninggalkan kawan-kawannya?. Atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka tidak percaya kalau Gilbert berani munuju Ratna. Alsariq berada tepat di sisi timur garis perbatasan peta Ichnos dengan gurun bebas.

"Bagus...kita bisa disini selamanya!" protes Sadiq sambil memutari dalam tenda dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada "Gilbert tidak akan menolong kita. Dan bahkan, mungkin saja dia sedang dalam masalah" ocehnya dengan nada kesal dan marah. Bukan marah pada Gilbert, tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengaggap si remaja albino tersebut pengkhianat—setidaknya mereka berpikir begitu—Tapi kemarahan tersebut karena mereka menjadi umpan. umpan yang tidak akan pernah diambil.

"aku ragu kalau kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" tambah Heracles yang duduk bersila diatas lantai pasir "dia menuju Ratna. Apa dia bisa masuk? Kudengar gerbang Ratna dipenuhi penjaga setiap harinya"

Hassan berdiri di dekat mulut tenda yang tertutup kain. Menghela nafas dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket "kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi" ujarnya "pasti" nadanya terdengar mantap. Membuat kedua saudara memandangnya heran seolah bertanya _kenapa kau begitu yakin ?_

Tersenyum. Hassan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya "si bodoh itu meninggalkan ini" membuka genggamannya dia menunjukkan batu biru—hadiah yang ingin diberikan Gilbert pada adiknya— "entah kapan dia memasukkannya kedalam sakuku" ungkapnya lalu membiarkan Sadiq mengambilnya. Si pria besar itu mengerutkan dahinya, memperhatikan batu indah itu dengan seksama "kau yakin ini punyanya?"

"siapa lagi? Apa diantara kita membelinya?" tanya Heracles balik "batu ini bernama _Blue planet_. Bukannya dia bilang sesuatu tentang membeli barang yang mengingatkannya dengan adiknya?" timpalnya

"dia akan mengambilnya kembali. Tapi bukan sekarang...kenyataan kita menjadi umpan yang diabaikan masih berlaku" timpal Hassan "jadi, sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu"

Cemberut. Sadiq nampak seperti berpikir—apa dia bisa berpikir?— dia mengembalikkan batu tersebut pada Hassan lalu berujar "ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berurusan dengan bandit" setelah itu mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya santai. Menduga mungkin kedua pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya, berpengalaman. Mengingat mereka yang begitu berani mengambil resiko, setiap kali masalah terjadi.

Sejenak kedua lawan bicaranya saling memandang lalu kembali memandangnya. Heracles yang duluan berbicara "aku pernah tertangkap karena mencuri permata kesukaan tuan tanah di Kipos" ujarnya datar "aku mengira kalau permata itu milik ibuku ternyata bukan. Tenang saja aku berhasil kabur"

* _greget amat_

Giliran Hassan "saat aku masih di Ratna aku mencuri makanan para prajurit, hampir saja aku terbunuh karena yang kucuri adalah daging— _sangat mahal disini_ — untung saja aku berhasil kabur. Hahaha" anak itu bercerita dengan nada ceria dan santai. Seolah itu bukan pengalaman yang berbahaya.

* _yang ini sama saja_

Melongo, seolah Sadiq tak akan bisa menutup dagunya untuk selamanya. Respon terkonyol yang pernah dia lakukan "daripada berpengalaman dengan bandit. Malah kalianlah banditnya" ujarnya lemas—pemuda-pemuda di depannya ini tentu menyukai tantangan huh— seolah tidak tahu kalau Merkaz masih belum mengakui adanya hak asasi.

Menutup mulutnya. Sadiq berdehem dengan intonasi yang serius "ehem...baiklah. ada yang punya strategi _apik_ untuk kabur?"

OXO

Gilbert sampai di dekat gerbang masuk menuju kota Ratna. Kota yang besar dan modern bisa dilihat dari gerbangnya yang tinggi kokoh, membentang membuat perbatasan; antara kota dan gurun bebas.

Dari tempatnya dia bisa melihat beberapa kereta kuda yang membawa barang-barang bersama orang-orang yang berjalan kaki. Masuk dengan menunjukkan wajah mereka pada penjaga—tidak terlihat mencurigakan, masuk. Sedangkan yang meragukan akan ditanya— sungguh keamanan yang ketat.

"sial..apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam sang albino yang tidak bisa menunjukkan identitasnya. _Tidak_ khususnya pada orang-orang Ratna. Tidak perlu ditanya, dan tidak perlu dibayangkan. Kalau dia katahuan, segera dia akan diseret kembali ke Kyros, tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Ludwig.

Kenapa dia tidak menemui Arthur dan Antonio dulu saja?— itu karena Gilbert merasa dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian. Dia tidak bisa mengandalkan keduanya begitu saja. Apalagi mengingat kepribadian Arthur yang samena-mena itu, dia akan membuat heboh lagi.

"memutar?"

Ratna sangat luas untuk ukuran _hanya_ sebuah kota. Ukurannya sebanding dengan sebuah negara di Merkaz. Saat ini gilbert berada di gerbang barat dan untuk menuju gerbang timur dengan cara mengelilinginya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sebulan— **sebulan!** Dan apakah dia bisa bertahan hidup selama itu? Tanpa persedian air yang memadai— tidak masalah dengan makanan. Dia punya bagiannya dan bagian Heracles—jika dia masuk kedalam kota. Dia bisa memotong jalan dengan mudah dan dia bisa membeli air.

"memanjat?"

Kau gila!? Gerbang itu setinggi titan kolosal! (maaf dari fandom lain). Kalau kau jatuh kau bisa mati—lupakan jatuh,dia bahkan tak akan bisa memanjatnya— temboknya tidak dibuat dengan tumpukan batu-bata yang kasar. Melainkan disemen mulus. Tidak ada tanjakan, bagaimana caramu naik tanpa tali? Apalagi tidak ada tali yang sepanjang itu.

"lalu bagaimana sekarang!?"

Gilbert sudah mulai gila. Dia mulai berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri lagi.

Di tengah ke-putus asaannya, dia mendengar suara seorang pria. Memanggilnya dan bertanya "hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Menoleh dan mendapati sosok di belakangnya. Manik rubinya membesar oleh keterkejutan "kau?..."

"oh, maaf" pria itu menunduk sedikit "aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau diam disini terlihat depresi" jelasnya "terlebih lagi kudamu sudah mulai kelelahan" tambahnya sambil melihat si kuda yang memang sudah pada batasnya.

"aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya lelah" balas Gilbert "aku ingin masuk, namun...kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan jati diriku" akunya. Entah kenapa dia _sangat_ terbuka dengan pria itu.

Pria itu; bertubuh sedang, memiliki ciri kulit dan mata orang Dong— kenapa dia jadi sering bertemu dengan orang-orang Dong sih?—apakah dia akan di _palak_ lagi?. Pengalamannya dengan Yao masih membuatnya kesal.

Rambutnya hitam legam, dipotong pendek, cocok untuknya. Wajahnya kalem dan tuturnya halus. Membuat siapapun akan terbuka padanya— bahkan Gilbert yang sedang dalam masa bersembunyinya— tapi apakah dia bisa mempercayai orang-orang timur yang begitu... _perhitungan_?

"namaku Kiku" dengan senang hati pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dengan sikap— _terlalu_ — formal, dia menunduk. Tapi itu malah membuat Gilbert mendengus pelan, karena jika seperti ini mau tidak mau dia _harus_ memberitahu namanya.

"...kau tahu alasanku untuk tidak masuk kedalam Kiku-san" keluh Gilbert "aku tidak bisa—" si pria timur yang sudah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Kiku' mengabaikan ocehan Gilbert. Manik gelapnya yang hitam pekat seperti rambutnya itu. Menatapnya lekat-lekat, tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Masih terlihat ramah "kau si orang utara itu" ujarnya "membuat semakin jelas kenapa kau tidak ingin jati dirimu diketahui"

Memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Gilbert melipat lengannya di depan dada "sudah kuduga. Kau tahu Gilbert yang _awesome_ ini" ujarnya datar. Apakah orang-orang hanya mengetahui dirinya sebagai; _alasan Arthur Kirkland meledakkan Kipos dan beraliansi dengan rivalnya, Antonio?_

"aku akan membantumu" tanpa disangka pria yang baru dikenalnya itu menawarkan bantuan. Kiku mengulurkan tangannya membenahi posisi topi dan penutup kepala mantel Gilbert "jalankan kudamu di belakang kudaku" mintanya, lalu mulai memerintahkan kudanya untuk berjalan.

"hei!—tu,tunggu" Gilbert dengan kudanya mengikuti, berusaha di sebelah Kiku. Dia bertanya "kenapa kau mau menolongku? Ini aneh, kau tahu?" dia memandang Kiku dengan sorotan inten "asal kau tahu, aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa" tambahnya

"kau harus tetap membayarnya, Gilbert" balas Kiku lalu tersenyum pada si albino "aku mengajakmu minum teh" dengan kata lain Gilbert _harus_ menemaninya minum teh sebagai balasannya.

Tapi...bagaimana cara Kiku membantunya?

OXO

"jadi...kita benar-benar akan..mm..menuruninya?"

"tentu. Dengar? Mereka sedang menunju tempat kita"

"kalau jatuh paling Cuma patah tulang atau keseleo..."

"Hassan! Kau akan membuatku menangis"

"menangislah. karena kalau kita tertangkap mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menangis lagi, Sadiq"

"sedih amat"

Setelah menentukkan rencana yang _gila-gilaan_ dan tanpa jaminan 35% selamat. Mereka bertiga ada di depan tenda, dengan dua penjaganya yang sudah pingsan dengan keadaan terikat.

Markas para bandit terletak di bukit batu yang cukup tinggi. Sekarang mereka bertiga berdiri di atas tebing. Dengan pasrah akhirnya Sadiq setuju untuk menuruni tebing yang curam ini, mengikuti di belakang Heracles dan diikuti Hassan di belakangnya. Suara teriakan laki-laki dan derap kaki yang cukup banyak jumlahnya mulai terdengar dekat. Para bandit itu tidak mungkin mengejar mereka bertiga dengan cara yang sama, mereka segera mengambil kuda atau beberapanya berlari, berputar memakai rute yang aman untuk sampai ke bawah.

Entah ketiganya bisa selamat atau tidak. Mereka turun seperti meluncur diatas papan, hanya yang membedakannya mereka sedang setengah berlari dan tidak ada keamanan dalam tindakan ini. "hei, meski kita berhasil kabur. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa bertahan tanpa perlengkapan" ujar Heracles tanpa menoleh pada keduanya di belakang. Sadiq mendengus kesal, sementara Hassan dia tersenyum "kita bisa mendapatkan kuda" katanya santai "dari orang-orang dibawah sana" lanjutnya. Yang lainnya mengerti maksud pemuda yang paling muda diantara mereka. Heracles menyeret kakinya, seolah menginjak rem dia melawan medan gaya yang menukik tajam di bawah kedua kakinya tersebut. Diikuti oleh dua orang dibelakangnya, mereka bertiga bersembunyi di balik batu yang besar.

Lebih baik mereka tidak menyentuh batu itu, atau batu tersebut akan berguling dan menimpa para bandit di bawah. Sebenarnya, siapa peduli? Hanya saja itu akan merusak rencana tak terucapkan mereka.

Atau mungkin akan membantu rencana mereka?

Karena Hassan yang tak sengaja terpeleset. Berusaha meraih sesuatu, dia mendorong batu tersebut. Wajah Sadiq dan Heracles memucat di buatnya, dan semuanya semakin parah ketika batu itu mengelinding. Hassan tersenyum masam sambil menggaruk kepalanya "kurasa kita masih bisa mencuri kuda, memanfaatkan kehebohan mereka di bawah sana"

"kau ini..." Sadiq tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan segera meluncur, mendahului. Kali ini yang tertua yang memimpin, Sadiq duluan yang menginjak daratan datar. Dengan cekatan dia berlari dan meloncat ke kuda yang masih punya penumpang. Sebelum si pria penunggang kuda menyadari salah satu tawanannya ternyata ada di belakangnya, Sadiq sudah mendorongnya jatuh.

"Heracles!" seru pria itu sambil menurunkan tangannya berusaha mengangkat pemuda yang lebih muda. Mulanya pemuda itu enggan namun karena kuda pria itu sudah semakin dekat dengannya, dia menaikkan tangannya dan diterima bersamaan dengan dia sedikit melompat. Dengan satu tangan Sadiq mengangkat tubuh Heracles yang mengikuti _timing_ tepat, atau kalau tidak mereka berdua akan jatuh.

Hassan mendapatkan kuda untuk dirinya sendiri. Malah lebih baik. Si bos yang sibuk mencari keberadaan para tawanan—yaitu mereka bertiga—turun dari kuda hitamnya yang gagah. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengambil milik si bos bukan, sebenarnya?. Karena itu akan membuat mereka lebih menjadi bahan _perhitungan_ kelompok bandit tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak memikirkannya, dan dalam hatinya memang timbul niat iseng— Hassan menaiki kuda hitam tersebut lalu memacunya untuk berlari. Setelah diperiksanya, ternyata kuda itu dikalungi sebuah kantong air yang besar—atau setidaknya _cukup_ untuk porsi si bos yang memiliki tubuh seperti raksasa— Hassan menemukan Sadiq dan Heracles. Sadiq yang mengkontrol kuda, sementara Heracles di belakangnya, duduk dengan posisi aneh. Pemuda yang selalu menjadi musuh berdebat pria itu, duduk membelakangi. Menyentuhkan punggungnya dengan punggung si pria.

"sebenarnya, mereka memang akrab" gumam Hassan sambil menyeringai "kita akan kembali ke Ichnos!" serunya lalu menyamakan kudanya dengan kuda mereka. Kedua laki-laki itu mengangguk bersamaan, sudah lelah untuk melakukan apapun rupanya, bahkan untuk berbicara. Ini memang akan menjadi salah satu pengalaman mereka yang _seru._ Sayang Gilbert tidak ikut bersama mereka...berbicara tentang _pengalaman_. Bukannya remaja albino itu pernah bilang ingin menggambar mereka?

Ah, bukannya mereka sudah percaya kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi?

OXO

Arthur menghela nafas sambil mangaduk kopinya dengan susu. Salah satu yang membuatnya stress adalah minuman ini, dia bukan _fans_ kopi. Namun bukan itu masalah utamanya menghela nafas panjang "aku sudah menghabiskan dua kotak hartaku dan mereka masih membicarakannya!?" keluhnya dengan nada depresi. Antonio menggaruk pipinya sambil tertawa garing "hahaha...jarang kau _menyogok_ orang sih. Jadi mereka berpikir kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu" manik hijaunya bertemu dengan manik biru Alfred "kau lelah? Kau bisa bermain di luar, Al" tawarnya. Membuat anak berambut pirang itu mengembungkan pipinya "aku bukan anak kecil lagi Antonio!" protesnya "aku tidak suka saat Arthur memerintahku. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka saat kau memperlakukanku seperti Lud, Lovi dan Feli"

"hahaha" kali ini Antonio tertawa dari lubuk hatinya "iya deh. Tapi sungguh, kau bisa menunggu di luar Al. Biarkan kami saja yang _sumpek_ disini"

"..err.."Nampak Alfred berpikir dulu, dia melihat kakaknya yang berambut pirang masih bergumam sesuatu di balik bibirnya yang menempel dengan cangkir. Saat mereka bertemu pandang, Arthur tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja "kau bisa pergi dengan John atau Petra" kata Arthur, berarti mengijinkan adiknya itu untuk keluar.

"baiklah kalau begitu"

...

Keluar dari bangunan istana Alfred bertemu dengan kenalannya. Seorang pria separuh baya dari Dong—itu adalah Yao— anak pirang itu tersenyum lalu menyapamya "hei Mr Yao" si pria tersenyum dan membalasnya "hei Al, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kupikir rombongan kalian tidak bisa masuk Merkaz lebih dalam lagi"

Benar, mereka berada di Ratna—pusatnya malah—Istana raja Ratna lebih tepatnya. Mereka berada di halaman istana yang luas dengan banyak prajurit berjejer rapi di pinggirnya, seolah tidak membiarkan pembicaraan sesepele apapun lepas dari pendengaran mereka. Alfred dan Yao mengabaikan semua pengawasan tersebut dan mulai keluar dari halaman sambil berbincang "kereta ku ada di luar" Yao memberitahu "padahal aku ingin memberi tahu raja tentang merk kopi terbaru, tapi ternyata kemungkinan besar tehku akan laku"

"Arthur memang suka teh,tapi kurasa lidahnya sedang mati rasa sekarang" balas Alfred "perjalanan kami kesini, begitu susah, kau tahu?.Dia komat-kamit tentang ingin mengutuk se-entero Merkaz"

"hahaha...dia belum berubah huh"

Mereka sampai di sebuah parkiran penuh dengan kereta dagang. Disana tidak ada penjaga melainkan beberapa pedagang dan juga budak yang berjalan kesana kemari memenuhi lapangan tersebut. Yao membuka tirai keretanya lalu memanggil seseorang "Yong Soo..." panggilnya. Alfred diam sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, suasana perdagangan yang ramai selalu membuatnya tertarik. Mungkin daripada menjadi bajak laut dia lebih suka menjadi pedagang kelak—dan itu berarti, suatu saat nanti dia harus _meninggalkan_ Arthur. Seperti Arthur meninggalkan Alistor— saat Alfred menoleh ke belakang, dimana Yao berdiri dan berusaha menangkap sesuatu.

Pria itu mengendong seorang anak kecil lalu menghampiri Alfred "aku bertemu dengan Gilbert" mulainya lalu menurunkan anak itu di dekat kakinya sendiri "begitu juga dengan anak ini"

"kau bertemu dengan Gilbert!" Alfred melebarkan matanya, penuh keterkejutan "lalu, kau tidak membawanya kemari?" tanyanya, nadanya mulai panik dan juga terburu-buru. Tentu, mengingat dia begitu khawatir pada si albino yang merupakan salah satu temannya. Saat Yao menggeleng, Alfred cemberut "kenapa?" tanyanya tegas, terdengar kesal kali ini

"Dia menitipkan anak ini, lebih tepatnya _memberikan_ anak ini padaku" jelas Yao terdengar santai "Dengan memberikan _semua_ uangnya padaku"

"tsk...kenapa kau mengambil uangnya? Kau tahu kan kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya—"

"Aku memang menolak," Yao menyela "Tapi aku tidak meminta uang tersebut. Bisa dibilang dia membujukku untuk merawat anak ini"

Alfred menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri—dia terlihat sangat dewasa di saat seperti ini—manik birunya turun melihat anak itu. Anak bernama Yong Soo itu juga menatapnya inten. Dia begitu polos, dia hanya mengikuti kemauan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya. Wajah manis anak itu mengingatkannya pada nasibnya dulu, sebelum di pungut Arthur tentunya.

Diam dan penurut, sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada nasib. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, masih belum mengerti apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya.

 _Begitu bersih dan polos...membuatnya sakit hati. Kenapa semua anak kecil seperti ini?_

"Hei," Alfred berjongkok lalu tersenyum pada anak itu "Apa pak tua itu merawatmu dengan baik?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan tersebut mendapat protes dari si Yao "aku belum setua itu!"

Mengabaikan Yao. Alfred menunggu jawaban anak itu

"Dia cerewet, tapi dia baik," jawab Yong Soo sambil mengangguk pelan "Meskipun aku lebih suka dengan kakak albino yang menolongku sebelumnya" jawaban tersebut membuat Alfred berdehem lega "Gilbert huh...memang sekilas dia tidak bisa diandalkan" gumamnya lalu berdiri "jadi... Mr Yao. Kau tahu dimana dia?" tanyanya menoleh pada si pria yang sempat membuatnya kesal karena **tak membawa kembali si pembuat masalah**.

"Dia mencari adiknya yang katanya berada di daerah Merkaz timur" jawab Yao

"Adiknya? Maksudmu Ludwig?," Alfred manaikkan salah satu alisnya "Ludwig bersama Antonio, dan seingatku dia tidak punya adik lain"

"Mana kutahu," Yao menaikkan kedua pundaknya dengan cuek "Tapi... _Brother complex_ nya sudah parah. Seolah dunianya akan hilang jika terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya"

" _well_...aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Arthur dan Antonio"

OXO

Kuda Gilbert mengikuti kuda Kiku dari belakang. Kepalanya menunduk terus sepanjang perjalanan, bagaimana bisa dia tenang sekarang? Dia pasti ketahuan!

"Oh Mr Kiku," Gilbert mendengar salah satu penjaga menyapa Kiku, sedikit membuka penutupnya. Dia melihat kepala penjaga berjabat tangan dengan si pria Dong "Mr Yao sudah sampai di istana dengan keretanya" manik merah Gilbert melebar mendengarnya _Kiku kenalan Yao?_

"Baguslah, aku sedang mencarinya" balas Kiku lalu memajukan kudanya. Tanpa disuruh kuda Gilbert mengikuti kuda di depannya, belum sampai keempat kaki hewan itu melangkah seorang penjaga menegurnya "siapa kau? Buka penutupmu!"

Gilbert berdecih, sudah berencana untuk menendang kuda untuk memacunya berlari kencang. Namun sebelum si penjaga membuka mulutnya lagi, Kiku menyela "Dia bersamaku," ujarnya "Dia tangan kananku," tambahnya sambil memandang penjaga dengan sorotan tajam "Jadi, bisa kami masuk sekarang? Kami sedang terburu-buru"

"O—oh, maaf kami tidak mengetahuinya," penjaga itu membungkuk "Anda dengar tentang si budak dari utara bukan? Kami mencarinya," jelasnya "Maka karna itu kami harus memperketat pengawasan kami."

"...tidak masalah," Kiku tersenyum tipis "Aku memakluminya"

 _Sebenarnya siapa Kiku? Kenapa semua orang begitu...sungkan padanya?_ Mau tidak mau Gilbert berpikir demikian. Dengan lega dia memajukkan kudanya dan berjalan di sebelah Kiku

...

Mengingat Yao, dia mulai curiga apakah Kiku juga menginginkan hadiah? Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia langsung berlari kabur dari si pria baik hati tersebut. Akhirnya rasa ingin tahu menguak jati diri Kiku mengalahkan rasa curiganya, dia tetap tenang di samping Kiku sambil melepas penutup kepalanya namun membiarkan topinya "Jadi..apa hubunganmu dengan Yao?" tanyanya

Kiku menoleh pada Gilbert, entah kenapa dia menghela nafas seperti enggan menjawab "...dia...kakakku" dengan jeda yang panjang dia menjawab. "Eh!?" Gilbert membeku, untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran. Benar juga, karena terlalu sibuk berpikir dia lupa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Ratna. Ibukota yang sangat pertama kalinya Gilbert berada di sebuah perabad-an _asing_ seperti ini. Ratna memiliki banyak bangunan mewah, menjulang tinggi, jalanan yang rapi, dan beberapa kendaraan bermotor berlalu lalang. Rasanya seperti berada di West. Tetapi tetap yang memperburuk suasana adalah rakyat miskin dan budak yang berpakaian lusuh dan berbadan kurang gizi. Berbeda dengan para penduduk yang _berada_ —dalam arti mereka bisa hidup di ibukota ini— mungkin mereka akan melakukan kriminalitas, seperti mencuri misalnya. Ayolah ini pusat pemerintahan berada! Kenapa masih banyak orang yang ditinggalkan begitu saja?. Atau memang benar, dimanapun itu, ibukota adalah tempat terkejam.

Kiku memesan sebuah ruangan khusus di lantai atas. Membuat Gilbert dan dia hanya berduaan di ruangan tersebut, duduk saling berhadapan. Ruangan kecil yang perabotannya ditata rapi, meja mereka berada di tengah dengan kue dan teh diatasnya, sofa di pinggir dan satu kamar mandi.

"kau bisa melepas mantelmu" ujar Kiku sambil memutar pegangan cangkir kesamping "disini hanya kita berdua"

Gilbert mengangguk pelan sebelum melepas topi dan mantelnya. Rambut peraknya selalu membuat siapapun kagum, begitu juga dengan si pria Dong. Kiku memperhatikannya, seolah pandangannya terpaku pada paras si Albino "Hei, bisa kau kemari?" dia meminta dengan nada bertanya. Si remaja albino mengangguk, dia mendekat lalu berlutut di dekat Kiku agar si pria timur dapat memandangnya sejajar. Kiku tersenyum tipis sambil menyentuh rambut perak tersebut "Ini bersinar saat terkena matahari," ujarnya lebih bermaksud untuk memuji "Dan kau memiliki warna mata yang unik" tambahnya lalu mengelus pipi porselen "Akan lebih baik kalau kau membersihkan dirimu"

"...tantu, hampir dua minggu aku tidak mandi" balas Gilbert lalu bangkit berdiri "kalau begitu, aku akan memakai kamar mandi" Kiku mengangguk lalu segera remaja yang sudah bermandikan pasir selama dua minggu tersebut masuk dan menutup pintu.

Si pria timur duduk sendirian, menunggu si albino mandi. Pertama kali melihat pemuda itu entah kenapa membuatnya sesak, dalam arti _sangat_ sesak. Pemuda itu membuatnya ingin melindunginya, semua bagian dari si albino itu membuatnya membeku. "Gawat.." gumam Kiku "Apa ini yang dikatakan jatuh cinta?"

...

Gilbert menaikkan poninya yang basah lalu mulai menyiram tubuhnya yang penuh sabun. Membiarkan cairan licin dan wangi tersebut hanyut kedalam selokan. Badannya menjadi segar, rasa panas dan lengket menghilang. Dia mencuci pakaiannya, mengosoknya sampai bersih lalu memerasnya. Seingatnya di dalam tas Heracles terdapat satu helai pakaian cadangan. Yang mungkin kebesaran untuknya, tapi tidak masalah asalkan dia memakai baju bersih.

Gilbert menggantungkan pakaiannya di jendela kamar mandi.

Membuka pintu dia sudah keluar dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya agar dia mudah mengeringkan rambutnya. Kiku duduk diatas sofa sambil membaca buku, reflek Gilbert duduk disampingnya "Jadi..um...kau tidak segera menemui Yao?" tanyanya "Dan..tehnya akan dingin" tambahnya setelah melihat meja yang masih nampak belum tersentuh.

"Oh.." Kiku menutup bukunya lalu meletakannya "aku menunggu. Kau ingat? Aku ingin minum teh bersamamu" balasnya lalu bangkit berdiri. Diperhatikannya penampilan si pemuda albino sekarang. Bersih, membuat kulit seputih saljunya semakin putih dan terlihat sejuk, begitu juga dengan raut wajah pemuda itu; nampak lebih tenang dan segar.

"bajumu..." Gilbert memakai kaos putih yang kelonggaran dan celana hitam kepanjangan yang diakali dengan _dilinting_ ke atas agar tak mengganggu. "Maa...sebenarnya ini baju temanku. Dan karena pakaianku ku jemur..." dia berniat menjelaskan namun karena Kiku tersenyum, dia berhenti "Kalau begitu, kita nikmati dulu teh ini" Kiku mulai duduk di tempatnya semula diikuti Gilbert. Mereka berdua meminum teh mereka, sudah agak dingin tapi pas di lidah—tidak terlalu panas juga tidak terlalu dingin— wangi daun teh dan juga rasanya membuat keduanya menjadi rileks. Berlahan Gilbert mengambil garpu dan memotong kuenya. Manis, kapan terakhir kali dia memakan manisan seperti ini? Jika bukan karena Ludwig suka memakan kue buatan ibunya dia tidak akan pernah memakan manisan seperti ini. Seperti Arthur yang bukan _fans_ kopi, sebenarnya Gilbert juga bukan _fans_ manisan.

Tetap dia menghabiskan makanan tersebut begitu juga minumannya.

OXO

Menunggu keputusan orang kerajaan membuat Arthur dan Antonio sebal sekali. Melihat si kapten Kirkland sewot memang sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa tapi untuk kapten _Sur_ yang memiliki Kharisma ekskotis tersebut, sewot. Namanya itu sudah keterlaluan.

Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua bangkit berdiri. Mereka bajak laut, mereka **tidak** memiliki peraturan. Antonio yang membuka pintu besar dimana ruangan tersebut berisikan petinggi istana serta raja di dalamnya—rapat mereka selalu berbelit-belit dan tidak pasti, siapa juga yang bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi?

Ruangan besar,dimana raja duduk di kursi tahta yang diletakkan paling tinggi. Perdana menteri, penasehat, komandan, dan sebagainya berada di kursi yang diletakkan berjejer lurus dengan jalan. Nampak mereka belum mengetahui masuknya kedua tokoh, sampai Arthur membuat keributan dengan menghentakan kakinya dengan keras."Oi..kami sudah lama menunggu," Arthur yang masuk duluan lalu berbicara "Lebih baik kalian segera menyetujui penawaran kami, atau kami akan membobol masuk negara-negara Merkaz dengan paksa"— dan jika itu terjadi setiap kota dan negara yang dikunjungi mereka akan berperang. Melawan bajak laut yang memiliki senjata canggih dari berbagai benua bukan hal mudah, tertutama mereka sangat kaya. Terlebih lagi negara-negara Merkaz bukan tandingan dari armada kedua tokoh bajak laut tersebut.

"Maa..." Antonio bersweat-drop pada ancaman tersebut. Dia memang muak tapi bukan berarti harus sekasar itu bukan? "Kita memang akan melakukannya jika terlalu lama" tapi mengikuti Arthur saat ini adalah yang paling baik—mengertak— Antonio menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk di salah satu kursi "Kalian tahu betapa kami ingin budak bernama Gilbert itu kembali di sisi kami?," ujarnya seraya menyilangkan kakinya "Bukannya penawaran kami menarik?"

"Selama 10 tahun kami akan membantu pembangunan negara-negara Merkaz. Entah Financial, bala perang," tambah Arthur, berdiri di belakang kursi Antonio "Tenang saja hidup kami lebih lama daripada manusia _biasa_ "—apa maksudnya?— tapi pernyataan konyol tersebut kalau datang dari mereka, malah terdengar menakutkan.

...

Alfred setengah berlari, menyusuri lorong istana. Sampai ditempat dimana kedua bajak laut menunggu sampai muak—Tidak menemukan keduanya, dia berbelok. Dan sesuai dugaan, dia bisa melihat pintu besar yang terbuka dengan punggung Arthur mengarah padanya "Ada-ada saja" gumamnya setengah mengumpat. Tidak segan dia masuk menganggu rapat menjadi lebih parah lagi. "Arthur! Antonio!" panggilnya, sudah berada di belakang mereka.

Arthur menaikkan salah satu alisnya "kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?" tanyanya pada adiknya. Anak pirang itu mengambil nafas mengganti sebelumnya yang sudah habis "...Gil...Gilbert" mulainya membuat seisi ruangan membeku sesaat. Antonio yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan si albino tidak sabaran "Ada apa dengannya?!," dia berdiri lalu menguncang tubuh Alfred "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa kau menemukannya? Atau seseorang..."

Arthur memicingkan matanya, menepuk pundak Antonio dia berujar "Tenang dulu" tegurnya

Antonio melepas cengkeramannya dan mundur selangkah. Dia berusaha tenang sekarang. Alfred mengepalkan kedua tangannya, entah apa respon yang lainnya nanti setelah mendengar ini "Gilbert...dia...sudah lepas dari perbudakan," mulainya lagi "Dia menuju ke timur mencari Ludwig, yang sekarang ini bersama dengan kita. Dan...Yao bertemu dengannya" jelasnya

"Tolol..." umpat Antonio dan Arthur hampir bersamaan "Lalu apa Yao bersama dengannya?" tanya si bajak laut pirang. Saat Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya. Segera si bajak laut berambut hitam keluar dari ruangan, dia berlari keluar—entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

OXO

"Kau terihat seperti akan memperkosaku"

"Hahaha..aku hanya menatapmu"

Bola mata merah Gilbert mengarah tepat pada bola mata hitam Kiku. Pria Dong itu menindihnya. Sofa yang empuk berada di bawah Gilbert, meski begitu masih belum bisa membuat punggungnya merasa nyaman karena keadaan ini tentunya. Manik berwarna gelap itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi. "Siapa yang akan kau pilih?," tanya Kiku "Kau tahu?.Setelah kau menghilang keadaan menjadi kacau" tiba-tiba dia membahas. Membuat Gilbert menaikkan poninya dengan frustasi "Mereka bertengkarar atau apa?" tanyanya. "Hmm..sebenarnya perang di Sur terjadi lagi karenanya," Kiku menyentuh pipi persolen si albino "Kali ini singkat. Pertarungan laut yang berlangsung setengah minggu, tapi cukup untuk membuat Dong kewalahan untuk menghentikannya"

"Kau bertanya apa hubungannya dengan kami?. Aku bekerja di pusat perdagangan Internasional dan berarti kami yang mengurus semua perekonomian di dunia ini. Berkat kedua bajak laut tersebut banyak pengangguran dan budak bergaji kecil memilih untuk mengikuti mereka. Dan... **aku** -lah yang memberi informasi pada mereka kalau kau masuk perbudakan"

Jadi intinya Kiku salah satu orang penting dalam pemerintahan Dong—lebih tepatnya dalam dunia perdagangan—Pantas saja penjaga-penjaga sebelumnya sangat menghormatinya. "Kau yang saat itu masih berada di Albadi mungkin akan mengetahuinya," tambah Kiku lalu menjauh dan berdiri "Aku menyarankanmu untuk kembali pada mereka"

Gilbert mendudukan dirinya lalu mengacak rambutbya yang setengah basah "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja kembali pada mereka," balasnya "Aku mencari adikku..."

Sejenak Kiku terhenyak dalam bayangannya terukir wajah Yao. Tersenyum tipis lalu dia mengangguk "Saudara huh" gumamnya tak terdengar si albino. Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya "Kalau begitu kau harus mencari baju baru". Gilbert menerima uluran yang membantunya berdiri "Baju baru?," tanyanya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Baju yang kujemur sebelumnya sudah kering dan..."

"Sudahlah biarkan aku mencari ukuranmu" Kiku berputar mengelilingi badan remaja tersebut. Sesekali dia menyentuh pundak atau menarik pakaian yang longgar untuk memperkirakan pengurangan ukuran dari baju tersebut. "Baiklah...tidak masalah bukan kalau petualanganmu terhambat?" tanya sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pena dari saku celana panjangnya. Diatas meja dia menulis sesuatu lalu menarik tali untuk membunyikan bel pemanggil pelayan. Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita mengetuk pintu dan Kiku memberikan kertas tersebut padanya.

Merasakan pandangan Gilbert sangat menusuk punggungnya. Kiku memutar tubuhnya lalu menghadap anak yang menatapnya heran tersebut "Sebentar lagi Yao akan kemari"

...

Aneh-aneh saja adik pertamanya itu. Setelah Alfred berlarian masuk kembali kedalam istana. Seseorang memberinya kertas dari Kiku yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke alamat yang dimaksud dan membawa beberapa baju laki-laki dengan ukuran sekian-sekian— Plus note; desain simple— Apa-apaan itu!?. Dia pikir kakaknya ini apa? Apa si Kiku itu sedang menawarkan sesuatu pada seseorang atau apa?. Dan...bukannya ini alamat restoran?.

Yong Soo di belakang mengikuti pria yang sedang sewot itu dari belakang. Ini pertama kalinya bagi anak itu untuk masuk kesebuah bangunan yang bersih dan beraroma makanan yang sedap seperti ini. Selama bersama Yao dia hanya berada di dalam kereta menunggu pria pedagang itu selesai dengan urusannya. Beruntung kali ini pria itu menyuruhnya ikut.

"Hey, Kiku!" seru Yao sambil membuka pintu. Setelah pria yang merawatnya masuk terlebih dahulu dan menghampiri adiknya. Si anak asuh memperhatikan sosok lain dalam ruangan tersebut. Bola mata Yong Soo yang bulat semakin bulat sekarang setelah mengetahui sosok albino, si penolongnya yang sedang berdiri di sebelah sofa. Pria yang dipanggil Kiku tersebut menjauh dari kakaknya dan mengambil kantong yang dibawa Yao sebelumnya.

Si pria separuh baya menoleh, manik gelapnya melebar saat melihat sosok paling terkenal di tempat kering ini "Ke—kenapa dia disini?" Yao terlihat syok. Tentu saja, setelah mebicarakan albino yang dimaksud, eh ternyata albino tersebut malah berada di Ratna. Sungguh, seperti kata penyair di tempatnya; Takdir begitu rumit.

Gilbert ber-sweatdrop. Dia berada di tengah-tengah sekumpulan manusia dari timur sekarang. _Well,_ jika semua ini tidak akan terjadi dia tidak akan pernah tahu wujud orang-orang berkulit susu tersebut. Itu membuatnya merasa _sedikit_ beruntung. Bertopang dagu, Gilbert menjawabnya "Dia menolongku untuk masuk" santai sekali dia. Lalu manik permata merahnya menangkap sosok kecil Yong Soo "Apa _dia_ memperlakukanmu dengan baik huh?" tanyanya pada anak tersebut. Pertanyaan yang sama seperti punya Alfred "Kenapa kalian begitu meragukan ku sih" keluh Yao. Tapi dia senang setiap kali seseorang bertanya demikian, anak asuh barunya itu menjawabnya dengan 'ya' meski ada _embel-embel_ lain seperti; meskipun dia cerewet. Setidaknya Yong Soo bukan anak yang merepotkan seperti...Kiku saat ini.

"Lalu untuk apa baju-baju ini?" akhirnya Yao membahas. Dia melihat adiknya mengeluarkan beberapa kaos putih, mantel, dan celana panjang berwarna gelap. "Gilbert, ambilah beberapa yang cocok denganmu. Untuk cadangan..dan kau masih bisa memakai yang dijemur itu" Kiku mengabaikannya. Dasar kenapa adiknya itu malah mengurusi perbekalan... **Tunggu!**.

Tanpa sadar Yao memukul meja. "Kenapa kau malah mendukung kepergiannya?" tanya sang kakak dan hanya dibalas lirikan oleh Kiku. "Dan Gilbert, kau kemana lagi?" menyerah akhirnya dia menoleh pada si albino yang sudah menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku meninggalkan kawan-kawanku di perbatasan Ichnos. Dan aku masih harus berangkat ke timur" jawab Gilbert tanpa menoleh. Remaja itu memakai semua pakaiannya, sampai menutupi jati dirinya lagi. Wow, ini akan sangat menegangkan semenjak dia berada di Ratna sekarang.

OXO

"Haiya~mereka sudah pergi" Yao menghela nafas panjang. Dia sudah menyerah untuk membujuk mereka berdua untuk menetap di ruangan tersebut dan membicarakan hal ini berlahan. Yong Soo di sebelahnya melihat pintu yang masih terbuka lal

u mendongak melihatnya "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Ludwig bersama Antonio?" tanya anak itu.

Wajah pria itu langsung pucat lalu memukul dahinya sekeras-kerasnya "Aduh!...karena terlalu panik aku malah lupa memberitahunya!". Yong Soo terkekeh geil pada kebodohan _pengasuhnya. sekejap Yao_ yang mulai lapar mengambil keuntungan dari ruangan yang sudah dipesan adiknya, dia memanggil pelayan dan memesan beberapa makanan. Sambil menunggu dia berbaring diatas sofa. Sementara Yong Soo duduk di lantai sambil melipat pakaiannya yang diabaikan, berantakan oleh orang-orang dewasa.

"Ya sudahlah, toh Arthur dan Antonio juga ada di Ratna. Aku yakin nanti mereka akan bertemu dan aku tak perlu menjelaskannya"

Semoga saja begitu...

 **To Be Continue...**

A/N:

Hei! Akhirnya saya bisa kembali lagi. Tentu saya sudah selesai dengan ujian dan sekarang terbebani dengan kata-kata 'kamu sudah lulus, seharusnya bla bla bla' dari orang tua saya. Padahal pengumuman ama ijasah aja belum keluar. **Maaf** malah curhat, ini sudah menjadi beban saya akhir-akhir ini. Padahal kan wa mau libur gitu~ terutama setelah belajar mati-matian...

Ngomong ujian jadi ingat ujian Bhs Indonesia (Sorry cerita lagi) tahu gak? review **Miss Anatasia** (kalau kakak masih baca fic ini) sebelumnya itu berguna banget!. Saya jadi lumayan mengerti materi yang berhubungan dengan penulisan yang benar. **Makasih** ya...

Ya sudahlah saya mau balas review sebelumnya yang kelihatannya agak terlambat nih.

 **To Eqa Skylight :**

Eqa-san desu ne, kita-kita sama-sama UN bareng nih. Udah selesai belum? hehehe...Telat sih tapi makasih buat dukungannya, saya baca lho sebelum belajar jadi tambah semangat. Moga-moga semua lancar juga untuk Eqa-san.

Trus, ya! Penokohan Gilbert disini saya buat ngak terlalu Uke nih. Dan tentang alurnya, baguslah kalau dimengerti oleh Eqa-san. Actionnya itu yang bagian ngelawan bos bandit itu, saya aja gregetan bayanginnya. Jadi pas adegan itu rasanya saya yang cerita, sambil teriak-teriak gitu.

 **To Rae Kupaa :**

Yeah, ini ekstrim memang bagi orang kebanyakan. Main-main sebelum UN. Saya tipe orang yang gak bisa serius pas belajar sih hehehe... syukur UN nya lancar tinggal tunggu pengumuman.

Hassan berpisah dengan malaikatnya si Gilbert, tenang aja dia mah tegar. Percaya kalo mereka akan bertemu lagi. Gak kaya si duo pedophile di cerita ini, si Arthur ama Antonio yang kalang kabut bikin rusuh.

 **To Butiran Rengginang :**

Hi, Saya juga suka Harem Gilbert!... /iya-iyalah kalo gak ngapain juga wa buat fic macam gini/

Ivan desu ne, si Seme satu itu masih bingung dimana dan kapan dia akan muncul. Pokoknya munculah! Hehe... dan terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini tentunya. EYD saya memang buruk banget sih, buktinya aja nilai Indonesia saya gak bisa lebih dari 6 karena soal-soal yang berhubungan dengan penulisan yang benar. Tapi saya usahakan deh buat para readers nyaman.

 **To other readers:**

 **Thank You For Reading and Mind to review this work?**

 **if so i really appreciate it :)**


	5. Finally

_**Previous:**_

— _Akhirnya kita bebas! Dan kurasa para bandit itu benar-benar marah, lalu... Hassan kenapa juga kau harus mencuri kuda si boss?— Mau bagaimana lagi? Kelihatannya kuda ini gagah sekali, aku menginginkannya!_

— _Duh...bagaimana caraku masuk kedalam Ratna? Oh kau mau menolongku Mr Kiku? Selain awesome ternyata aku juga beruntung!_

— _Bah! Kenapa orang-orang itu lama sekali? Ayolah penawaran yang kuberikan setara dengan perbaikan Kipos dan Harabe yang...hancur. Hei! I—itu juga kan kau yang membantuku, jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku..._

— _Ulah kalian membuat semuanya kacau, tapi lebih kacau lagi si Yao!. Dengar, dia bertemu Gilbert dan dia tidak mengajaknya kemari. Maksudku menemui kalian, dan hei! ternyata Kiku dan Yao bersaudara!._

— _Benar saudaraku malah membantu Gilbert untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, siapa sangka dia juga tertarik dengan si albino itu. O—oh ya, aku lupa Gilbert berada di Ratna, be—begitu juga dengan Arthur dan Antonio...mmm...bagaimana ini Yong Soo?_

— _Err...tenang saja, mungkin mereka bisa bertemu. Ingat? Alfred sudah memberitahu para bajak laut itu._

* * *

 **Chapter 05 : Finally**

setelah membereskan semuanya dan meninggalkan Yao dan Yong soo. Kiku dan Gilbert menaiki kuda dan menuju daerah timur kota ini. Gilbert terlihat tenang sekali, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya tanpa ekpresi."Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke gerbang timur," ujar Kiku untuk menarik perhatian si albino. Gilbert tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk "...Terima kasih. Ini kedua kalinya aku di tolong seseorang"

Dikasihani dan ditolong memang terdengar tidak hebat tapi tidak berterima kasih lebih tidak hebat lagi. Gilbert menghela nafas panjang, agak menyesal dia tidak bisa melihat-lihat kota Ratna. Maa...mungkin lain kali dia bisa kamari lagi, tentu jika masalah sudah selesai.

Sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan kota yang ramai ini, seharusnya dia lega karena dia akan jauh dari ibu kota dan kemungkinannya tertangkap kecil. Namun aneh sekali, dia merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, kenapa? Padahal bisa saja dia terbunuh disini atau mungkin tertangkap dan terjebak di sini selama beberapa minggu untuk menunggu kedua bajak laut menjemputnya.

"Ada apa Gilbert?," akhirnya Kiku bertanya, menunjukan rasa cemasnya "Apa kau tidak enak badan?"Gilbert mengeleng pelan lalu tersenyum tipis "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir ini adalah kota yang ramai"

OXO

"Hei, Antonio tunggu sebentar!"

Setelah mendengar kabar— entah baik atau buruk itu— Antonio melesat meninggalkan ruangan rapat, dan Alfred berusaha mengejarnya. Sementara Arthur, dia hanya berjalan di belakang mereka dengan santai, masih berkepala dingin rupanya.

" _Artie_ , kenapa kau masih begitu santai!?," menyerah Alfred berhenti dan menunggu kakaknya "Bukannya kau juga peduli pada Gilbert?," ocehnya seraya menarik tangan Arthur dan membawanya berlari. Si kapten West tidak masalah dengan itu, semenjak dia terlalu sibuk terbenam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Antonio sampai di tengah kota duluan. Mengingat cerita Alfred sebelumnya, jika Gilbert memang salah paham dan ingin pergi ke Dong. Akhirnya sang kapten pergi ke kanan— Sementara Arthur masih di seret Alfred untuk mengikuti Antonio. Kebetulan saja mata Zambrudnya menemukan sosok mencurigakan, tidak jauh dari mereka ada segerombolan laki-laki dengan pakaian lusuh. Mereka membawa senjata seperti golok dan pistol yang di letekkan di pingang mereka, intuisi Arthur yang tajam membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah di depan gerombolan tersebut. Disana dia bisa melihat dua orang menungangi kuda, mungkin hanya tebakan acak tapi bagaimana kalau mereka berdua diincar oleh gerombolan tersebut?.

* _ **BRAAK**_ _!_

Suara kayu yang rubuh terdengar keras sekali dari arah yang di tuju Antonio. Sesuai dugaan Arthur kedua orang yang menungangi kuda adalah target, dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Alfred. Mereka bisa melihat sebuah kapak raksasa diayunkan ke arah kedua penungang kuda, keduanya selamat begitu juga dengan kudanya karena tebasan hanya meningcar penungangnya.

Seorang dengan jubah meloncat sangat tinggi untuk menghindar, sementara seorang lagi— mereka bertiga sangat mengenalnya— Kiku turun dari kudanya dengan meloncat dan menunduk.

"Kiku ada disana!? Kalau begitu seorang lagi—" Alfred memucat, tentu saja sesuai dugaanya. Ketika penutup orang yang satu lagi terbuka, rambut perak yang sangat mencolok menyambul keluar "Gilbert!" tunjuknya entah harus senang atau ketakutan

"Kita bertemu lagi huh," Gilbert mendarat dengan selamat dan sudah menghadapi sosok familiar di depannya "Padahal aku sampai meninggalkan Hassan dan yang lainnya hanya untuk kabur dari kalian, " keluhnya diakhiri helaan nafas

"Kau juga. Jika kau menghindari di tangkap kenapa kau malah ke Ratna?"

"Itu juga berlaku padamu bandit, bukannya ini pusat negara? Kau bisa di eksekusi!" siapa juga yang akan melupakan wajah bos bandit gurun yang raksasa tersebut? "Kau repot-repot mengejarku, kupikir kau akan mengunakan teman-temanku untuk umpan"

"Heh, bocah berhati dingin. Mereka semua kabur dan salah satunya mencuri kuda kesayanganku!"

Suara pria raksasa tersebut meninggi, dan dia mulai mengayunkan kapaknya secara acak. "Gilbert!" sejenak manik merah Gilbert melebar ketika mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak di dengarnya. "Antonio?! Bagaimana bisa?," dia menoleh dan pria Sur tersebut sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

Di saat bersamaan prajurit istana sudah berlarian melewatI Arthur dan Alfred, mereka pasti mendengar adanya huru hara dan akhirnya berniat menangkap bandit yang sudah menjadi buronan "Tapi jika mereka menemukan Gilbert, kita harus mengurus ini secara politik. Tawaranku yang sebelumnya tidak akan ada artinya, dan ini akan merepotkan kita," oceh Arthur dan mulai berlari sambil menyiapkan senapannya

"Benar sih, mengingat mereka membuat kita menunggu lama"

Jika sampai Gilbert di bawa ke hadapan raja Ratna, sementara masalah kerugian Kipos dan Harabe masih belum terselesaikan. Antonio dan Arthur akan di peras habis-habisan dengan _sanderanya_ Gilbert.

"Padahal mulanya Cuma karena ingin Gilbert kembali, salah mereka berdua juga sih. Seenaknya pergi ke Ratna dan melakukan negosiasi yang tidak berguna," oceh Kiku juga sependapat dengan Arthur di belakang sana. Untuk beberapa alasan dia mengerti kejadian yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

Untuk **saat** **ini** ada dua gerombolan yang membahayakan; bandit dan juga prajurit istana, dengan jumlah mereka tidak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya. Baiklah tidak mungkin mereka menyentuh para anjing istana tersebut— Gilbert yang _awesome_ tidak peduli mana kawan mana lawan. Dia hanya berpikir untuk menjauh dari keributan ini. Sedikit lagi dia akan sampai ke gerbang timur dan dia akan kembali ke gurun bebas!.

 _Ah tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Pikirnya seraya mengeluarkan belatinya, yang bisa dia percayai sekarang hanyalah fisiknya. Apakah dia bisa kabur dengan lincah dalam keadaan 'sesak' seperti ini? _Coba saja!_ —Mengigit bibir atasnya, Gilbert mengambil ancang-ancang. Ternyata benar dugaannya semua bandit hanya mengincarnya, apakah mereka tidak takut dengan orang-orang istana? "Tsk, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Hassan dan yang lainnya sih?," omelnya.

Sebisa mungkin dia menerobos pasukan bandit, dia berlari sambil menebas siapapun yang mendekatinya. Meskipun tetap musuh utamanya adalah sang bos, namun Gilbert tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dia tidak bertarung, dia berusaha untuk kabur!.

Gilbert menusuk bandit di depannya lalu menghindar ke samping saat seorang lagi menyerangnya. Antonio mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berusaha mengikuti Gilbert, sementara Arthur— sang kapten bajak laut West menerobos pasukan istana dan menaiki kuda Kiku yang sebelumnya. Dari tempatnya dia bisa melihat sang bos bergerak, siap untuk membelah siapapun yang di dekat Gilbert hanya dengan sekali tebas.

Dia duduk menunggu diatas kuda, sampai menemukan _Timing_ yang tepat. Gilbert menelan ludahnya, dia baru saja berhasil menghindari satu serangan mengerikan dari si bos bandit, itu juga berkat Antonio menariknya ke belakang.

"Sedikit lagi kau sudah terpengal bodoh!," bentak Antonio, dasar setelah pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama itulah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari orang Sur yang katanya ramah.

Gilbert hanya diam dan tidak lama kemudian sang raksasa kembali berteriak "Bocah! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!," membuat sakit kepala saja

Gilbert memejamkan matanya, sambil bergerak mengikuti instingnya. Jantungnya berdebar, bagaimana kalau dia tidak berhasil?— ***** _ **DOR**_ **!** dan di saat bersamaan hampir saja jantungnya berhenti mendadak karena mendengar suara ledakan dari senapan. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Gilbert berhasil di belakang sang bos sekarang.

Raksasa tersebut diam dan tak lama kemudian ambruk, apakah satu tembakan saja sudah membuatnya runtuh?— itu Arthur, setelah menembak kaki bandit tersebut lalu dia berlari dan meloncat ke arahnya untuk membuatnya jatuh.

"Diamlah disana, **Rizal**!" Arthur duduk di dada pria tersebut dan menempelkan mulut pistolnya pada wajah si bandit. Wajah Arthur sebagai bajak laut benar-benar dingin, dari pandangan saja dia bisa membunuh.

"Tidak ada bajak laut yang bisa memerintahku!" Rizal masih saja melawan, dengan badan besarnya tersebut dia berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Arthur yang duduk di atasnya dengan berdiri, namun sebelum tangan besar itu menopang badannya sendiri, Arthur menekan pelatuknya dan menembak tangan tersebut sebanyak tiga kali **"GHA!** " Rizal berteriak kesakitan dan para bawahannya mendekat, ingin membasmi Arthur namun si bajak laut memiliki nyawa Rizal sekarang.

"Itu peringatan, jika kau berani bergerak lagi," suara letusan kembali terdengar. Kali ini Arthur menembak dan sengaja meleset ke tanah berpasir membuat debu membeludak. Di balik pasir-pasir tersebut, Arthur menyeringai sadis "Aku akan membunuhmu. Nyawamu tidak lebih berharga daripada babi di kapalku"

Karena Arthur mengalihkan perhatian semuanya, Gilbert sudah sampai di gerbang timur sekarang. Disana ada beberapa penjaga dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerobos. Rambut perak yang mencolok tersebut membuat seluruh perhatian kepadanya, tidak ambil peduli dia berlari dan menebas semua yang menghalanginya tapi memastikan mereka tidak mati.

"Tentu saja kami akan repot jika kau membunuh mereka"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku!?"

Antonio ada di belakangnya sedari tadi, bahkan ketika mereka sampai di gurun bebas. Gilbert menghela nafas panjang pada senyuman riang si bajak laut Sur tersebut "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku masih hidup. Sekarang biarkan aku mencari Ludwig dengan tenang!"

"apa yang kau katakan sih? Ludwig ada di kapal, mungkin sedang bermain bersama Feli dan Lovi," jelas Antonio santai. Reaksi Gilbert sesuai dugaannya, pemuda albino tersebut membeku lalu jatuh terduduk di tanah. "A—Apa!?" teriaknya

"Seperti yang kubilang Ludwig aman bersamaku. Kau berhasil melindunginya, dia tetap bersembunyi di semak-semak"

Rasanya pusing, Gilbert mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar berusaha menangkan diri "La...lalu untuk apa aku susah-susah ke timur?" tanyanya sendiri lalu menghela nafas "Yah, karena Ludwig ada di tangan Pedophile macam kau sih, kurasa dia baik-baik saja"

"Masalah utamanya adalah kita tidak bisa kembali ke Ratna. Juga kita tidak mungkin jalan kaki sampai ke **Kanzan** , dimana kapal kami berada"

"Hmm...dimana itu?"

"di daerah selatan"

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku saja" Gilbert berdiri lalu menepuk pakaiannya yang terkena debu, Antonio memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Melihat wajah tolol yang jelas tak cocok dengan image bajak laut tersebut si albino terkekeh geli "Kita ke Giammi," ujarnya lalu mulai berjalan.

"Tu—tunggu itu kemana? Kenapa kita kesana?" Antonio mengikuti langkahnya dan berjalan di samping Gilbert. Si albino membuka tasnya lalu memberikan peta pada si bajak laut "Seharusnya disana, aku dan...para penolongku bisa bertemu"

"Penolongmu?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir bagaimana bisa aku sampai ke Ratna dengan keadaan sebagai , padahal aku hanya—" Gilbert berhenti mengoceh lalu berdehem "Ehem...Yah, bukan berarti aku tidak melakukan kejahatan di sini"

"Gilbert, kelihatannya kau banyak melakukan hal-hal gila di sini"

"Kau juga, apa yang kalian lakukan di Harabe dan Kipos? Itu alasan kenapa aku seperti uang yang berjalan bukan!?"

Keduanya terdiam dan hanya suara angin bertiup yang terdengar di tanah kering ini. Antonio mengembalikan petanya setelah menemukan letak Giammi lalu berkata "Kurasa kita harus menceritakannnya...pengalaman kita masing-masing"

"Tentu saja, aku merasa aku korbannya di sini"

"Jika saja kau tidak mengorbankan diri dan tertangkap kau tidak akan membuat Arthur dan aku cemas"

"Hei! Jadi ini salahku yang _awesome_ ini?! Aku berusaha melindungi Ludwig"

"Iya deh, tapi ini bermula karena ayahmu bukan?"

 **To** **be** **contiue**


	6. Heartless

**Previous:**

 _Untuk mempersingkatnya, aku akhirnya bertemu dengan Gilbert dan kita akan memulai_ _p_ _erjalanan bersama-sama. Bukannya ini menyenangkan Gilbert?_

 _Parah. Sebenarnya sampai kapan kau mau menginterogasi ku?_

 _Banyak hal yang harus kuketahui. Selain aku dan Arthur kelihatannya kau dan teman-teman mu membuat masalah._

 _Kau tidak perlu tahu! Orang-orang ini sudah tahu, mereka sudah lelah mendengarnya. Mereka pasti lebih peduli dengan masa laluku, bodoh._

 _Hmm..masa lalumu? Apakah kau akan menceritakan masa-masa dimana kita berdua?, bercanda. Tapi kau juga akan memberitahuku bukan?_

 _Cerewet! Kenapa orang Sur selalu banyak bicara!?...Dan lagi aku tidak ingin memberitahumu apapun!_

* * *

 **Chapter 06: Heartless**

Gilbert bersama dengan Antonio memulai perjalanan mereka ke Giammi. Beruntung malam ini mereka menemukan tempat menginap. Mereka menginap di perkemahan sebuah suku yang berpindah tempat, suku tersebut terlihat kaya karena memiliki ternak yang cukup untuk menemani perjalanan mereka. Suku yang memiliki warna khas merah dan hijau, perpanduan yang terlihat sangar norak namun sebenarnya mereka ramah.

Meskipun suku **Wadi** mengetahui identitas mereka , namun tetap memberikan mereka sebuah tenda untuk mereka sendiri dan memberi mereka privasi. Gilbert tidak menyangka jika ternyata ada yang bisa mempercayainya, sementara Antonio kelihatannya sangat senang mengamati budaya suku Wadi dan saat ini sedang bersama kepala suku.

Gilbert berada dalam tendanya, duduk diatas alas kulit binatang dan sedang mengambar sesuatu di buku sketch-nya. Dia membuat sketsa yang mengambarkan kegiatan orang-orang Wadi yang dia lihat siang tadi.

"Ah…Berapa lama lagi untuk sampai ke Giammi ya?," keluh Gilbert tak menghentikan tangannya "Si Antonio itu, dia pasti akan merengek untuk tinggal disini selama beberapa hari,". Dia merasa kesepian, namun dirinya tidak seperti Antonio yang cerewet itu. Di saat tenang seperti ini, Gilbert selalu memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu sendirian dan diam memikirkan segala sesuatu.

Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Antonio yang periang dan selalu peduli padanya itu. Itu membuatnya bertanya _kembali_ tentang **keanehan** dalam dirinya. Pertanyaan seperti; apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?, atau apakah lebih baik aku menyembuhkan keanehannya tersebut, mulai muncul di dalam benaknya.

"Jelas **tidak** bukan? Aku tidak perlu berubah," gumamnya lalu meletakan pensilnya. Berbaring, dia mulai memejamkan matanya "Keanehan yang bisa melindungiku, apakah aku harus membuangnya?"

 **OXO**

Gilbert kecil ikut ayahnya untuk melihat sebuah proyek pembangunan. Semenjak keluarganya adalah salah satu bangsawan yang bertangung jawab dalam perkembangan kota Genial. Hari itu ayahnya pergi kesana sambil membawa anaknya yang berumur 10 tahun. Ayahnya memiliki harapan tinggi padanya dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang.

Gilbert tidak membenci harapan yang dilemparkan padanya, hanya saja dia juga tidak merasa bangga. Menjadi bangsawan, kaya, dan juga pintar tidak mengelitik hatinya untuk tersenyum. Senyuman yang ditunjukannya hanyalah _senyuman_ , bibir yang melengkung yang dibuat dengan otot-otot wajahnya. Tidak ada yang special dari senyumannya.

Awalnya dia hanya berpikir jika mungkin dia hanyalah seseorang yang pemurung. Namun….Pada hari itu, dia mengetahuinya.

Dalam perjalan menuju proyek pembangunan. Kereta kuda mereka mengalami masalah pada rodanya, tidak sabar ayahnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Di dekat klinik dokter langanan keluarga mereka, terdengar suara ledakan. Suara ledakan yang terdengar tiba-tiba tersebut bahkan tidak bisa menguncang hati kecil Gilbert, padahal ayahnya sudah menggengam erat tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari lokasi. Gilbert diam, tidak mengerakan kakinya. Anak itu malah bertanya "Ayah, bukannya kita harus ke proyek pembangunan? Aku ingin melihatnya"

Sejenak wajah sang ayah memucat, namun setelah itu hanya mengangguk. Dia mengerti bagaimana sikap anaknya terhadap sesuatu yang baru dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Di mata orang tuanya, Gilbert adalah anak yang serba ingin tahu dan berani mengambl resiko untuk mengetahuinya. Kenyataannya, Gilbert hanya ingin bertanya _Apa masalahnya? Itu hanyalah ledakan, dan yang lebih penting lagi kita harus kesana_ — Kenyataannya anak itu tidak peduli. **Tidak** **peduli** yang dianggap sederhana oleh anak itu, sebenarnya memiliki arti yang dalam bagi orang pada umumnya.

Ketika ayah dan anak tersebut mengiinjakan kaki mereka di dekat kerumunan. Orang-orang tersebut berteriak, sebagian muntah. Gilbert bisa melihat diantara kerumunan; tubuh yang terpecah belah dan bau yang menyengat.

Tanah yang di selimuti salju tipis, seharusnya putih tak ternoda. Sekarang hanya warna merah disana, di selimuti aroma busuk dari daging manusia dan darah.

Gilbert diam di tempat. Anak itu bisa merasakan gengangam ayahnya yang semakin erat, dan pria separuh baya tersebut menahan rasa mualnya.

Gilbert ditarik untuk menjauh. Orang-orang di sekitar berbisik-bisik jika tragedy tersebut ulah dari para teroris yang ingin melakukan kudeta. Mendengarnya, ayahnya sempat membeku di tempat. Lalu bagaimana dengan Gilbert?, apa yang dipikirkan anak seumurannya setelah melihat hal mengerikan tersebut?.

Ketika ayahnya melepaskan tangannya, dia mengosok kedua tangannya lalu bertepuk. Tak ada suara yang keluar semenjak dia memakai sarung tangan, dia juga memakai mantel tebal dan topi bulu, namun yang dia pikirkan sedari tadi hanyalah ; _hari ini dingin sekali ya…_

Butuh beberapa tahun bagi Gilbert mengetahui jika rasa tidak pedulinya melebihi batas normal. Jika seperti itu terus, orang akan menganggapnya gila!. Ketidakinginannya dibuang oleh masyarakat, melatihnya untuk **berakting**.

Apapun yang terjadi dia akan menyembunyikan ketidakpedulian-nya. Pertemuannya dengan Antonio maupun Athur sama sekali tidak membantunya. Rasanya seperti gurun di Merkaz. Sebanyak apapun kau menuang air, cairan itu akan menguap dan hilang entah kemana.

…

Beberapa tahun, semakin dirinya dewasa. Ketidakpeduliannya setidaknya semakin luluh. Dia lebih banyak berpikir; baginya hidup ini seperti bermain catur. Bagaimana jika aku maju?, bagaimana kalau aku mundur?. Itu semua dibuatnya untuk mengatur bagaimana dia bersikap dan bertindak, rasanya secara tidak alami dia membuat sebuah kepribadian.

Rasa tidak peduli yang begitu kejam mengerogoti dirinya dan mengendalikannya. Selama ini Gilbert berhasil mengendalikannya, namun puncaknya pada malam itu.

"He…Hentikan…tidak!"

Abdullah tertawa sadis diatas tubuh Gilbert yang basah di penuhi keringat. Wajah albino tersebut memerah, terlihat kehabisan nafas. Suara remaja tersebut semakin serak, dia berteriak sama sekali tidak berguna. Pria menjijikan bertubuh gumpal tersebut tak akan pernah berhenti sebelum dia puas memperkosanya.

Yang dirasakan Gilbert hanya rasa sakit. Abdullah memasukan miliknya begitu saja dan bergerak seenaknya, tangan pria tersebut juga mengores tubuh putih Gilbert dengan kasarnya.

Abdullah mendekati wajahnya, berbisik dan mendesah di telinga Gilbert "Dari pada menjadi seorang budak, kau lebih pantas di sebut pelacur…hmm…tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu hewan peliharaan," Gilbert mengigit bibirnya sendiri ketika tangan jahil Abdullah mengosok miliknya yang sedang tegang, bersamaan dengan bergerak di lubangnya.

"Bersuaralah Gilbert," minta si tuan tanah seraya memasukan miliknya sedalam-dalamnya. Tentu si pemuda albino menolaknya dan tetap berusaha bungkam, jika dia bersuara dia hanya akan berteriak untuk meminta Abdullah untuk berhenti atau menjauh darinya. Tentu Abdullah terus memaksanya dan melakukan segala kekerasan agar Gilbert berteriak.

Ini sebuah penghinaan baginya. karakter yang telah dibuatnya adalah karakter yang memiliki kehebatan, dia biasa menyebutnya dengan _awesome_ sebagaimana Arthur dan Alfred biasa mengatakannya. Namun berada di bawah pria brengsek dan mengerang seperti pelacur rendahan akan merusak citranya….

Beberapa kali pria itu menamparnya bahkan mencekiknya sambil berteriak; _baiklah jika kau tidak mau bersuara untukku, bagaimana kalu kau diam saja!_.

Untuk beberapa jam, akhirnya Gilbert berhasil melewatinya. Abdullah tertidur setelah kelelahan. Gilbert segera memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar jahanam tersebut.

Dengan kasar dia mengosok dirinya di pemandian. Tanpa sadar dia mengambil aktingnya, dia mulai terisak meskipun dalam hatinya dia tidak merasa sesedih itu. Dia hanya kesal dirinya telah dihina dan dikotori sampai sejauh ini. Merasa lelah, dia mulai membilas dirinya dan mengenakan pakaian baru.

Akhirnya, disitulah dia. Gilbert dengan belati yang terjatuh— Mungkin setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini; ah dia **merasakan** apa yang dinamakan pengalaman **terburuk**

Dia menggila, dia menjadi monster malam itu. Untuk membangunkan yang terhormat tuan tanah Abdullah, dia menendang tubuh gumpal tersebut sekuat tenaga. Sebelum pria tua tersebut bersuara, Gilbert mengunakan belatinya untuk melukai wajah buruk tersebut seraya mengancam "Bersuara kubunuh kau"

"Beraninya kau!," tidak semudah itu untuk mengancam Abdullah yang diatas angin. Pria iu berteriak dan mengumpat Gilbert dengan kata-kata kasar "Kau hanya budak!," tunjuknya "Yang harus kau lakukan hanya menurutiku. Aku membelimu, kau milikku!—" merasa pusing dengan segala ocehan yang dilontarkan Abdullah, Gilbert mengerakan senjatanya. Belati keberuntungan si albino mengiris telinga kanan sang tuan tanah "Berisik, telingaku merasa panas sekali tahu," ujarnya santai namun mata merahnya menatap pria yang duduk di lantai dengan aura intimidasi "Bukannya di tempat ini terkenal dengan pepatah 'mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi' atau apapun itu?"

Wajah sombong tersebut mulai luntur dan digantikan dengan ketakutan. Tersenyum, kesadisan Gilbert semakin menggila "Tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukai pepatah tersebut," dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik "Semenjak aku dibesarkan oleh seorang pedagang, aku lebih menyukai barter. Karena kau menghancurkan telingaku dengan semua hinaan tersebut, bagaimana kalau aku menghancurkan mulutmu yang kotor itu?," selanjutnya dia menekankan belatinya pelan pada bibir tebal Abdullan. Tentu saja sang tuan tanah yang seharusnya berada diatas angin, ketakutan dan lebih baik mati jika dia bisa.

"Ja..Jangan Kumohon, A—akan kuberikan apapun. Kumohon Gilbert!" dia memohon dan menangis. Gilbert yang tak memiliki hati sama sekali tak bersimpati, namun untuk saat ini, untuk detik ini. Pemuda albino tersebut merasa kegirangan, untuk kali ini hatinya merasa sesak, di penuhi dan diselimuti amarah.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Gilbert menghancurkan tengorokan pria tersebut. Abdullah terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah. Sekali lagi dia mencium bau yang sama dengan tragedi ledakan, namun masih kurang, ruangan ini masih belum sebusuk itu!. "Ah…Maaf, aku lupa memintamu untuk tidak memanggilku dengan namaku. Namaku yang _awesome_ ini lebih baik tetap bersih, tak pernah di ucapkan makhluk menjijikan seperti dirimu," berjongkok, dia bertatap mata dengan mata yang di selimuti amarah milik Abdullah.

Berbagai siksaan telah dilakukannya. Seluruh anggota gerak subjek kemarahannya telah dilumpuhkannya, namun masuh belum bisa membuatnya puas. Dia sudah tidak marah, bukan karena subjek kemarahannya telah sekarat namun karena waktu sudah berlangsung lama. Dua jam telah berlalu dan dia bosan menyiksa untuk pelampiasan kemarahannya. Sebagai gantinya dia mulai meneliti. Jika dia bisa merasa marah, kapan dia bisa merasakan senang?

Siksaan pada tuan tanah tersebut masih terus berlangsung. Pria tersebut membuka mulutnya namun tak ada suara keluar dari kerongkongannya, air mata dan liur yang nista bercampur di wajahnya. Sayangnya, melihat hal menyedihkan tersebut Gilbert tidak berhenti.

"Kau tidak bersuara," tamparan bertubi-tubi terus mendarat pada wajah korbannya "Tidak ada yang tahu kalau seseorang sepertimu, mengalami hal menyedihkan seperti ini huh," Gilbert berhenti, melihat telapak tangannya yang panas memerah "Kau ingin mati?, kau ingin mati sekarang bukan?"

Bola mata Abdullah membesar penuh rasa terror. Wajah Gilbert yang tak menunjukan perasaan apapun lebih menakutkan daripada orang gila yang tertawa menikmati menyiksa orang lain. Remaja albino tersebut lebih buruk daripada monster, kulitnya yang seputih salju membuatnya seperti serigala berbulu domba. Seolah tidak melakukan hal yang buruk, dia memutuskan urat kaki pria malang tersebut. Belum puas, Gilbert menusuk daging gumpal tersebut.

"Hmm?…" Gilbert membersihkan belatinya dengan robekan pakaian Abdullah, dia menyadari jika pria tersebut sudah tewas kehabisan darah. "Mati huh," gumamnya lalu memasukan kembali logam tajam tersebut kedalam wadahnya "Kurasa aku tidak akan menemukan apapun hanya dengan menyiksanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Arthur menyeringai puas, saat ini para bandit yang telah mengganggu Gilbert telah dilemparkan kedalam kurungan. Alfred tidak sesenang kakaknya, anak itu menghela nafas gugup sesekali melihat sekelilingnya. Yao yang memperhatikan anak pirang tersebut tidak mengerti, jujur saja dia merasa sama dengan yang dirasakan Arthur; puas karena masalah selesai. Makin penasaran pria Dong itu bertanya "Ada apa Al?"

"Bagaimana dengan…negosiasinya?" pertanyaan tersebut di balas pula dengan pertanyaan. Mendengarnya , senyuman menghilang dari wajah sang kapten West. Arthur melipat lengannya di depan dada "Ha? Tentu saja batal," ketusnya "Kita menemukan Gilbert dan Gilbert tidak bersama mereka. Mereka tidak akan bisa memerasku," ocehnya seenaknya. Sudah ciri khasnya kalau dia egois, pasti sebentar lagi dia akan meningglkan Ratna tanpa membayar apapun pada raja.

"Berkat kalian aku sama sekali belum melakukan perdagangan dengan raja. Sebagai gantinya beli tehku Arthur," Yao tersenyum seraya menarik lengan pria West tersebut. Mendengar teh , senyuman Arthur merekah kembali "Baiklah. Apa kau punya teh mawar yang kupesan kemarin?"

Kedua orang dewasa tersebut meninggalkan lorong gelap ini. Alfred menyusul setelah melihat pria raksasa yang di tangkap kakaknya sebelumnya. Rizal menatapnya tajam, hawa kemarahan tersebut membuat Alfred merinding.

Sebelum berlari, anak itu mengatakan sesuatu pada bandit tersebut. Tak lama kemudian suara tawa mengema sampai terdengar dari luar. Arthur tertawa "Dia sudah menjadi gila," komennya "Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan karena penjahat seperti itu"

"Heh, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan penjahat Kirkland"

Alfred ber-sweat drop melihat mereka tertawa kompak. Entah kenapa orang dewasa di sekelilingnya selalu berbuat seenaknya dan terkadang merasa senang diatas penderitaan orang lain.

...

Mereka sampai ke pelabuhan dengan batuan kereta kuda Yao, bertemu dengan ketiga anak asuh Antonio, mereka segera memberitahu adik sang albino.

Ludwig menangis gembira ketika mendengar kabar jika Gilbert baik-baik saja dan sekarang bersama dengan Antonio. Feliciano juga ikut menangis haru sambil memeluk teman pirangnya tersebut, sementara Lovino dengan kikuknya berusaha menghibur Ludwig dengan menawarinya keripik.

Alfred mengajak Yong Soo duduk bersama ketiga anak manis tersebut, sementara Arthur dan Yao sibuk dengan teh mereka. Bajak laut West tersebut bertingkah seperti dia melupakan Gilbert, si pujaan hatinya. Namun kenyataannya dia bersumpah akan meledakan kapal Antonio di lain hari, dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua berkeliaran tanpa tujuan.

"Kau tahu tujuan mereka?," tanya Arthur di tengah menyeduh teh terbaiknya "Merkaz bukan tempat yang baik untuk Gilbert, dan saat ini dia bersama si bodoh Antonio yang bahkan tidak bisa membaca petanya"

"Lebih tepatnya dia tidak memperhatikan petanya," balas Yao seraya memutar bola matanya malas "Kau terlalu meremehkannya. Akui saja kalau kau iri padanya yang bergerak lebih cepat. Gilbert akan baik-baik saja bersamanya"

"Dia hanya akan bermain-main," balas Arthur lalu menuang tehnya, siap untuk dinikmati. Dia mengambil toples kue di sebelahnya lalu meletakannya di tengah mereka "Ah terakhir kali aku membuat Pie aku meledakannya," keluhnya menganti topik.

"Aiya...Kau ini," Yao mengelengkan kepalanya "Bukannya kau sudah memiliki koki terbaik selautan?"(A/N: Bukan Sanji XD) tanyanya sambil mengambil biskut dari toplesnya. Arthur tidak menjawab, sebelum dia selesai menghirup tehnya. Pria Dong tersebut memberikan sepotong kue pada Yong Soo yang menatapnya heran "Ini buatan Francis bukan?," tersenyum. Dia menyadari jika sudah membuat sang bajak laut kesal. Dari semuanya dia paling suka menganggu kapten West tersebut.

Wajah Arthur memerah, menautkan kedua alis tebalnya. Yang membuatnya lebih kesal, si pedagang Dong itu menertawakannya sambil menunjuk. Dia Gentleman, tentu dia harus bersabar. "Dia koki tentu saja dia harus memasak," ujarnya datar meskipun wajahnya sudah di penuhi tanda siku-siku.

Merasakan keberadaan seseorang, Arthur menoleh. manik Zambrudnya melebar ketika mendapati wajah pria pirang berambut panjang. "Hmm...Kau tidak menyukainya?," kata orang itu seraya mengambil kue "Padahal aku membuatnya secocok mungkin dengan tehmu," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum pada Arthur.

"Mau kugampar?," Ancam sang kapten lalu membuang mukanya. Francis adalah koki kapal sekaligus satu-satunya orang kepercayaan Arthur di kapal ini. Pria tersebut lebih tua dan lebih dewasa ketimbang Arthur, jika mereka disandingkan dan keduanya masih memakai baju formal. Orang akan berpikir jika Francis adalah kapten **Britt** **Angel** yang terkenal itu.

"Hou.." Tatapan Francis kelihatan seperti menyindir, sambil mengosok dagunya yang di tumbuhi janggut tipis "Itu perkataanmu pada penolongmu? Padahal setelah aku panas-panasan, mengirim orang-orang untuk mengikuti Gilbert yang sangat kau sukai itu," ocehnya sebelum mundur selangkah "Nama kapal ini dan pemiliknya sama sekali tidak cocok"

Arthur mengabaikan tingkah tidak sopan bawahannya dan langsung bertanya "Kemana Gilbert?"

"Dari arahnya kemungkinan besar dia mau ke Giammi," Francis langsung menjawabnya. Dia duduk disamping Yao yang sibuk dengan selembar daftar dagangannya. Dia tertarik pada secarik kertas tersebut, samar-samar dia bisa melihat keterangan asal barang-barang itu. mendekat dia bertanya "Di Giammi ada apa?". Yao menoleh, tidak masalah dengan si pirang yang melihat kertasnya "Kau ingin tahu barang yang kudapatkan dari sana atau apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi, apa yang membuat Gilbert kesana? Seharusnya Antonio menyeretnya kembali kemari daripada membawa anak itu ke tempat asing bukan?," balas Francis sambil melihat Alfred dan lainnya. Anak-anak itu masih bermain di tempat yang sama. Dia selalu berpikir kenapa Alfred dan Arthur berbeda begitu jauh, tapi adik kandung Alfred yaitu Matthew juga berbeda dengan Alfred sendiri. Untuk suatu alasan terkadang Alfred mirip dengan Arthur yang serakah, sedangkan anak bernama Matthew lebih terlihat murni.

Francis melihat Arthur, mengira-ngira apa yang di pikirkan kaptennya. "Jadi apakah kita harus menuju Giammi kapten?," tanyanya. Arthur diam saja sebelum menjawab "Tidak perlu. Gilbert pergi kesana pasti ada alasannya," jawaban di luar dugaan. Namun disisi lain, yang dikatakannya dengan yang dilakukan sama sekali tidak cocok.

Sang kapten pirang berdiri, melepas mantel kebesarannya beserta topi bajak lautnya, diletakannya semua itu diatas kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Tanpa bertanya lagi Francis tahu apa maksud si bodoh itu "Kalau aku bilang _kita_ sekarusnya kau juga termasuk Arthur," ujarnya memperhatikan kaptennya yang mungkin tidak akan mendengarkannya "Aku mungkin membiarkanmu tapi yang lain akan menghalangimu"

"Siapa bilang aku akan berjalan sendirian. Setelah semua yang terjadi, mungkin Raja akan mengejarku dan Antonio yang belum membayar apapun. Aku akan pergi bersama Kiku"

Mendengar nama adiknya di sebut, Yao mulai sewot "Ha? Kau akan mengajaknya? Jangan bercanda, kalau masalah raja mengejarmu itu salahmu karena mengambil kembali kotak yang seharusnya kau berikan pada mereka. jangan menjadi orang kaya yang pelit oi," oceh pria paling tua disana.

"Aku tidak pelit tapi aku melakukannya karena aku bajak laut," Arthur mengelak seraya terkekeh kecil "Banyak wilayah yang harus kubiayai. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membuangnya untuk orang-orang itu"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir berjalan dengan _seseorang_ lebih aman daripada sendirian? Jika kau mau pergi, pergilah bersama _beberapa_ orang," tambah Francis juga sewot sama seperti Yao.

"Tidak kusangka kau sebodoh itu. Kalau aku mengajak orang banyak itu mencolok bodoh!"

Disaat ketiganya berdebat. Kiku datang bersama dengan seorang gadis. Perempuan itu adalah orang Merkaz, dengan ciri khas kulit tan dan mata yang lebar. Kiku masuk duluan diikuti gadis tersebut— Pria Dong yang baru saja datang itu harus memanggil nama mereka satu persatu agar ketiganya memperhatikannya.

Mendengar suara Kiku, Yao orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangannya. "Oh, kau datang" pria itu menyambutnya. Gadis seumuran Alfred berada di sebelah adiknya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan hanya di balas Yao dengan anggukan kecil. Sebelum sang kakak menjelaskan masalah disini. Kiku menjelaskan masalahnya duluan.

"Nama gadis ini Chelle," ujar Kiku memberitahu "Dia akan menemaniku bersama dengan Arthur ke Giammi"

"Tunggu!? Kalian sudah membicarakannya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku bisa mengira-ngira apa yang dipikirkan kapten Britt Angel"

Francis menengahi kakak beradik Dong tersebut "Okay...Aku tahu sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi," ujarnya melihat ketiga orang yang bersangkutan secara bergilir "Jika keberangkatan kalian berdua bisa membawa Gilbert kembali, silahkan saja. Tapi Kiku, kenapa kau mengajak Lady disana?," tanyanya melihat gadis tersebut.

Kiku membuka mulutnya ingin menjelaskan, sebelum dia menjelaskan apapun. Perempuan bernama Chelle itu mengantikannya "Ada seseorang yang kucari di Giammi," katanya "Tempat sebenarnya bukan di Giammi, tapi aku mendengar jika dia dan teman-temannya menuju ke Giammi. Aku tidak bisa pergi kesana sendirian, suatu keburuntungan aku bertemu dengan Mr Kiku," jelasnya diakhiri senyuman lugu.

"Kau dengar?," Arthur merasa jika keterangan Chelle adalah dukungan baginya. Dengan girang dia merangkul pundak kecil gadis itu "Selain menemukan Gilbert kita akan membantu Miss Chelle"

Wajah gadis itu memerah lalu menunduk. Francis memukul dahinya sendiri "Apapun akan kau lakukan demi Gilbert huh," keluhnya. "Baiklah, lakukan sesukami kapten. Asal kau tahu aku sudah mengirimkan tiga orang untuk mengikuti Gilbert dan Antonio, kau sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan."

"Tiga orang? Siapa?," kali ini Alfred ikut pembicaraan dan bergabung dalam lingkaran.

"...Yang mengikuti mereka Tim, Laura, dan Marie. Kalau mau tanya kenapa mereka yang berangkat, itu karena mereka adalah bawahan Antonio. Jika kau mau, Lukas siap kapanpun Arthur," jawab Francis sedikit kesal. Dia sendiri tidak percaya membiarkan dua perempuan berangkat dalam perjalanan berbahaya, dan sekarang ada gadis kecil bernama Chelle itu.

"Tidak," jawab Arthur mendekati pintu keluar. Sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan, dia menoleh ke orang percayaannya "Untuk sementara kau pimpin Britt Angel dan orang-orang Antonio. Bawa kapal ini ke bagian utara, jika kami tidak sampai kesana setelah kalian menunggu di pelabuhan selama 10 hari. Pindahlah kebagian timur benua ini," perintahnya seraya menyeringai "Yao kau bisa menumpang di salah satu kapal," tambahnya lalu menghilang di balik pintu kayu.

Kiku tidak mengatakan apapun dan menyusul Arthur, diikuti Chelle.

"Tsk aku ke Merkaz di hari yang tidak tepat. Mana aku tahu kalau budak yang terkenal itu adalah teman orang-orang idiot ini," keluh Yao lalu menoleh pada si pria pirang berambut panjang "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Francis biarkan aku naik kapal kalian," mintanya tanpa segan.

"Kau dan keretamu bisa menumpang di **Green Espana** "

OXO

Hassan menyinari batu Blue Planet di bawah sinar matahari terik. Cahaya yang seharusnya putih menjadi biru di penglihatannya— Batu yang seharusnya di berikan pada Ludwig berada di tangannya, dan selama Gilbert meninggalkannya batu tersebut belum pernah lepas dari tangannya.

"Nah Heracles," dia memanggil salah satu _kakak-_ nya "Apa batu yang kau cari itu sangat penting?"

Heracles yang berjalan di belakangnya tersenyum "Aku akan tahu setelah menemukannya," jawabnya tak pasti. Sadiq pura-pura tak mendengarnya, dia ingin dia tidak mendengarnya. Dia tidak mau tahu apakah batu yang mereka cari itu penting atau berharga— Selama ini. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu mengetahui segalanya tentang Byzantine, ibu Heracles. Alasan dia mengikuti Heracles adalah wanita itu. Byzantine tidak pernah memintanya melindungi Heracles, mereka bertemu sebelum Heracles lahir.

Sadiq mengingatnya— Wanita cantik berkulit tan. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang selalu diikat ekor kuda. Meskipun dalam keadaan susah wanita itu tetap tersenyum. Bola matanya yang hitam bagaikan malam selalu berkerlip seperti bintang dan tidak pernah kelabu di saat apapun.

Kipos adalah kota kelahirannya, begitu juga dengan Heracles. Harabe adalah tempat lahir Hassan. 20 tahun yang lalu kedua kota tersebut lebih buruk daripada neraka. Kedua kota pinggiran Kyros tersebut beserta desanya, terkena wabah mengerikan.

Waktu itu— Sebagian dari orang-orang Kipos dikarantinakan. Keluarganya selamat karena telah berbulan-bulan tidak berada dalam kota. Ketika kembali dia beserta keluarga di berikan tempat di pengungsian. Byzantine adalah salah satu penduduk yang mengungsi, sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin waktu itu dia hanyalah anak kecil namun kecantikan wanita itu membuatnya jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Selama setahun wabah tidak bisa di hentikan dan malah menyebar. Mereka yang diubgsikan mulai memberontak agar mereka bisa ke kota lain, bahkan negara lain.

 _Bahkan kami tidak tahu penyakit seperti apa yang meneror kami waktu itu—_ Sadiq kembali ke masanya. Dia baru sadar jika kedua lelaki yang lebih muda darinya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan heran. Menaikan salah satu alisnya dia bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Melihatmu diam seperti itu...Jangan-jangan nanti kita akan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan lagi," jawab Heracles sinis. Hassan tertawa garing seraya memasukan Blue Planet ke saku celananya "Mungkin dia kepanasan. Maa...kita tidak akan bisa makan kalau tidak menjual kuda-kuda **kita** "

"...Aku merasa seperti bandit sekarang," tambah Sadiq diikuti helaan nafas lelah. "Malam ini kita akan sampai ke perbatasan kota Giammi. lalu setelah itu apa yang kita lakukan? Pertama kita lewat kesini kan karena Gilbert?," tanya Sadiq pada kedua saudaranya.

"Seminggu lebih telah berlalu semenjak kita mendengar kehebohan yang terjadi di Ratna. Gilbert sudah bertemu dengan kedua bajak laut itu, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya sekarang," jawab Heracles "Pada akhirnya kita sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hadiah karena telah menemukan budak yang spesial itu"

"Maa...Jika beruntung kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Disaat itu aku akan mengembalikan batu ini padanya," tambah Hassan seraya tersenyum tipis pada Blue Planet.

"Kau sangat menyukai batu itu huh," komen Sadiq "Rasanya seperti kau yang diberi oleh Gilbert"

"...Terlebih lagi..." Heracles menyembunyikan senyuman di balik telapak tangannya, dia tidak tahan pada kelakuan anak itu "Bukannya rasa suka padamu pada anak itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Sejenak manik hijau Hassan melebar. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu peduli pada remaja albino itu tapi—, "Tidak tahu," hanya itu yang bisa dijawabnya saat ini.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. Sudah lama sekali _mentelengi_ tapi gak tahu harus nulis apa, dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menambahkan masa lalu Sadiq di sini. Kiranya untuk chapter kali ini mau menuntaskan misteri masa lalu Gilbert beserta keanehannya, tapi simpan dulu deh.

Kalian masih ingat dengan Rating fic ini bukan?— **Rating M**. Mungkin dimasa depan akan lebih kelihatan, moga-moga saja ada adegan lemon—kalau saya kuat buatnya—

Dan, setelah sekian lama ada juga yang review hehehe.

 **UndeuxtroisWaltz :**

Hi!— I can call you just Walt-san right? You got so long name and hard-to-write there.

Terima kasih telah me-review dan memperhatikan Fic ini hahaha. Saya lupa membaca review karena memang _rasanya_ bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang mereview. Baiklah itu alasan saya kenapa saya baru membalas hahaha...

Saya senang kalau Walt-san menyukai Fic ini. Hmm..mengumpulkan semua harem Gilbert lalu membuat mereka bertengkar karena Gilbert yang _awesome_ akan membuat cerita ini seru, dan saya sendiri menantikan saat-saat itu.

 **Hnna** :

Salam kenal Hnna-san : )

Saya suka lihat One Piece? Tentu saja karena favorite Uke saya ada di sana hahaha.../abaikan yang ini/

Saya senang kalau Hnna-san suka Fic ini, bahkan sampai tertarik sampai segitunya. Mengenai panggilan apapun boleh kok...

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**


	7. Not and Things

_Previous :_

 _Kau sudah puas bersama mereka Antonio. Aku tahu kalau suku Wadi sangat menarik, tapi Giammi tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi._

 _Tenang-tenang. Kau sendiri yang mengijinkanku bersama mereka selama 2 hari bukan?. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kau senang bisa bertemu Hassan dan yang lainnya lagi? Kau tahu Antonio sangat cemburu sekarang._

 _Cemburu atau apapun tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Aku bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan orang sepertimu._

 _Kiku, kau sangat tertarik pada Gilbert bukan? Sampai kau mau ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Ngomong-ngomong Miss Chelle, sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kau temui?_

 _Aku tidak mengenalnya...Tapi aku harus menemukannya..._

 _Kita simpan untuk nanti Mr Arthur, kau akan mengecewakan orang-orang diluar harus segera menyusul Gilbert..._

 _Okay...sebaiknya kita tidak banyak bicara dan melanjutkan perjalanan kita._

* * *

 **Chapter 07: Not And Things**

Mereka adalah bawahan Antonio. Dengan se-izin Francis mereka berangkat ke Giammi, lokasi yang mereka dapatkan dari orang-orang yang memata-matai huru-hara Ratna.

Pemuda tinggi dan gagah, berwajah sangar dengan bekas luka di pipinya. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut berjalan paling depan, diantara dua gadis;

Yang satunya pirang sementara yang satunya merah. Gadis berambut merah adalah adiknya, tidak seperti dirinya yang bertampang jutek gadis itu bertampang manis dan kekanakan. Sementara gadis berambut pirang, dia memakai kacamata terlihat dewasa dengan tabiat disiplin.

Gadis berambut merah mengeluh pada kakaknya "Tim, apakah kita tidak bisa beristirahat sebentar?". Mereka bertiga berjalan siang dan malam, bahkan saat melewati kota atau desa mereka tidak memesan kamar di penginapan. Sebenarnya, mereka tepat di belakang Antonio dan Gilbert. Mereka hanya mengekor, jika ekor menghilang di tinggal badannya mereka sendiri yang akan kerepotan.

"Setidaknya kita harus memberitahu mereka jika kita di belakang mereka," lanjut gadis itu. Pemuda bernama Tim menghembuskan asap rokoknya, mengabaikan keluhan adiknya. Sebagai gantinya yang membalas adalah gadis berambut pirang "Sudah lama kapten tidak bertemu dengan Gilbert. Biarkan mereka berdua, setelah kita sampai ke Giammi. Kita akan memberitahu mereka," ujarnya

"Marie!," Laura mengembungkan pipinya, tambah merajuk "Malam ini kita baru sampai ke perbatasan. Butuh berapa kilo lagi kita sampai ke kota Giammi?"

"...Bersabarlah," akhirnya Tim menyahut— Gilbert dan Antonio berada sekitar satu kilometer dari mereka bertiga. Si pemuda pirang mengeluarkan teropongnya. Jujur saja dia juga lelah, ingin beristirahat, selain itu perjalanan yang di temani omelan Laura itu 100 kali lebih melelahkan.

Pastinya pasangan di depan sana juga merasakan hal yang sama. Gilbert dan Antonio duduk di bawah bayangan batu besar. Sayangnya di tempat mereka bertiga tidak di temukan tempat untuk berteduh.

Tim berhenti berjalan lalu melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat berhenti. "Mereka beristirahat," katanya memberitahu. Tidak menghabiskan waktu banyak, Laura membuka ranselnya— Kain putih yang lebar dengan 4 tongkat kayu yang dapat dilipat, akan menyelamatkan mereka dari matahari terik.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka ke Merkaz. Namun sebagai orang-orang West yang dulu hidup ditengah empat musim, memang tidak stabil namun udara disana tidak pernah sepanas ini. Bahkan musim panas di tempat mereka tidak sepanas ini, dan lebih baik tidak pernah.— Jika bukan karena Antonio melatih mereka, mungkin mereka bertiga hanya akan pingsan tak berdaya.

"Hmm..." Laura berdehem sambil mengamati target mereka dengan teropong "Aku penasaran. Siapa diantara Arthur dan Antonio yang Gilbert pilih?," tanyanya. Marie tertawa kecil, tentu saja dia juga panasaran. Arthur sering datang sementara Antonio pergi dan tak kembali selama bertahun-tahun, namun sudah mengaku pada Gilbert.

"Sebagai perempuan...Kau akan memilih siapa?," tanya Maria lalu ikut masuk ke dalam tenda kecil tempat berteduh, diikuti dengan Tim yang duduk di belakang mereka, dengan pungung menghadap punggung. Pemuda tersebut memutar bola matanya malas seraya bergumam "Perempuan.."

Wajah Laura memerah, semerah rambutnya "Aku..." dia terlihat ragu untuk memberitahu. Marie tersenyum jahil lalu bertanya lagi "Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Mungkin...Jika aku ada di sisi Gilbert. Aku akan memilih kapten Antonio," jawabnya. Dengan gugup dia mengulung rambut bergelombangnya dengan jari lalu memutarnya "Bukannya seperti di dalam novel? Setelah sekian lama bertemu kembali lalu sekali lagi merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti waktu itu.." imajinasi Laura semakin liar. Dia begitu suka novel romantis dan dia mulai tergila-gila dengan sesuatu seperti itu.

Saat Antonio mendarat ke Genial, dia dan kakaknya beserta Marie juga belum naik ke Green Espana. Ketika mendengar kehidupan cinta kaptennya yang terlihat bodoh itu. Laura begitu bersemangat untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Gilbert Beilschmidt. Dia semakin kegirangan setelah mengetahui kapten beringas, pemimpin Britt Angel juga berhubungan dengan Gilbert, dan menjadi rival cinta Antonio.

"Meskipun kelihatannya si pak tua Francis memiliki perasaan pada kaptennya. Kelihatannya Gilbert tetap pemenangnya ya?," tambah Laura masih di dunianya— Sang kakak menarik kerah belakang adiknya yang lugu tersebut "Francis dan Arthur itu teman masa kecil, jangan masukan mereka ke dalam cerita imajinasimu idiot," ujarnya untuk menarik Laura kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Sebenarnya tipe seperti Arthur juga manis. Agresive dan memonopolis.." Mengabaikan lelaki yang paling tua, Marie masih melanjutkan topik feminim mereka "Jika aku menjadi Gilbert kurasa aku akan selalu tenang. Selain dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar, aku tak perlu takut kalau dia selingkuh," lanjutnya seraya membenahi kacamatanya.

"Tsk kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan mereka sih," keluh Tim seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. "Jika hubungan kalian tidak benar-benar serius. Mau seperti apapun, salah satunya pasti akan selingkuh," tanpa sadar dia mengatakannya. Kedua gadis itu menganga sempat tak percaya jika lelaki macam Tim akan menyampaikan pendapatnya mengenai persoalan macam ini— Laura berdehem "Jadi...Kakak adalah tipe yang serius menjalani hubungan ya," komennya seraya mengangguk sok serius. Tim tersentak, rasanya ingin menampar dirinya karena telah mengikuti topik aneh itu.

Marie tersenyum elegan seraya menyampirkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang "Tipe yang tidak akan bisa _Move_ _On_ , itu menyakitkan lho. Karena tidak semua perempuan langsung mengambil dan menentukan dengan cepat. Maa...itu juga salah satu penyebab kenapa kau mendapatkan bekas luka itu bukan?"

" _Kakak_...Terlalu serius bisa mati lho..."

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku kakak ketika kau ingin mengejekku, sialan?"

OXO

Gilbert duduk menyandar ke batu sementara Antonio berbaring dengan kepala di pangkuannya. Si bajak laut itu dengan seenaknya bermanja-manja padanya, membuat perjalanan kali ini membuatnya kesal. Udara sudah panas, jangan buat aku semakin tidak nyaman!—pikirnya.

"Nah Gilbert..." Antonio memanggil seraya mengangkat tangannya berusaha menjangkau pipi porselen "Setelah lama tidak bertemu...Aku senang kali ini aku bisa kencan berduaan denganmu," katanya seraya tersenyum manis.

Dengan kesal sekaligus gemas, Gilbert mencubit pipi sang kapten Sur. "Asal kau tahu kita tidak sendirian. Mungkin saja di belakangku ini ada sarang kalangjengking"

"Kau merusak Mood," cemberut, Antonio memutar tubuhnya menyamping "Bagaimana kalau beneran ada?"

"Bisa saja ada," jawab Gilbert singkat. Semenjak dia tidak berniat berbicara lagi dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil bukunya— Sudah dua hari yang lalu dia mengerjakan karya yang ini. Sebenarnya dia bahkan tidak terlalu peduli apakah dia bisa menyelesaikan gambaran ini atau tidak, namun karena dia sudah berjanji dan tidak ada kerjaan. Dia membuatnya...menggambar ketiga lelaki Merkaz yang tertawa bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Antonio tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Pernah dia sekali melakukannya dan berakhir memakan pasir gurun karena di tendang Gilbert. Itu karena sang albino tidak mengeluarkan penghapusnya sangat sering, jika sampai salah dan pelakunya bukan dia sendiri. Pelakunya akan bernasib sama dengan sang kapten Sur kemarin. "Ketiga laki-laki itu...Emm..Siapa namanya? Salah satunya membawa batu yang ingin kau berikan pada Ludwig bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Jangan katakan kita kesana hanya untuk menagihnya"

"Mana mungkin?. Aku tidak akan membuang nyawaku hanya untuk sesuatu seperti itu," keceplosan. Tanpa sengaja dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya. Tangan Gilbert berhenti. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Blue planet adalah hadiah yang harus diberikannya pada Ludwig tercintanya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang 'tidak berharga' untuk 'dirinya'— Antonio tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, namun udara di sekitar mereka menjadi sesak.

"...Tapi...Aku harus bertemu mereka untuk suatu alasan," tambahnya untuk mencairkan suasana. Tubuh Antonio berguncang diikuti suara tertawa "Hahaha...Mereka penolongmu tentu saja tidak semudah itu meninggalkan mereka. meskipun akan sangat merepotkan jika salah satu dari mereka menarik perhatianmu," ocehnya lalu menaikan tubuhnya. Mereka saling bertatapan "Tapi...Memang ada yang salah denganmu Gilbert," ujarnya seraya memeluk remaja albino tersebut.

"Duh..Aku tahu kalau kau itu dingin, kalau kau panas seperti Arthur akan sangat menyebalkan dan mungkin aku tak akan jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi kau yang saat ini lebih dingin daripada Sever," lanjutnya "Ada apa denganmu? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

 _Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang memulainya, juga tidak akan ada yang bisa mengakhiri ini—_ Tanpa sadar Gilbert menyuarakan pikirannya "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan," katanya membuat Antonio semakin keheranan.

Selama ini Antonio dan...mungkin Arthur bisa merasakannya. Kejanggalan pada diri Gilbert. Masalahnya adalah kejanggalan tersebut adalah daya tariknya, sekaligus sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Entah sebenarnya Antonio mengerti atau hanya terbawa suasana. Dia mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya, melihat mata rubi itu baik-baik "Apa kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri? Apakah kau membutuhkan orang lain?," tanyanya

Sejenak si remaja albino terkejut, namun tidak lama.

"Heh.." Gilbert menyeringai "Aku yang Awesome ini sangat hebat. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku idiot". Melihat seringaian nakal itu membuat Antonio menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Gilbert kembali menjadi 'Gilbert' yang dikenalnya.

 _Meskipun begitu. Selama seminggu ini rasanya aku semakin dekat dengan 'Gilbert'—_ Antonio hanya tertawa menanggapi kebanggaan Gilbert sebagai seseorang yang Awesome. Namun disisi lain pikirannya melayang, mengingat apa yang dikatakan si albino saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" **Apa kau merasa bersalah?.** _ **Merasa**_ **bersalah itu sesuatu yang bagus daripada kau** _ **tidak**_ _ **merasakan**_ **apapun. Apalagi, bukannya itu suatu awal yang bagus? Penebusan dosa...Seperti seseorang yang menggunduli hutan, bukannya sebaiknya dilakukan penanaman kembali?"**

 _Aku mulai penasaran. Sebenarnya Gilbert yang mana yang kusukai itu?—_ Dengan ibu jarinya Antonio menekan lembut pipi porselen yang di penuhi debu. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan, atau lebih tepatnya Antonio sendiri yang mendekati wajah Gilbert. Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau saat ini mereka diawasi oleh dua gadis yang menunggu saat-saat seperti ini.

Sebenarnya dari ketiga orang yang mengekor. Yang benar-benar serius cemas akan sang kapten hanya Tim sendirian, sementara kedua gadis itu hanya ingin membuktikan kebenaran rumor yang selama 7 tahun beredar di atas kapal Green Espana.

Wajah Gilbert bersemu merah, terlihat jelas dengan kulit yang sangat putih itu. si albino berniat mundur menjauh, karena batas kedekatan yang bisa diterimanya telah terlewati sedari tadi. "Tu— Tunggu!," mintanya, tidak berani melihat mata Zambrud sang kapten "Kau terlalu dekat, bodoh!"

Antonio _cengengesan_ terlihat menikmati reaksi manis orang kesayangannya. _Kurasa yang manapun aku tetap menyukainya—_ pikirnya. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya bukan?," godanya lalu menjilat bibir merah tersebut.

Siapa pedhopile yang mencium anak 9 tahun di bawahnya. Itu Antonio!— 7 tahun yang lalu, sebelum kapten Sur meninggalkan Genial dan tak pernah kembali. Sebagai salam perpisahan sekaligus bukti perasaannya, Antonio merebut ciuman pertama sang albino kecil.

Bahkan Arthur yang pemaksa masih lebih baik untuk urusan bersabar.

"Antonio hentikan!," minta Gilbert seraya mendorong pelan "Apakah waktu tidak bisa merubah seseorang?"

Antonio mengalah. Dia duduk bersandar di samping Gilbert dengan memeluk salah satu kakinya "Hahaha..." dia tertawa dengan bodohnya. Kehilangan mood, Gilbert memasukan semua peralatannya kembali ke tas lalu berdiri "Aku yakin Hassan dan yang lainnya sudah mendengar kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan kalian. Mereka tidak akan menungguku," katanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Antonio menerima bantuan tersebut, lebih dari sukarela " _Eso_ _es_ _mejor_. Aku tidak rela kalau kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau titipi batu indah itu," ocehnya seraya berdiri.

Gilbert menghela nafas "Apa sih?," tanyanya malas "Kalau tidak ada dia mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi tahu". Mengemasi barang mereka. Gilbert berjalan duluan.

"Itu membuatku semakin berpikir kalau orang bernama Hassan itu spesial"

"Berhantilah cemburu. Aku tidak pernah ingat menerima orang sepertimu jadi pacar atau apapun itu"

"Kejam sekali~ setelah aku susah payah kemari. Asal kau tahu, daripada menghadapi Ratna, Arthur lebih susah diatur"

"Kau juga yang bodoh karena bekerja sama dengannya bukan?"

" _Hopelessly_ _in_ _love_. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tenang saja aku tak memintamu untuk membayar, hanya saja...Sebagai gantinya jangan pernah menghilang dariku Gilbert"

Kalimat Antonio yang terakhir terkesan menyedihkan. Bahkan membuat Gilbert menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Si albino tersenyum "Apa maksudmu?," tanyanya setengah bercanda "Aku terlalu hebat untuk menghilang—"

"—Aku tidak akan pernah kalah dalam peperangan. Meskipun aku harus..." Gilbert memberi jeda yang panjang. _Menipu—_ Kata terakhir hanya di bisikan, dan hanya dia sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Antonio berdiri di tempat, menunggu kelanjutannya..

Untuk menutupinya Gilbert tertawa "Hahaha...Intinya aku terlalu hebat untuk kalah," katanya seraya menaikan kedua pundaknya "Jangan khawatirkan diriku. Aku yakin Ratna akan mencarimu, aku tahu kalau kau tak melakukan apapun. Tapi kawanmu Arthur akan menarik semua perjanjian..."

Ber-sweat drop, Antonio memukul wajahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memikirkannya?. Mendecih, dia mulai mengeluh "Sudah kubilang... Menghadapi si alis tebal itu lebih susah daripada menghadapi alien yang di bicarakan Alfred"

Mengusap keringatnya, Gilbert mulai berjalan kembali "Perbandingan bodoh. Mana kita tahu seperti apa, dan bagaimana makhluk alien itu menjajah bumi?.

"Mungkin lebih baik dari pada cara Arthur? Hahaha...Meskipun di novel Alfred makhluk-makhluk itu menculik manusia dan memutilasinya"

OXO

Jika Antonio dan ketiga bawahannya yang mengekor sampai perbatasan malam ini, maka kelompok Arthur baru akan sampai tiga hari lagi. Ini juga kesalahan sang kapten Britt Angel sendiri, jika dia memang berniat mengejar Gilbert seharusnya sudah dilakukannya semenjak dia berada di Ratna.

Mereka berangkat dari pelabuhan Tudkhar yang letaknya berada di bagian barat daya Ratna. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, letak pelabuhan itu dekat laut— Membuat rute semakin panjang saja.

Setidaknya mereka bertiga tidak perlu berjalan kaki. Ketika mereka sampai ke sebuah desa terdekat Arthur membeli kereta beserta dua unta penariknya dari seorang nelayan. Itu kereta pengangkut ikan, baunya amis sekali. Ketika mendapatkannya, Chelle segera melepas penutup kereta yang terbuat dari kain, membeli kain yang baru, dan menggantinya.

Bentuk kereta tersebut sederhana; seperti gerobak biasa yang ditarik dua hewan, hanya di beri penutup agar tak panas. Biasanya ikan yang diangkut sudah kering dan asin agar tahan lama.

Arthur yang tidak tahan antara panas dan bau yang masih samar-samar tercium, terus berada di kursi kusir hanya sebagai alasan agar dia tak berada di dalam. Setelah dipikir-pikir lebih baik kepanasan dari pada pingsan di dalam, begitu pikirnya.

Namun setelah seminggu perjalanan setelahnya, bau amis telah menghilang. Semenjak Kiku lelah mendengar keluhan si kapten yang banyak maunya itu, setiap malam mereka berkemah si pria Dong selalu melepas kain penutup, membiarkan udara masuk.

Siang ini gadis bernama Chelle itu yang berada di kursi kusir. Gadis Merkaz tersebut menghadap depan dengan serius meskipun di depan mereka tidak akan ada kendaraan lain. Adapun, padang gurun yang luas dan kosong ini tidak akan membiarkan mereka bertabrakan—, berbeda dengan di West yang maju. Dimana-mana kereta mesin melaju diatas tanah yang rata.

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu membiarkan rambutnya tertiup angin hangat, rautnya menunjukan jika dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada diantara Kiku maupun Arthur yang mengenal gadis itu lebih baik.

Kiku sedang sibuk dengan pedang panjangnya, yang dia sebut sebagai 'Katana'. Sementara Arthur yang sudah tak mengeluh lagi, kini tak ada lagi yang bisa dia kerjakan. Sudah dua minggu lebih, berarti seminggu lebih dia tidak mengeluh.

Arthur keluar dari dalam kereta dan duduk di samping Chelle. Gadis itu sempat meliriknya lalu melihat kedepan lagi. Sang kapten tidak pernah suka jika dia diabaikan, maka karnanya Arthur memanggil "Hei?," tanpa sengaja dia membuatnya seperti bertanya. Namun memang keberadaan gadis misterius tersebut bahkan membuat sang Arthur ini bertanya-tanya.

Chelle menoleh lalu bertanya "Ada apa Mr Arthur?"

"Itu...," Arthur nampak ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian dia bertanya "Apa keperluanmu dengan orang yang kau cari itu?"

Gadis itu bungkam, tak menjawab. Arthur tak menyalahkannya, apalagi mereka hanya akan bersama sementara. Keduanya hanyalah individu yang memiliki tujuan sama, yang tak ada pilihan lain melekat pada individu lain yang berrujuan sama.

"Mr Arthur," panggilan tersebut membuat di pirang melonjak. Arthur yang mengira pembicaraan mereka habis, menoleh pada Chelle "A..Apa?," tanyanya berusaha menutupi kekagetannya.

"Apa kau percaya pada **Atlague**?"

Arthur menaikan kedua alis tebalnya. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar nama tersebut, nama yang tak pernah dapat dipercayai di dunia ini lagi. Si pirang memang tak berniat menjawab, karena Atlaque hanyalah topik remeh baginya.

Atlaque adalah nama kuil tak terjamah. Tak terjamah karena tak ada yang tahu dimana letak dan bentuknya secara pasti; keberadaannya di anggap sebagai legenda. Beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, para Arkeolog sangat tertarik untuk menemukannya dan sangat disayangkan, dari ratusan Arkeolog belum ada yang bisa menemukannya.

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari si pria pirang, Chelle menghela nafas berat "Tentu saja kau tak akan mempercayainya," ujarnya.

Matahari semakin terik. Arthur yang hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna putih, benar-benar bisa merasakan sengatan tersebut. Bahkan sang gadis Merkaz menutupi kepalanya dengan kain biru, memakainya seperti kerudung.

Si pria West menyipitkan matanya, meminimalis cahaya yang di terimanya. "Atlaque itu tak terlihat," katanya sambil mengambil sebotol air yang sedari tadi mengantung di pinggangnya "Aku tak tertarik dengan sesuatu berupa impian semata," lanjutnya setelah membuka lalu meneguk air.

"Impianmu terlalu tinggi Mr Arhur," balas Chelle dengan senyuman kecil "Menguasai dunia akan membuat seluruh dunia membencimu"

"Heh," Arthur tersenyum malas "Dulu juga kupikir begitu. Mana mungkin bocah sepertiku mengsuasai dunia". Entah karena efek panas atau hanya ingin saja. Dari semua pembicaraan, topik _ini_ yang paling di bencinya...seharusnya.

"Tapi impian itu seharus setinggi mungkin. Setidaknya bocah yang lebih bocah dariku mengerti itu. jadi mana mungkin aku kalah darinya," lanjutnya.

Bola mata secoklat rambutnya melihat ke arah si pirang. Mana tahu kalau gadis dekil sepertinya dapat berbicara mengenai masa lalu dengan kapten Britt Angel itu?. "Apa bocah itu adalah Gilbert?," tanya Chelle tanpa sungkan.

Arthur tidak menjawabnya secara langsung, melainkan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Nah bukannya tidak adil?," Arhur menoleh, melihat mata coklat itu dengan mata hijaunya "Aku sangat terkenal. Siapapun tahu kalau aku adalah Arhur Kirkland sang kapten Britt Angel. Kupikir keren juga bisa sepertimu, merahasiakan nama dan identitasmu. Kau membuatku penasaran sekali Miss Chelle," ocehnya

"Tidak ada yang spesial dariku. Namaku Seychelles..." balas gadis itu lalu tertawa.

Melihat gadis itu tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya. Entah bagaimana hal tersebut juga mengelitik perut si pria pirang.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Bahkan Kiku yang di dalam merasa terganggu karenanya, sejak kapan perjalanan ini menjadi seperti Tour liburan. Seharusnya mereka lebih serius!— Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan orang Dong di dalam.

* * *

OXO

Heracles menancapkan salibnya ke tanah, duduk memakan rotinya. Dengan tangan kanannya dia memegang roti sementara tangan kirinya membantu tongkat tersebut berdiri. Dia tidak menemukan kawan-kawannya, mereka telah terpisah semenjak dua hari yang lalu.

Ini bukan hal biasa, namun juga bukan pertama kalinya. Dengan tenang dia duduk di pinggir jalan memperhatikan siapapun yang lewat. Jika diperbolehkan dia tidak akan mengedipkan matanya, agar tak kehilangan sedetik-pun adegan dalam pasar tersebut.

Mereka sudah berada di kota Giammi, salah satu kota negara **Sanrosa**. Kota ini tidak buruk, rata-rata semuanya stabil. Namun entah kenapa dari semuanya harus tempat ini yang membuat mereka terpisah.

Mulanya mereka terpisah karena berbelanja dan harusnya mereka berkumpul kemudian. Namun hanya Heracles seorang diri saja yang menepati janji, dan sampai sekarang dia harus menunggu kawan-kawannya itu seperti gelandangan.

"Sialan," umpatnya lirih. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya, dia bangkit berdiri dan mulai mencari kembali. Sadiq tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya dan Hassan tak punya alasan untuk berpetualang sendirian— Karena dia sangat penasaran dengan batu milik Byzantine—. Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang...Seorang Heracles Karpusi sendirian!?.

Terlalu berpikir keras, tak terasa dia telah menabrak seseorang. Segera dia membungkuk meminta maaf sebelum dia melihat baik-baik sosok yang telah ditabraknya.

Lelaki pirang yang telah di tabraknya memakai celana hijau dengan motif tentara dan memakai Toptank hitam. Itu Tim, seperti biasa bertampang jutek. Dengan tampang seperti itu memeberitahu penabraknya dengan "Tidak masalah," siapapun tetap akan merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

Heracles yang tak mengenalnya tidak peduli dan segera meninggalkan lelaki tersebut. Namun salah satu gadis yang bersama lelaki tersebut menangkap tangannya, memaksanya untuk menoleh.

Laura tersenyum padanya membuat lelaki Merkaz yang di tahannya ber-sweatdrop. "Apa kau melihat Albino di sekitar sini?," tanya gadis berambut merah itu terang-terangan.

Tim berniat menghardiknya, namun tatapan tajam Marie membuat lelaki itu berhenti.

Heracles sendiri sangat terkejut, semenjak satu-satunya albino yang diketahuinya cuma "Gilbert?," betapa bodohnya, tanpa sadar dia menyuarakan nama tersebut. Ekpresi ketiga orang West juga sama seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Kau mengenal Gilbert!?," Laura yang pertama sadar dan mulai histeris "Kau tahu dimana dia?," daripada terlihat panik. Gadis kekanak-kanakan itu lebih terlihat senang.

Pria Merkaz mengelengkan kepalanya, membuat ketiganya menghela nafas kecewa. "Sayangnya kami berpisah setelah melewati Ichnos. Ingat kejadian di Ratna? Itu tepat dimana setelah kami berpisah," jelas Heracles.

"...Kalau begitu kau adalah orang yang dicari Gilbert?," tanya Tim menaikan salah satu alisnya "Kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

Sekali lagi Heracles mengeleng "Yang lebih penting lagi kenapa Gilbert mencari **ku**?...Maksudku **Kami** "— Dia bertanya bukan berarti dia melupakan barang yang di bawa Hassan sampai sekarang, tapi...jauh-jauh hanya untuk meminta Blue Planet rasanya tidak mungkin bukan?.

Tapi dia cukup senang jika si remaja albino itu ternyata mengkhawatirkan mereka, dan kemari hanya untuk mereka.—Tapi yang mereka bicarakan itu Gilbert kenyataan yang mereka kira dan kenyataan sebenarnya berbeda sekali— Maa...mungkin albino itu hanya ingin menepati janjinya untuk mengembalikan uang Heracles yang dia bawa sebelumnya.

Tim mengosok tengkuknya dengan gugup, setelah semuanya. kehilangan Gilbert dan Antonio itu kesalahannya. Secara garis besarnya sih salah dua perempuan yang bersamanya itu, tapi ini semua terjadi karena...

Disaat kedua gadis itu sibuk dengan stand-stand aksesoris unik, Tim malah melamun dan akhirnya kehilangan Kaptennya.

"Maa...Kami tidak tahu kenapa dia kemari. Namun setelah tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengenalnya, jadi terpikirkan kalau mungkin dia mencarimu," jawab Tim sesantai mungkin. "Kami kehilangannya pagi ini..."

* * *

OXO

Dua hari setelah Heracles bertemu dengan kelompok Tim. Sementara mereka sibuk bekerja sama mencari kawan mereka masing-masing— yang menghilang—, kelompok terakhir yang sedang menuju Giammi sudah melewati perbatasan Sanrosa. Kurun yang dibutuhkan sampai kota Giammi adalah besok pagi.

Malam ini Arthur memutuskan untuk tidak berhenti tapi juga tidak memaksa para unta untuk berjalan cepat. Kereta mereka berjalan santai. Si pirang menatap langit berbintang sambil bersandar dan sama sekali tidak was-was pada sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja saat damai si pirang menghilang dan di gantikan kepanikan. Kedua Unta penarik tiba-tiba saja berhenti, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia berteriak dan mengumpat dengan bahasa bajak lautnya, membangunkan kedua kawan seperjalanannya.

Kiku mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam kereta, melihat Arthur yang hampir jatuh dengan kepala duluan membuatnya tertawa. Kaki dan tangan Arthur berusaha menopang tubuh bagian atasnya yang hampir menyentuh pasir dengan berpegangan pada tali kusir. Wajah sang kapten memerah bersungut-sungut "Bantu aku idiot!," teriaknya sama sekali tak menghentikan Kiku untuk tertawa.

Chelle juga ikut tertawa, namun dengan cekatan dia mengangkat tubuh Arthur. Sementara keduanya sibuk dengan kekonyolan tadi, Kiku turun dari kereta dan mencari penghambat mereka.

Seorang wanita berdiri tepat di depan kereta mereka. Kiku yang tidak tahu harus berbicara apa—Kenapa dia tidak tanya 'kenapa kau disitu?'—hanya melihat wanita itu, seolah perempuan itu adalah makhluk asing.

Jangan salahkan pria Dong itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, pose wanita itu— merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar— seperti minta di tabrak. Arthur yang kesal sekali membentak si penghalang jalan "Kalau mau mati jangan pakai kereta, sialan!. Asal kau tahu diinjak unta masih belum cukup untuk membunuh manusia!"

Chelle berweatdrop tapi masih menimpali "Itu hanya akan memberimu patah tulang saja," katanya lalu tertawa hambar.

Arthur meloncat turun, mendekati wanita tersebut. Sebelum si kapten West menumpahkan kekesalannya lagi wanita itu memanggil nama 'Arthur'. Suara itu familiar di telinga sang bajak laut, namun tidak begitu memukul ingatannya.

Wanita itu menyingkirkan poninya dan menunjukan wajahnya.

Wanita itu memiliki wajah kekanak-kanakan, dengan bola mata hijau yang bulat. Pakaian yang di kenakannya mencerminkan seorang lady; dia mengenakan gaun merah gelap berlengan panjang, dengan pita besar berwarna biru di dadanya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang diikat kepang dengan hiasan pita merah yang manis.

Arthur membeku, mendapati sosok yang seharusnya tak mungkin dia temui. Dengan gagap dia bertanya "Ba...bagaimana...Bisa kkau..?" sambil menunjuk. Kedua kawannya—Kiku dan Chelle—diam saja. Toh mereka tak begitu kenal dengan si bajak laut, jadi mereka juga tak perlu tahu siapa wanita itu.

" **Eva** **Vogel** ," wanita itu bersuara. Nadanya terdengar tenang namun wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan juga ketakutan "Kita pernah bertemu di mansion keluarga Beilscmidt, Mr Arthur"

"Aku ingat," balas Arthur kasar, dia sedang tidak ingin berlaku gentleman untuk saat ini "Jadi bagaimana bisa kau disini?

*Hiks...

Cairan bening menetes lalu menyesap di atas pasir. Tiba-tiba saja Eva menangis, membuat Arthur panik dan merasa bersalah karena telah membentaknya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sangat ingin bertemu Gilbert dan moodnya sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi dia adalah bajak laut, bukannya wajar dia bertingkah kasar?

Sebagai sesama perempuan, Chelle merasa bersimpati. Gadis muda itu mendekat lalu menghiburnya. Untuk beberapa menit akhirnya wanita itu tenang juga

Tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi, tanpa segan Kiku bertanya "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

...

 _Sementara itu..._

Hassan berada di sebuah lingkungan kumuh yang berada cukup jauh dari pusat kota Giammi. ini bukan kemauannya untuk tersesat di tempat kotor dan bau seperti ini. Dia berada di rumah kayu yang bahkan atapnya tidak di bangun dengan benar, dinding kayu yang tak rapat membiarkan angin malam masuk dan menempus pakaiannya. Hassan membungkus dirinya demgan selimut tebal dan duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk dua kakinya, di seberang penglihatannya ada seperangkat alat dokter. Obat-obat yang tak dia kenal tertata rapi diatas meja kayu bersama dengan peralatan seorang dokter, di sebelahnya terdapat _single_ _bed_ berwarna putih.

Hassan tidak mengistirahatkan dirinya disana karena seseorang sudah berada disana. Seorang pasien yang bahkan sudah menyerah untuk hidup. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu selain menunggu bala bantuan yang telah di janjikan oleh seseorang.

Seharusnya ini bukan urusannya, dan secara pribadi dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Empat hari dia berada di lingkungan ini. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi dia merasa harus berada di tempat ini. Semuanya berawal dari dia bertemu dengan seorang dokter muda, yang dengan sukarela melayani orang-orang buangan Sanrosa. Tempat buangan ini berada di seberang sungai pembuangan limbah, bahkan sebenarnya tempat ini adalah tempat sampah dari berbagai tempat di wilayah Sanrosa.

Penyakit-penyakit pencernaan dan kulit menyebar disini. Beberapa dokter berhati mulia yang melewati tempat ini sering memberikan tangannya untuk membantu, tak terkecuali dokter muda yang ditemui Hassan.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa pemuda yang seharusnya sudah melanjutkan petualangannya malah berdiam diri disini. Maka jawabannya adalah **masa** **lalu**.

 **OXO**

Tanpa dia sadari tangan mungilnya berlumuran darah, di dekat kakinya terbaring jasad temannya dengan batu runcing menancap di tengorokannya.

Hassan telah membunuh teman sepermainannya.

Anak itu terduduk lemas, dia tidak bisa menangis, badannya bergetar begitu hebat namun bukan dari ketakutan atas apa yang telah di perbuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jika tak ada biji, akar tak akan jadi, maksudnya itu bungapun tak pernah jadi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa_ _yang_ _kupikirkan?_ — Berlama-lama Hassan kecil melihat tangannya yang merah. Dilihatnya lagi jasad anak laki-laki yang beberapa detik yang lalu memohon pertolongannya. Ini bukan pengkhianatan, melainkan menolong dengan cara yang dilakukan dewa kematian.

 _Tapi..._ — Bayangan bola mata yang melotot padanya, bahkan sampai jantung anak malang itu berhenti, terus menghantui dirinya.

Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Yang lebih penting lagi...Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir demikian?

"Untuk mengakhiri penderitaanya aku membunuhnya," gumamnya. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tak terlihat siapapun di sekitar. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah tong kayu penampung air hujan. Tidak banyak air yang tersisa namun cukup untuknya. Merobek pakaian lusuhnya, dia membenamkannya ke dalam air, menyesapkan cairan bening tersebut ke dalam air.

Kain basah tersebut digunakannya untuk membersihkan tangan dan muka. Kakinya yang kurus, bagaikan tulang yang selimuti kulit hitam, dia antarkan kembali mendekati mayat temannya. Tak ada yang bisa dia katakan, hubungannya dengan anak itu sekarang menjadi pembunuh dan korban.

"Mungkin yang kupikirkan begitu melihatmu, dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemerintah hampir mirip," dia berbicara, seolah orang mati bisa mendengarnya "Tapi perbuatan mereka dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan orang diluar sana, bukan kita. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita keluar dari tempat ini. Jika aku adalah raja Ratna, mungkin aku akan membakar tempat ini dan tak akan menyisakan apapun"

"Kau tak akan mengerti. Mereka tak akan mengerti, karena tak ada yang ingin mengakuinya"

Semenjak tak ada perkembangan dalam dunia kedokteran, dan mustahil untuk menyelamatkan kedua kota dari negara Kyros. Apa yang dikatakan bocah itu adalah kenyataan.

Sebelumnya, Kipos dan Harabe memang di tutup dan yang terjangkit di karantinakan. Namun dari awal tidak ada yang berani untuk menyelidiki wabah tersebut, karena selain menular juga mematikan. Setelah itu warga yang dianggap 'bersih' di buatkan sebuah tempat yang dibatasi dengan bata merah dan selalu di penuhi oleh penjaga yang menjaga jarak. Para pengungsi dianggap sebagai tahanan, dan sekarang mereka meminta kebebasan mereka.

Tidak akan ada kebebasan. Jika memang berniat untuk melepaskan mereka, seharusnya sudah dilakukan sejak awal. Tapi awalnya begini dan akhirnya juga seharusnya demikian.

"Pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan"

Salah satu kenyataannya ada di depan mata anak itu sekarang. Salah satu pengungsi terjangkit penyakit itu, berarti cepat atau lambat wabah tersebut akan memenuhi kandang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku bukan pesemis. Hanya saja..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Untuk anak seumuranku. Mungkin aku terlalu naif_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi, hanya sekali ini saja. Aku ingin bermimpi_

 _Jika aku bebas. Meskipun hanya mimpi, itu tidak masalah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pada kenyataanya aku selalu setuju dengan kenyataan. Karena kenyataan adalah kebenaran, yang dapat diibaratkan seperti sebutir obar._

 _Obat yang pahit_

 _Obat yang manis_

 _Kau tak bisa memilihnya karena setiap masalah selalu berbeda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nah, daripada melihat mimpi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah aku harus membuang kedua bola mataku, mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarku._

 _Dengan kedua lubang yang kosong aku melihat, rasanya lebih baik daripada kau menutup matamu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah kesekian panjangnya aku berpikir._

 _Pada dasarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

— **TO BE CONTINUE** **—**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hi! Akhirnya muncul lagi dengan chapter Gaje. Makin lama apa yang saya tulis makin berantakan saja. Maaf kalau kesannya meloncat-loncat, tapi saya rasa dari awal memang kesannya sudah seperti itu.

Mohon maklum, kalau saya tulis satu persatu hari dan waktunya sampai kiamat juga tak akan selesai ini cerita. terlebih lagi menulis itu bukan kerjaan gampang, karena punya ide tapi tak bisa menyalurkan ide. Ya itulah saya XD

Hassan agak mengelantur, maklum note yang saya tulis ini ama yang bagian Hassan saya buat dalam waktu yang sama. Iya itu sekarang! Iya saya ngetik ini! /abaikan ini/. Maa...saya ngetik sama _teklak_ - _tekluk_ ini (buat yang gak ngerti: itu artinya saya lagi ngantuk)

Oh tambahan. Mengenai Chelle dan Eva diatas. Chelle sudah mengenalkan dirinya Seychelle, kalo Eva? Sebenarnya dia itu Liechteinstein adiknya si pelit doyan keju.— Secara pribadi lebih suka nama Elise Vogel (rasanya lebih _cute_ kan?) tapi Eva Vogel juga cocok.

 **Thank You For Reading**

 **And**

 **Mind to Gimme Review?**


	8. Discontinue

**A/N:**

Dengan sangat menyesal saya memutuskan untuk menghentikan penulisan **The** **Sand** **of** **Love** , saya mengucapkan mohon maaf sebesar-sebesarnya bagi para _Reader_ yang menimati Fanfiksi ini. Sejujurnya saya berharap banyak pada Fanfiksi buatan saya yang satu ini dan malah membuat saya semakin tidak percaya diri dari Chapter ke Chapter.

Saya berharap The Sand of Love menjadi karya emas saya. Plot Fanfiksi ini saya ambil dari potongan-potongan mimpi buruk saya sebenarnya, jadi saya merasa Fanfiksi ini sangat unik...Seharusnya.

Saya ingin para Reader merasakan dan 'melihat' apa yang saya sampaikan. Dengan kemampuan menulis saya yang masih tak seberapa jika di bandingkan para senior per- _Fanfiction_ -an, hal tersebut masih belum bisa terlaksanakan.

Sebagai Author saya ini agak pesimis, dalam kehidupan nyatapun saya kurang bisa membaur dalam sosialita. Jadi harap di maklumi ya...^^;

Setelah pesan yang terlalu formal di atas, sebenarnya maksud dan tujuan saya menulis _curhatan_ yang sangat panjang ini adalah mencari_ **Seorang senior yang bisa membantu saya untuk memperbaiki The Sand of Love; lebih tepatnya Beta Reader.**

ini pertama kalinya saya mencari. Jujur saja setelah menulis beberapa Fanfiksi, sebenarnya saya belum terlalu kenal dan mendalami per-Fanfiksi-an, jadi saya sangat membutuhkan bimbingan.

Yang berminat membantu saya, _Please!_ bisa hubungi saya (PM) atau lewat **Line:888_shiro** atau **Wechat: kalafina-888** (Saya lebih aktif di sana)

Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan maaf untuk para Reader yang telah menanti kelanjutan The Sand of Love tapi malah akhirnya membaca curhatan saya ini.

Sekaligus saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para Reader yang membaca curhatan saya ini saya ini sampai tuntas...

Terima kasih juga untuk fav, review, follow dan sebagainya. Saya sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa memenuhi harapan kalian ;;

Salam,

Lost Swordsman


End file.
